SMXN: GENESIS
by AERHART
Summary: Naruto and co. join the Bishoujo Senshi for an adventure that will change their lives and the world around them.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Sailor Moon or Naruto. Period. I'm doing this story just to have some fun. Isn't that the point of fanfiction? Anyway enough ranting and enjoy.**

**CHAPTER ONE: I DON'T THINK WE'RE IN KONOHA ANYMORE**

"Grandma Tsunade! A recon mission! You can't be serious!" A certain blond haired boy with fox whiskers on his face yelled towards his superior which is the Fifth Hokage to be exact.

Tsunade with her fingers in her ears to block out the noise that's keeps penetrating her eardrums to the point where she might go deaf yelled back in retaliation. "Naruto! You're seventeen years old now! Please at least act like a Chunin!"

"But Grandma! This is Sasuke we're talking about. We know where he will be, this is finally our chance to strike and finally take him back!"

"First of all, Naruto. This is a recon mission because we don't want to stir up a big battle in another country's territory, which might stir up more trouble than it needs to be. Second of all we don't exactly know what Sasuke's intentions may even be, even after the fact that Orochimaru is dead. And most important of all, we don't even know if it is Sasuke to begin with. All the Anbu said was that they saw a teenage black haired kid in a cloak. That's not much info to go on anyway."

Naruto clenched his fist. Neji stepped in front of Naruto and proceeded to speak. "Hokage-sama, please forgive Naruto. I'll keep him in line while we are on the mission."

Tsunade took her fingers out and finally relaxed as she took a deep breath. "Thank you, Neji. Seeing you being the only Jonin out of your generation, it would seem I made the right choice in squad leader. As you know, your squad will consist of Kiba, Sai and Naruto."

Kiba folded his arms. "This should be an easy mission. Me and Akamaru do recon all the time."

Tsunade smirked. "Exactly that's why you and the others shouldn't have too much trouble with this mission. Remember, no physical contact unless provoked. Got that?"

"Yes ma'am." Neji, Kiba, and Sai responded.

"Naruto, did you hear me?!"

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto said before leaving the room with Neji and the others.

Later that afternoon, on the outskirts of the Fire Country. The gang arrives at an empty meadow.

Neji looks around with his Byakugan. "I see nothing here, guys."

Sai sighed. "Yeah we can see that, Neji."

Akamaru with Kiba riding horseback sniffs the ground for any possible lead and then he suddenly barks. Kiba looks at the others. "Hey you guys, Akamaru has found something!"

Naruto, Sai and Neji walk over to where Kiba is and looks at what Akamaru is pointing at with his nose. A stone circle in the ground stuck in place, giving one the impression that it's some kind of primitive switch.

"What's this doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, maybe we should press it and find out." Neji said which everyone else nodded in agreement "Be prepare for anything." Neji stepped on it and it slowly started to slide into the ground completely before making a clicking noise. The ground started to shake as the boys almost couldn't keep their balance in the mini earthquake.

"What's happening?!" Naruto said. "It feels like the ground is ripping apart."

The ground before them then started to lower into the earth as stairs were being formed and then once the trembles stopped, the pathway was finished.

"An underground path. I should've known." Neji said.

"Well let's go!" Naruto ran down the stairs as fast as he could.

"Naruto! Wait up!"

Meanwhile a hooded figure opened a door that had a "This area is restricted" sign on it. There were five equally similar podiums that had five crystals but one was missing. The dim crystals had their own color set to them. One of white, one of green, one of blue, and one of orange. The red one was missing.

The figure rubs the door as an inscription suddenly became clear. It read…

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled

The figure looked behind to see who was yelling but didn't want to be caught down here. The person hid behind an overturned desk in the corner.

Naruto ran into the room and looked around. Neji and the others arrive behind him.

"No one's here. It would seem we came here for nothing." Sai said.

"Not anything. We may have found what this mystery person was looking for. Look over there. One of those crystal things is gone." Kiba said.

"What are they? Sasuke possibly couldn't want these useless things." Naruto said.

"Actually Naruto, if you would take the time to read. There's a message on the wall here. It reads…"

"The Sun, The Moon, The Planets, Inner and Outer are the sole protectors of the Universe and eliminate the illusions from within us. The planet crystals are all that remain of a whole complete universe."

"They can't be serious. The crystals are their most valuable possessions? What a crock!" Naruto said as he walk over to the glass encasing of the white crystal, and tossed the glass off the top, as it shattered onto the floor. He picked up the crystal and weighed it in his hand. "This looks like its been here for over a millennium or something."

"Well whatever the case, Naruto. Put it back and we'll let the Anbu take care of it."

Suddenly the crystal started to glow in Naruto's hand. "What the!" Naruto was startled by this sudden activation of the crystal, that he tried to drop it, but it was stuck to his hand like a magnet.

Neji looked at Naruto frantically trying to get rid of the crystal. "Naruto, I said put it back!"

"What the hell do you think I'm trying to do!" Naruto used his other hand to grab the crystal and pulled on it with all his force. "Come on, dammit!" Finally with everything he had, the crystal fell to the floor as it pulsated. Then it started to float over to the other crystals which started to pulsate with power as well.

"What the hell did you do!" Kiba yelled.

"Nothing!" Naruto responded.

The orange, blue and green crystals' immense power shattered the glass encasing and started to float before the boys.

The white crystal then slammed itself into Naruto's chest. The green crystal into Kiba's chest. The orange crystal into Neji's and the blue into Sai. Everyone clutched their heads; it felt like their brain was going to split in two as their headbands fell to the ground.

Engraved into Naruto's forehead was a crescent moon that shimmered in pure gold, but suddenly a gentle female voice spoke. "The Celestial Crystal shines with a light that never dims, no matter what obstacle lies in its path."

Kiba's forehead cackled with electricity as the mark of Jupiter appeared. "The Crystal of Jupiter storms with immense power that frightens even the most powerful of gods."

Sai's forehead started to freeze around the mark of Mercury. "The Crystal of Mercury breezes with the power to cause another ice age."

Neji's old forehead mark of the branch family dissipated as the mark of Venus appeared. "The Crystal of Venus flourishes the world with love and devotion, the most beautiful of all crystals."

The figure hiding behind the desk screamed in pain and shoved the desk over. The mark of Mars burning in flames on the forehead that then ignited the hood of the cloak. "The Crystal of Mars burns with the passion of a thousand suns, although emotion adds fuel to the fire only the pure of heart burn brightly." He fell over to the primitive door as it lit up and the hidden message fully revealed itself.

"These crystals are the Queen's last ditch effort at true peace. Gather the Silver Crystal, the Celestial Crystal, the Galactic Crystal, and the Platinum Crystal to restore both universes to their original form and put our hearts at ease. The cycle begins… "

Naruto looked up to the person with the mark of Mars and smiled. "Sasuke. I just knew you would be here."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, but before he could react, the door started to shake and then it opened. Inside was a worm hole that sucked like a high powered vacuum. Naruto and the others tried to clutch onto the ground but one by one, they were sucked into the dimensional rift helplessly screaming as the door slammed.

"This isn't good!" Sai said.

"You think?!" Kiba said.

Suddenly dark bubbles appeared and started to surround them. Their cries of help were muffled once completely engulfed into darkness.

The moon shined overhead. A blonde girl with an odango hairstyle stares at the stars outside her window.

She sighs, as a black cat jumps and lands on her head and looks down at the girl. "What's wrong, Usagi-chan?" the cat speaks.

"Actually nothing, Luna. I have the man of my dreams. I'm an actual princess and I have the greatest friends in the world. Nothing could be better than this."

"I'm glad, and the stars are just so pretty tonight."

Usagi then pointed off into the distance. "Hey look! Shooting stars!" At that moment, a few comet streaks appeared in the sky. "Make a wish, Luna!" Usagi closed her eyes and held her hands together to pray. "I wish for…" A huge explosion rang out into the outskirts of town. "Oh Crap!"

Luna screeched as she fell off of Usagi's head. "What was that?"

"I don't know! Sounds like a meteor hit." Suddenly Usagi's cell phone on the table sprang to life as it rang and vibrated. She picks it up and presses talk. "Hello?"

"Usagi! Did you feel that?" That voice could only belong to one person.

"Yeah Minako-chan!"

"Do you think it could be another youma?"

"Just what I didn't need." Usagi sighs disappointly. "Our job is never done is it?"

"Seems that way. I gather Rei and the others. We'll meet you there."

"Alright." Usagi hangs up and runs towards the door, grabbing her pink jacket along the way as she heads out.

"Usagi-chan! Wait for me!" Luna said as she ran after Usagi.

Usagi ran down the street, quickly putting on her jacket as Luna leapt and hung on to Usagi's right shoulder. "I wonder what it could be this time? Senshi? Youma? Aliens?"

"Well we'll find out once we get there. The explosion seemed to be down by the docks. Let's hurry before any of the townspeople get involved."

Usagi soon arrived at the docks and she waited for the rest of her friends. Usagi looked around a bit to find a small crater by the shore of the ocean and five lumps in the sand.

Luna jumped off of Usagi's shoulders and ran to the lumps in the ground, and proceeded to poke them, and then suddenly the one she poked started to groan and move.

Usagi was startled at this sight and almost jumped out of her skin. A hand rested itself onto Usagi's shoulder, which startled her again, but this time she turned around with a somewhat karate stance, only to find it was Makoto and the others.

Makoto raised up her hands. "Whoa! Easy there, Usagi-chan. It's me."

"I'm sorry, Mako-chan. But look." Usagi points at the lumps.

Artemis jumps down from Minako's shoulder and proceeds to poke and prod the lumps underneath the sand as well, and then starts to dig. "Come on and help me dig whatever this is up."

The girls nod and then start dig and brush the sand and dirt off of the first body. It was of a blonde spiky haired boy.

"It's a boy. No older than you girls." Luna said.

Makoto flipped him over as Ami proceeded to check his pulse on his wrist. "It's weak, but there's a pulse. With some rest he should be fine."

A whimper came from one of the lumps in the sand. Luna and Artemis ran to dig up what was whimpering and screamed their heads off.

"What's the matter?" Rei asked.

Luna and Artemis turned around with expressions like they had just seen a ghost or worse….

"It's a dog!" They both said simultaneously.

Usagi clasped her hands together and cooed. "I wanna see the puppy!"

Akamaru started to stand up like a demon rising out of the pits of hell with a low growl. Luna and Artemis slowly turning their heads around to see the "puppy", which was three times bigger than them. Luna and Artemis was scared out of their minds, so much that they clung onto Usagi's clothing.

Usagi didn't know whether to scream out in pain from their sharp claws digging into her body or scream out of fear of this giant dog, which probably could eat her entire body.

Akamaru sniffed the lump next to him and started to dig it out. Once Akamaru reached the face of Kiba's, he sat down to whimper again.

Makoto slowly approached Akamaru and Kiba's body in the sand, and got on her knees besides them. "It's ok, boy." Makoto softly petted Akamaru's head. "This must be your owner, huh?"

Rei and Minako finally got to pull Luna and Artemis off of Usagi's body, and placed them on the ground.

"See you two? He's harmless." Rei said.

Akamaru then saw the two cats and then got a twinkle in his eye, which caused Luna and Artemis to be frozen stiff. Akamaru walked over to the two frightened cats and sniffed them, which freaked them out even more, before giving them a playful lick on the face of both of them.

"See? Told ya. Harmless." Rei repeated.

"Now let's dig out the rest." Minako said as she started to dig at another lump.

The girls dug out the rest of the bodies as Ami evaluated all of them. "Well a few broken bones but other than they are perfectly fine. Luckily, there's a hospital not too far from here." Ami flipped open her cell phone and proceeded to call an ambulance.

"So they aren't youma. Since they are boys, they aren't senshi. Are they aliens?" Usagi asked.

"Considering our background, we would be considered aliens too, ya know." Rei pointed out.

Usagi rubbed the back of her head and laughed. "I guess you're right, Rei-chan."

"But where did they come from?" Minako asked.

Rei, Makoto, Minako and Usagi put their heads together to try to figure this out, but nothing came to mind.

Ami was finishing up her call for the paramedics. "Thank you, ma'am."

"You're welcome, Mizuno-san. I'll tell Saeko-sama, you will be arriving shortly. Until then, the paramedics are on their way."

As soon as Ami hung up the phone, Naruto began to stir as he tried to stand up. His vision was blurred and he had a bloody wound on the top of his head that stained his golden hair. "Sasuke?" He quickly clutched his right arm, which was broken after the landing.

Usagi got into Naruto's way and blocked him from trying to walk away. "Whoa! You're hurt very badly. You shouldn't be moving!"

Naruto, who was half unconscious which the girls could tell due to the glazed look in his eyes, but kept walking. "I made a promise to bring him back. I…I can't go back on my word." Naruto fell to his knees and looked up at the sky, towards the moon. He was out of it completely now. Usagi and the girls stood in front of Naruto, as Usagi waved her hands in his face, but he was unconscious again.

As Usagi and the others tried to figure out how to handle these newcomers, little did they know they were being watched by a long haired brunette woman in an all white business suit, heels, gloves and heels standing atop a warehouse nearby. She put her hands to the earpiece in her right ear and pushed a button.

"Kenshin-sama. We have more extraterrestrial activity in progress."

A male voice spoke back on the headset. "Great. Did you record the whole thing as you were trained to do?"

"Yes sir. I have proof of the entire event and you won't believe who's here also?"

"Odango girl? I should've guessed. Report back to headquarters, Kaoru. I'll schedule a meeting with the U.N tomorrow. Be there. Kenshin out."

Kaoru clicked her earset off and watched the paramedics drive up and start to place the boys onto the stretchers and cart them away in the ambulances. She then backflipped off the warehouse roof down to the ground 20 feet below and landed perfectly. She opened the door to a silver Lamborghini and sat in the driver's seat. Kaoru smiled as she looked to the person beside her in the passenger seat.

"I must be so lucky to have such a handsome man in my presence." She reached over and stroked the face of Sasuke, who was unconscious while he was bound and gagged. "Such a naughty boy to be tied up like this. Let's take you back to HQ so that we can get acquainted a little better." Kaoru put the ignition and turned it as the engine roared when she put her foot on the gas pedal, speeding down the highway.

**Chapter One End.**

**Plz Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: LOST IN TRANSLATION**

At Noon the next day, a balding man with grey hair stands in front of representatives of the United Nations, all 192 of them from every single recognized independent nation in the world.

"Greetings, Ladies and Gentlemen of the U.N." The man said into the microphone. Kaoru was standing beside him.

The Secretary General sitting in front of the podium in the general assembly room sighed. "What is it now, Mr. Wakana?"

"Well I'm not one to waste time, so I'll cut to the chase. We have more proof that the Earth is being invaded by aliens."

"What is this proof?"

Kenshin held up a remote to the projector and turned it on. A movie of five shooting stars and how one deviated from the others to a different location. "Here you see is five alien invaders entering the Earth's atmosphere and landing last night down in Japan. We have been lucky enough to capture and investigate one of them." He clicks the remote again as the projector changes to a camera recording of Sasuke tied up in a chair.

The crowd gasped and then rambles amongst themselves. The secretary general stands up outraged to see a young teenage boy tied up. "What is the meaning of this? You can't possibly tell me that this boy is an alien from outer space?"

"Well at first when Kaoru-san here brought him to me, I thought the same thing but then he possesses abilities far beyond human obtainment. As you see, Ladies and Gentlemen, this was recorded by our security cameras several hours ago upon capture of this child."

_Sasuke raised his head as he looks into the camera. "Where the hell am I?"_

_A man in white suit walked up to him. "Look at who's awake. Alright kid, tell us what your name is."_

_Sasuke smirked. "If I told you, I would have to kill you."_

_The man laughed heartily with sarcasm before slapping the taste out of Sasuke's mouth. "Look you little bastard, I don't have time for games so why don't you just tell us, why are you here?"_

"_How the hell should I know? You're the one who brought me here."_

_The man punched Sasuke in the gut. "Don't be a smartass!"_

_Sasuke laughed. "I don't even know who you are and yet you managed to piss me off." His Sharingan glared in his eyes, even though his hands were tied behind his back, there was enough room to make a simple hand sign. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke sucked in air and blew out flames from his mouth that engulfed the man entirely, killing him instantly._

_Sasuke spotted his sheathed katana on the desk and positioned his back to it so his hands could use his chakra to try and pull it to him. His hands motioning back and forth as the katana stirred on the desk until it finally flew at high speed towards him. Sasuke caught it in his hands and swiftly cut the ropes and he was free. _

_The alarm rang out and it wasn't long before the guards came into the room, guns drawn. _

"_Freeze! Hold it right there!" One of the guards said, as they all cocked their guns simultaneously._

"_Hmph." Sasuke's Sharingan glared right at them. The guards freaked and automatically started shooting, but to Sasuke it seemed like they were moving in slow motion as he started blocking all the bullets as he moved towards the guards._

_The guards soon ran out of bullets and looked at Sasuke with utter amazement in their eyes. _

"_What the hell…" One guard said._

_Sasuke then furiously slashed his katana with intense speed and then in an instant placed it back into the sheath. All the guards' clothes fell off before them into a big pile of fabric. They quickly grabbed themselves, blushing crimson red in the face as they scrambled to find their clothes in the pile. Sasuke calmly walked out the door entering the long hallway. _

_Suddenly from the opposite hall, Kaoru stood with a few guards blocking the exit, then more from the rear of Sasuke._

_Kaoru fixed the shades upon her face. "Where do you think you're going?" The reflection of Sasuke appeared in her shades._

_Sasuke grabbed the hilt of his katana and did one swift strike towards Kaoru and placed the katana back into the sheath. Upon replacing the katana back in the sheath, her clothes fell to pieces as she was left wearing nothing but bra and panties that were a little small for her measurements._

_All the MALE guards' jaws dropped as all their noses bled so much they had to hold their noses. Kaoru blushed as she quickly tried to cover herself up. While the guards were distracted with the "present" they just got, Sasuke managed to slip out the exit._

Kenshin clicked pause only to find most of the U.N members having nose bleed themselves. Kenshin raised his eyebrow as to why the sudden expression as he turned around to the projection screen as he gasped and a little blood leaked out of his nose too. It was paused on Kaoru standing in heels covering her self up but it didn't look like that at first. Her DD breasts were being pushed up, making them bigger. Her curves were slender and seductive.

A U.N member pulled out his Blackberry (while holding his bloody nose) to take a picture of this.

"KENSHIN-SAMA!" Kaoru yelled.

Kenshin was startled by her banshee like yell and started to juggle the remote before clicking a button, but it wasn't the Fast Forward button. He clicked the zoom in button which zoomed in on her breasts.

The crowd cooed in unison as they all pulled out Blackberries.

Kenshin clicked again frantically. It zoomed in on her supple buttocks.

Flashes went off everywhere, you could have swore they were paparazzi, speaking of which they bust through the door and their jaws dropped as they started to take pics.

"Money Shot!" One photographer yelled.

Kaoru growled as she appeared before the paparazzi, looking like a crazed inmate. "Get the hell out!!!!" She pushed them all through the door and slammed it, and then she turned around to Kenshin with the same look.

Kenshin's head sweat dropped as he chuckled uneasily. "Forgive me, Kaoru-san. It wasn't my fault."

She sternly walked over to him and gave him a death glare before snatching the remote and clicking the skip button.

"Aww." The members said in unison.

Kaoru gave them a death glare also and they quickly shut up. She coughed to clear her throat as she decided to handle the presentation from now on. "Anyway, as you could see, that boy possesses abilities far from human attainment."

The Secretary General wiped his bloody nose with a tissue before speaking. "I see that. What do you propose we do?"

"That we, earthlings should band together to fight this menace. For the past two years, numerous monsters or youma as they are called have been appearing in Japan and this "heroine" has appeared to combat them." Kaoru clicked the remote button to bring up a picture of Sailor Moon. "She calls herself the "Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon." Now she and her companions, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Pluto, and Tuxedo Kamen (Mask) have been fighting these youma who feast on us humans." Kaoru clicked again to bring up a pic of ugly monster. The crowd gasped in fear. "Now ever since Sailor Moon showed up, more and more of these things have shown up, but we think we have a prime suspect as to whom her secret identity may be." Another click. "I present to you, Usagi Tsukino. Age 17. Lives in the Azabu Juban district of Tokyo."

"So?"

"She has been present at every single youma attack on Tokyo and sometimes various parts of the country. So I'm saying we interrogate this girl and find out her true intentions and we'll also find where she's hiding the other aliens. We must act now before we lose the earth to these invaders." Kaoru snapped her fingers and fixed the shades upon her face.

A red haired man in shades wearing a white suit bust through the door as the entire U.N council watched him walked eerily closer to the podium holding a bulky manila folder. "Here you go, Kaoru-san, and might I say you're looking as beautiful as ever." He hands it to Kaoru.

"Charming as ever, Atsuko-kun. Is this it?"

"Yes. I spent all month looking for these documents and I just hope it's worth it."

The Secretary General raised his eyebrow, puzzled as to what they were talking about. "Excuse me, but what is that you are holding?"

Kaoru held up the manila folder for the entire council to see. "What I have here is every single document and research material of one, former Professor Tomoe. A genius in genetics and cybernetics. With these files, we could create super soldiers capable of combating the invaders, a world police force."

Atsuko interrupted Kaoru mid-speech. "Imagine being able to combat terrorism, solving crimes, and basically sending mankind into the next step in evolution. Moving from just Homo-sapiens to Homo-superiors. Our wildest dreams could be achieved through this research."

"All we ask of you, the entire U.N council, is to sign a legal document stating that me and my associates have access to anything and everything the world has to offer." Kaoru assured the council.

The Secretary General folded his hands together and took a deep breath. "I don't know. This seems like a big plan, you have set up. Are you sure it'll work."

"General, I know it'll work. It may seem like a long shot, but it's the only chance we have at true peace."

The General sighed. "Ok then. The council members and I shall discuss this treaty, but you must do something for us."

"Anything." Kenshin said with an excited look on his face.

"You must gather evidence that proves that these alien invaders are a threat to the human race. If you cannot within a week's time, then I have no choice but to deem your demands null and void."

"You have our word, The Special Tactics and Response (STAR) team is always ready to fulfill our duties in studying paranormal and supernatural anomalies." The old man assured.

"You are dismissed."

Kaoru, Atsuko, and Kenshin packed up their stuff and walked out the building into the all white hummer limousine, before the driver drove away.

"Proof huh?" Atsuko said.

"Let's bust out the special forces. Kaoru, I want a meeting scheduled two days from now. Atsuko, I want your siblings to do recon." Kenshin commanded.

"Setsuko and Yuriko? They aren't ready yet. They haven't even graduated yet from the academy."

"I know but they hold the advantage to our mission. Have them infiltrate Azabu Juban High and investigate this Usagi. She's the key to all this. They enroll tomorrow."

"If it is what you wish."

"Alot is riding on you two, promise me you won't fail."

Kaoru and Atsuko nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes Sir."

Kenshin looked out the window into the sky. "We cannot proceed with our plans without the trust of the world on our side, not unless we want to be terminated ourselves, now the game is set and the first move is to be made. We play this out right…" Kenshin clenches his right hand. "Checkmate."

Meanwhile, Naruto slowly awaken to the sound of conversation. His sky blue eyes scanned the room to find Neji, Kiba and Sai talking to a group of girls, he never seen before. Neji and the other boys had on hospital gowns, so Naruto figured he was in a hospital. Neji's left arm was in a cast, Sai's ribs were bandaged and Kiba's head was bandaged as well. As always Naruto was completely healed thanks to the power of the nine tailed fox. Naruto was listening in but it seems like he only caught half of the conversation.

Kiba laid back down in his bed. "You've gotta be shitting me."

Sai massages his ribs. "This changes everything."

Neji sighed in disappointment. "What do we do now? There's no way we can go back."

A blonde girl with an odango hairstyle sat at the edge of Naruto's bed. "Cheer up, you guys. We can help you find your way home."

"Thank you for your hospitality, Usagi-san. I personally thank all of you." Neji said.

Makoto gave a pleasant smile. "Don't sweat it."

Kiba rubs his forehead. "In the meantime, can someone explain to me what's with these forehead marks we had?"

Ami pulled out a miniature laptop with the mark of mercury on it and clicked a few buttons and began to read. "Basically here's the gist of it all. A war of galactic proportions engulfed the entire universe and the former Queen; Usagi-chan's mother used the powers of her sailor crystal to restore the universe back to normal, like a second big bang. Celestial powers given to those who were born and living during that era in time."

Naruto slowly sat up. "What are you guys talking about?

Neji and the others looked at Naruto. Neji coughed to clear his throat in order to explain the situation to the confused blonde. "Well Naruto, it seems like we got ourselves in a bad situation."

"How bad and where's Sasuke?"

Neji bowed his head in disappointment. "I'm sorry, Naruto. He's gone."

Naruto clenched his bed sheets. "Damn it. Not again. I can't face Tsunade-baa-chan knowing I failed again. I'm amazed she hasn't broken down the door, scolding me on what I should've done and totally critiquing my actions."

"That's because she won't, Naruto."

"What? She passed out drunk again?"

Kiba snickered. "Probably right about now."

"Kiba!" Neji scolded him.

Kiba shrugged and put up an innocent look. "What? I'm being honest."

"Naruto-kun, what Neji is trying to say is that we aren't in Konoha, let alone our own dimension."

Naruto had a face of despair and gasped. "YOU MEAN…," Neji, Kiba and Sai all bowed their heads in disappointment. "NO ICHIRAKU'S!!!"

Kiba and Neji both punched Naruto in the back of the head. "We're serious, you idiot!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head where they struck him. "So you mean to tell me we are in a different dimension? First crystals, now this. This is just too much. I think I rather face Tsunade-baa-chan now." Naruto stands up to rip the bandages off of him.

Usagi gasped in surprise. Ami was shocked as well. "Uzumaki-san, you shouldn't do that, you're not…," Ami and Usagi saw that Naruto's wounds had completely healed. "Healed?"

Naruto did a few stretches and cracked his knuckles and took a deep breath. "Ahhh! Good as new!"

Usagi was confused. "So you aren't worried at all about getting back home?"

"Well of course I am, but nothing gets done if I sit here worrying about it. I'm going to do something about it. I'll find a way back, I promise. That's my nindo, my ninja way!" Naruto stood valiantly on top of his hospital bed.

The hospital door suddenly opened as everyone looked at the door to find a silhouette of a nurse, but something was weird about this nurse.

"Good Morning! How are my most favorite patients doing today?" The would be nurse said.

Usagi frowned. "Minako-chan. What are you doing?"

Minako cosplaying as a nurse laughed proudly with her hands on her hips. "I took it upon myself to help these boys to recover as much as possible!" Usagi and Ami both hide their faces in embarrassment.

Ami closed her miniature laptop and sighed. "It's nice to see you showing some hospitality to our guests, but tell me you didn't…."

"Make them a home cooked meal? I sure did!" Minako walked out and wheeled in hospital trays full of steaming chicken noodle soup.

Naruto's stomach growled loudly as he drooled for the food. "That looks so good!"

Minako smiled. "Why thank you! I worked hard to make sure that this batch of soup wasn't horrible like the last few times."

"What do you mean by that?" Sai asked.

Minako avoided the question and one by one placed a bowl on each boy's lap, but since Neji's arm was broken, Minako took it upon herself to feed him personally.

Naruto quickly dived into his soup, slurping loudly but suddenly his stomach growled again, but for a different reason. His face started to turn green as his stomach felt like it was turning upside down and erupting. Naruto ran to the window, slammed it open and proceeded to vomit the soup and then some. Kiba and Sai, already taking a few slurps, started to throw up into the trash cans they have picked up near their beds.

Usagi and Ami had to console Naruto back to his bed cause after vomiting, it left him dizzy and nauseous against the window sill.

Neji gulped a wad of spit as he saw the fate that had bestowed itself upon his friends and what awaited him. He looked at Minako who was smiling from ear to ear like nothing as happened as she scooped up some broth and noodle in her spoon and proceeded to guide the spoon towards his mouth. Time seemed to slow down to mere milliseconds as the mouth loomed closer. Neji sweated bullets as he could see bubbles popping ominously in the broth.

"_Come on, Neji don't be rude to her hospitality. Maybe its not that bad" _Neji thought to himself as he closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Minako placed the spoon in his mouth and Neji clamped down on it and gulped it down. It didn't take long for Neji's stomach to start tossing around. Neji's began to shake and felt the pressure rise up. "_Must fight it. Must fight it!_" Neji used all of the willpower he had to keep himself from puking his guts. He felt nauseous and the room started to spin. "Thank you, Minako-san. It was delicious."

Minako jumped up for joy and squealed. "Finally, I, Minako Aino made a perfect dish!"

Usagi and Ami bowed their heads in embarrassment. "Minako-chan…" They both said in unison.

Usagi's cell phone began to ring, so she reached into her pants pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

The male voice on the other end spoke in a worried tone. "Usako, where are you? I thought we had arranged to meet at the mall today?"

Usagi gasped, completely taken by surprise. She had completely forgotten about the date she and Mamoru set up, the other day. "Oh! Mamo-chan! I got caught up in something. Don't worry though. I'll be there in a few minutes!"

"Ok Usako, I'll wait until then. Love you."

"Love you too, Mamo-chan." Usagi closed her phone, thus ending the phone call and turned to Naruto and the others. "I'm sorry guys, I have to leave now. I trust you'll be fine till I return?"

Naruto and the others nodded. Ami sat down in the chair across from the beds. "I'll stay a little bit longer. Spend some time with mother."

"And you, Minako?"

Minako was hugging an almost unconscious Neji by the non-broken arm. "I'll stay here and make sure our guests are taken well care of."

Naruto, Kiba and Sai picked up the trash cans again and puked in them after hearing that. Today was going to be a long day.

**Chapter Two End.**

**Plz review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: HOME SWEET HOME **

Sasuke roamed the streets of Tokyo with sense of direction all night. The morning sun burned his eyes that he could barely see, because he was so tired. Sasuke soon began to wonder aimlessly into the road.

A SUV driving down the road honked his horn loudly to warn Sasuke of his impending doom. Bystanders gasped, frozen in fear for the unsuspecting young man. Sasuke turned his head behind him, annoyed of the noisy vehicle saw that it was but inches from making a bloody splatter on the pavement. He did a graceful backflip over the SUV, his body mere centimeters from the vehicle in mid-air, before landing perfectly and watching the car skid and wreck into a fire hydrant.

The male driver of the SUV stepped out of the car and raised a fist. "What the hell! Do you have any idea how much this car cost! My wife is going to kill me, you damn moron!"

Sasuke, paying no attention to the obviously peeved man, looked at an old shrine up ahead. It sparked his interest, the only thing that seemed normal in this weird place. He jumped up atop a streetlight and jumped from one to another towards the shrine.

The man and other bystanders' jaws dropped to the ground, shocked of this boy's superhuman abilities, completely speechless.

Sasuke reached the shrine and took a close look at it. It had that creepy, old and run down look to it. Sasuke was beginning to doubt anyone was even here. He sighed and walked inside to take a rest, not like anyone was going to stop him. He found a room with a fire pit but it was nothing but old ashes in it. Sasuke bent down into the ashes and rubbed his hand across the pile. It was warm still, SOMEONE had been here. Sasuke brushed the dirt and ash off of his hand and looked around to see if anyone was going to come in, but after a while, he did a few hand signs and sucked in air. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke blew out flames from his mouth into the pit igniting it instantly. He then took off his burnt cloak and folded it into a cushion for his butt and sat down Indian style with his hands into each of his sleeves and dozed off.

A raven haired girl in her traditional priestess dress walked down the halls of the shrine, holding a broom in hand, started to sweep the dust and cobwebs away. Rei sighed to herself, it's been a week before the accident.

"I wish Yuichiro was here, but…" Something caught her attention. "I smell fire?" Rei looked around to find the source of the smell of smoke. Rei searched each room but nothing until she came to the room with the fire pit. It was there, she saw a boy in a hakama and kimono, and without thinking she instantly glomped him. "Oh Yuichiro! I knew you couldn't be gone!" Sasuke was completely asleep when he was hugged. His snoring was what brought Rei back to the real world. "Eh?" She looked Sasuke in the face and was startled to see this stranger sitting in here, her scream of shock didn't faze him, a heavy sleeper it seems.

Rei picked up her broom and poked Sasuke with it. "_Who the hell is this guy? I can't believe I mistook Yuichiro for this freeloader._" Rei thought as her pokes got more frantic before she just raised her broom to struck.

She swung her broom towards Sasuke's head, but all of a sudden, Sasuke grabbed the handle of the broom. Rei was shocked to see him do such a thing without even looking. She tried to pull the broom but it wouldn't budge from Sasuke's grip.

Sasuke yawned and then looked at Rei with a drowsy look in his eyes. "Do you mind?" Sasuke finally let go of the broom as he resumed his sleeping position earlier.

Rei was slightly annoyed that this guy has taken residence in this holy shrine. "Listen you! You can't just barge in here and just make this place your home! The Hikawa Shrine is not a homeless shelter! Now state your business or else you can leave!"

"Can you not yell? I got a headache and I don't need your permission to stay here. I can do what I want, when I want." Sasuke spoke back.

A huge vein bulged in Rei's temple. "Do you know who are you mouthing off to?! I am the miko (shrine maiden) of this shrine!"

"Oh my bad. May I have permission to stay?" Sasuke said with sarcasm.

Rei growled at his behavior, such an untrained savage like him agitates him way more than Usagi ever could. "LEAVE NOW OR…" Rei's cell phone clipped to her kimono rang abruptly interrupting her. She was embarrassed when she picked it up, as she turned to Sasuke. "Uhhhhh excuse me," Then she turned away to answer the phone. "Hello?"

A male voice was on the other end. "Hello, Hino-san. This is Doctor Ryoichi from Japan Red Cross Medical Center. I'm calling you about your grandfather."

Rei gripped the phone tighter. "Doctor, is he ok?"

"Well, Hino-san, we have to do more tests to find what's wrong with your grandfather."

Suddenly a familiar voice sprung up with enthusiasm. "Hello Nurse! I need some medical attention!"

Rei raised her eyebrow and sighed in embarrassment, knowing the voice yelling in the hospital. "Grandpa."

Doctor Ryoichi was startled by something. "Oh Hino-sama! What are you doing?!"

A smack was heard, Rei could only guess that Grandpa couldn't keep his hands to himself again and got slapped by the nurse.

"Let me talk to my granddaughter!" Gramps yelled.

"Hino-sama!" Sounds were heard, that sounded like two grown men struggling over a cell phone and then…

"Rei-san! I'll be back as soon as I can!"

Rei's expression changed. "Oh no, Grandpa! The doctors have to make sure you're cleared to leave. Besides you can trust me with taking care of the shrine."

"Ok Rei-san, I trust you are keeping the shrine in top condition?" Sasuke yawned so loud that it could be heard through the phone. "Rei? What was that?"

Rei placed her hand over the speaker and looked at Sasuke, who was lying down, scratching his butt, then going back to sleep. Rei took a few steps away from the boy and resumed the conversation. "Nothing, Grandpa. Just Usagi-chan again. You know how silly she acts."

"Ok, I miss you and the shrine." Grandpa spoke in a sad tone.

"I miss you too. I'll be there later to check up on you."

Suddenly… "Hino-san?" It was Ryoichi's voice.

Rei blushed with embarrassment. "Doctor!"

"Your grandfather ran after another nurse…again."

Rei's temple bulged with a vein. "Grandpa, not again."

"Have a nice evening, Hino-san." Doctor Ryoichi hung up the phone.

Rei sighed and closed her phone and placed it back on the clip. After a deep breath, she turned around to yell some more at Sasuke, but he was now snoring. Rei picked back up her broom and headed to her room to change into a red long sleeved t-shirt and black jeans with black sneakers. She came back around the room with the pit, to see if Sasuke was there. Just as expected, he hasn't moved from the same spot. Rei folded her arms and rolled her eyes as she just left the shrine through the front entrance.

"What a jerk! If I had my way, I would totally Fire Soul his butt! That'll give him something to think about!" Rei said to herself as she walked down the steps leading down to the street from the shrine entrance.

Meanwhile…

"No!!!" Naruto yelled. He was huddled up in the corner with Sai and Kiba as they held on to each other for dear life.

Nurse Minako was holding a spoon full of porridge, she had made early that morning. "Open wide." She still had that creepy smile on her face from before.

Neji had to bail his friends outta this jam quick. "Uhhh Minako-san." Neji had to take one for the team. "I would like some please?"

Minako squealed with joy as she held it out for Neji. "Ok Neji-kun!"

Neji ate the porridge without hesistation and quickly gulped it down so he wouldn't have to taste it's horrible taste. Neji put up a fake smile. "It's wonderful, Minako-san."

Minako quickly hugged Neji gleefully. "I'm glad you like it, Neji-kun!"

While Minako was busy hugging him, Neji pulled out a marker and pad and wrote something down. He showed it to the cowering trio in the corner. It read: "YOU OWE ME…….BIG TIME!!!"

Ami and Makoto opened the door and waved to everyone.

"Good Morning, everyone. I would like you to meet Makoto Kino, another one of our friends."

Makoto waved to the boys. "Hi."

Kiba took a look at Makoto, she filled out in just the right places on her body. Kiba blushed across his face and pushed Naruto and Sai off of him. "He…Hello Makoto-san." He ran and got a chair for her. "Please, have a seat."

Makoto smiled at Kiba's chivalry and sat down in the seat. "Why thank you."

"You're welcome!" Kiba smiled from ear to ear.

The door suddenly opened with Usagi struggling to carry four backpacks with the Leaf symbol on them all. "So heavy…"

Mako frowned. "If they were heavy, you should've asked me to help you."

"Well I actually thought I could carry them!" Usagi stuck out her tongue and did a raspberry. "Here's you guys stuff, the front office had them."

Luna and Artemis walked up by Usagi's feet and jumped up onto Naruto's bed. Naruto tilted his head and raised his eyebrow in curiosity of the crescent moon bald spot. "Usagi-san, is these your cats?"

Usagi proceeded to hand each backpack to each one of the boys. "The black cat is Luna, she's mine. Artemis, the white one is Minako's."

Luna and Artemis turned around to face Naruto. Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off of the crescent bald spot on both Artemis's and Luna's forehead. Weird images started to appear in Naruto's mind, as he clutched his forehead in pain.

_A young 14-year old blonde spiky hair boy stood in his room in a grand palace surrounded by a vast sea. The palace stood majestically lit up by bright lights and a calming wind in the air. The boy breathed in deeply, the pure air into his nostrils with his eyes closed. He was wearing an all white tuxedo but the tie was unraveled and the suit unbuttoned. He had his hands in his pants, a relaxed pose and a serene look on his face. He raised his right hand towards the sky that was just past the balcony window. Towards the Earth. He cradled it in his hand like a newborn child. Amazed at the other world, that's just beyond his grasp._

"_Perseus-kun?" A voice spoke behind him._

_He turned around to find a woman in her early twentiest sitting there behind him in a golden gown. She had black feline ears and a cat tail. He could only smile. "Hello, Luna-chan."_

"_What are you doing out here all by yourself?" She asked, curious of his actions._

"_Just watching the earth, Luna-chan. It's beautiful." Naruto turned around to stare at the planet some more. "How I want to once go there and see what's it like."_

"_But you know your place is here. We can't just leave and frolic about." She placed her hands on her hips. "Besides your friends are waiting for you downstairs, Hermes, Zeus, Ares, Aphrodite, they all came and are waiting for you."_

"_Ok be down in a sec."_

_Luna nodded and proceeded to leave the room. Perseus returned to looking out the window at the planet Earth and sighed before leaving the room._

Kiba shook proceeded to shake Naruto, who was in a different world. "Naruto! Snap outta it!" It didn't work.

Sai laid his hand on Kiba's shoulder and signaled him to move. "I got this Kiba-kun. I read this in a book once that when a person seems to be in a trance like state, you snap them outta it like this." Sai raised his right hand and proceeded to deliver a powerful slap to the face.

Naruto quickly grabbed his face and yelped. "Ow! What the hell Sai!"

"Oh, Naruto-kun are you back to your senses or do I have to do it again?" Sai raise his hand again.

Naruto quickly waves his arms to show that he's fine. "No! Please don't! I'm fine!"

Sai lowered his hand and smiled. "Good it worked."

Naruto sighed and rubbed the red mark on his face. "Seriously Sai I think you get a sick pleasure outta this." Then it came back to Naruto, as he gasped and picked up Luna and hugged her tightly. "Luna-chan! It's me! Don't you remember me?" Luna struggled to get out of his tight grip, but stopped and looked at Naruto with an puzzled look. "Perseus! Don't you remember me!?"

Luna's eyes widen as she looked at Naruto and pictured Perseus' face and put them together. A perfect match except the whiskers. "Perseus-kun?"

Kiba, dressed in a green long sleeved shirt with a black Leaf symbol on the back and black baggy pants with black sneakers, was startled to see the cat start talking. "It talks!"

Naruto chuckles as he hugged Luna. Usagi was deeply confused. "Perseus? Who's that?"

Luna struggled. "Ok Perseus-kun, you can let me go now."

"Ok, but its Naruto now." Naruto let Luna go as she jumped down.

Luna coughed to clear her throat before speaking. "Usagi. Perseus is your younger brother."

Makoto, Minako, and Ami's eyes widen. "BROTHER!?"

Rei slammed the door and looked at everyone with pure horror. "Am I hearing this right? You mean to tell me there's two of them?!"

Makoto blinked at Rei. "Rei-chan, how long have you've been standing at the door?"

"Long enough to hear the most devastating news of my life."

Usagi frowned and folded her arms in a huff. "Hmph. Rei-chan is so mean towards me."

Ami stepped in front of the girls with a confused look on her face. "But I thought senshi, could only have one child?"

Luna sweat dropped and rubbed the back of her head. "Whoops. I mean he's your adopted brother."

"Adopted?" The girls said in unison.

Artemis cleared his throat as a way to get attention. Luna looked at him and blinked. "Yes Artemis?"

Now that Artemis had the floor to speak. "Yes, although we don't know who his parents were, but Queen Serenity used to always say he was a gift from the cosmos. But I hate to cut this family reunion short, but we have bigger things to attend to."

"Can't it wait, Artemis-san?" Minako said. "I wanna hear the story of Perseus."

Artemis turned to Minako. "But!"

Luna shifted to Artemis and laid her paw on his shoulder and nodded. "I'll make it quick Artemis." Luna cleared her throat and began to speak. "In the beginning of time, chaos was the original form of existence. It was this dark void of space, that Guardian Cosmos established the galaxy cauldron and created four crystals to calm the rage of the intense void and bestow life to the universe. The Moon, The Sun and The planets were created and life flourished on them. This was the beginning of the Silver Millenium Kingdom. Queen Serenity and others unknown were given the crystals in order to sustain order in the universe. Usagi is in possession of the Silver Crystal, one of the original four. Queen Serenity was in the possession of the Platinum Crystal. It was unknown as to who was in possession of the other two, until suddenly the Celestial Crystal appears before Queen Serenity. The Queen said it felt warm to the touch and it's everlasting shine rivaled even hers, but what surprised her the most was that it took the form of a child."

"Sounds like Chibi Chibi's situation and what she was." Rei said with her hand on her chin.

"Yes and Perseus was born. Much like Princess Serenity and Sailor Moon, Perseus has his own celestial powers, although he's not a senshi since he's a male, Queen Serenity found out that a rare group of males in the universe were bestowed their own sailor crystals. Perseus, Hermes, Ares, Zeus, and Aphrodite. They were the male counterparts of Princess Serenity and her guardian senshi."

Naruto waved his hands, trying to gain attention. "Whoa whoa whoa! Slow down a second. I haven't got everything and it's very sketchy to me. So tell me who's who?"

Artemis interrupted again. "Zeus had the Crystal of Jupiter. Hermes had the Crystal of Mercury. Aphrodite, the Crystal of Venus. Ares, the Crystal of Mars."

Naruto grins and chuckles heartily. "And I have the Celestial Crystal. That's awesome!"

Neji, Sai and Kiba frowned in unison, as Neji shook his head in disappointment. "But wasn't it you who said the crystals were worthless and pieces of crap?"

Naruto's eyes widen and laughed uneasily to cover his mistake. "Now Neji, you didn't believe that did you? And besides since I have such a great crystal, that makes me the leader of this team."

Kiba folded his arms and rolled his eyes around. "I never agreed to that."

Naruto sat up in his bed, more excited than ever. "Please Luna-chan. Tell me more!"

Luna bowed her head, afraid to show her face. Rei and the others felt the bitter coldness from her silence. They all knew what happened next. Luna took a deep breath before beginning to deliver the harsh reality check. "That's just the thing, Naruto-kun. There is nothing else."

Naruto was deeply confused with her remark. "What? Whaddya mean there's nothing else?" Usagi placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked up into her blue eyes and it told the story.

"Naruto-kun. The Silver Millenium was engulfed in war. Nobody survived. Queen Serenity sacrificed herself and her crystal into restoring the Universe back to its original form." Luna got that lump out of her throat. Naruto clenched his bedsheets. "Queen Serenity did want everyone to be reborn as normal human children."

Neji scratched his chin in his clean pair of clothes. "If we follow this, then that means I would be Aphrodite, Kiba's past life would be Zeus, Sai would be Hermes, and…"

Naruto then gasped when it finally hit him. "And Sasuke would be Ares! That means for sure he's here!" Naruto stood up in his bed raising his fist to the ceiling. "I'll be able to bring him back for sure!"

The girls blinked at Naruto's sudden change of heart. Usagi tilted her head. "That's the second I heard you say that name. Who's Sasuke?"

Naruto sat back down. "Sasuke's my friend and I have to bring him back to Konoha. It's a promise I made." Naruto reached into his bag and pulled out a headband with a scar across it and looked at it.

Neji sat down on the bed across from Naruto. "Sasuke is Naruto's friend and most greatest rival. Throughout their year together as Team 7, they endured dangerous mission after mission together, with Naruto struggling to seek acknowledgement from Sasuke. Soon an evil man by the names of Orochimaru seeked to obtained the bloodline trait of the Uchiha and Sasuke was his only way in. Orochimaru used despicable means to lure Sasuke and soon enough, Sasuke was in his grasp, but it was of his own free will. Naruto, Kiba, and I along with two other good friends joined forces to bring Sasuke back but to no avail. Naruto and Sasuke had a great battle with Sasuke being the victor and leaving towards Orochimaru."

Naruto clenched the headband tightly. "But I know he's not a lost cause. I will do whatever it takes to get him to see that I'm his friend and that Konoha is his home, no matter what mistakes he made."

"Wow. What a sad story." Minako said holding onto Neji's arm.

"He was the main one that pulled me out of the darkness. The loneliness in my heart. And now I'm going to return the favor." Suddenly the crescent moon symbol appeared in Naruto's forehead and the Celestial Crystal materialized from his chest and suddenly it glows and emitted a blinding flash. Everyone shielded their eyes and when the light dimmed, there was an all white wristwatch in Naruto's lap. Naruto picked it up and scanned it. In all sense, it was a regular watch to the naked eye but with some brainpower it didn't really seem like just a regular watch. "Huh? A watch?"

Luna and Artemis both gasped. Artemis pointed to the watch. "Not just any watch. It's a transforming device to become Soldier Moon!"

"Kick-ass! I can totally become a superhero now?"

Usagi laughed heartily and placed her arm around Naruto's neck. "Slow down, ROOKIE. Before you can just be an intergalactic warrior, you gotta learn the basics. One, SAILOR MOON, that'll be me, is the one and only leader here. Two, You always follow my lead…"

Naruto wasn't paying any attention to her. He was looking at the "kick-ass" watch he just got. "_This is awesome! With this I'm sure I can keep my promise._"

"Are you even listening to me!" Usagi yelled.

Makoto giggled and turned to Kiba. "So Kiba-kun, that would make you Soldier Jupiter? What a coincidence, I'm Sailor Jupiter."

Kiba blushed and smiled, chuckling to himself. "_I'm the luckiest guy in the world!_"

Makoto smiled, but in her mind. "_I'm the luckiest girl in the world!_"

"I'm Soldier Mercury huh?" Sai said.

"Well I'm Sailor Mercury." Ami spoke up.

Minako squealed and turned her head eerily towards Neji. "That means!"

Neji gulped a large wad of spit as he began to sweat bullets. "Don't tell me…"

"Neji-kun is Soldier Venus! Yay! I'm so lucky!"

"Yeah. Me too." Neji felt like crying on the inside.

Rei sighed and folded her arms. "And this Sasuke guy is my counterpart huh? A bummer. I wonder what he looks like?"

"Ami-chan, can you hand me the pen and pad out of my backpack for a minute?"

"Yes Sai-san." Ami walks beside the bed and reaches in the bag and pulls out a pen and pad and hands it to Sai.

"Rei-chan. You want to know what he looks like right? I can do a composite sketch of what he looks like."

Ami blinked. "Sai, you're an artist?"

Sai began to draw on the pad. "Yes. I've been drawing and painting since I was a small child. It was the only thing that put my feelings in." Sai licked his lips and turned the pad at an angle to get the minute details in. "There we go. Done."

Rei clasped her hands together with hope in her eyes. "I bet he's hot!" Rei was all excited and then Sai slowly turned the pad backwards for Rei to see the composite sketch of Sasuke. Rei's eyes soon turned to pure horror, her jaw dropped slightly and she felt like she couldn't breath. This Sasuke….was…..HIM.

Naruto and the others gathered around Sai and his perfectly accurate portrait of Sasuke as Rei slipped to the back, still speechless.

"Wow Sai. That's a perfect mirror image of Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Yep, that's our Ares alright." Artemis said to confirm but it didn't make Rei feel any better.

Usagi smiled and patted Rei on the back. "You're so lucky Rei. That Sasuke guy is hot! But he doesn't compare to Mamo-chan."

Rei was still shocked and speechless but managed to get a few words out. "Yeah. Lucky me."

**CHAPTER THREE END.**

**PLZ REVIEW. TELL ME IF IT SUCKS OR IF IT'S OK OR IF IT'S AWESOME. TELL ME BUT BE CONSIDERATE PPL. BESIDES I'M DOING THE BEST I CAN, AND WITH YOU I CAN BE BETTER. ANYWAY TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU'RE INTERESTED. OH AND FOR A LITTLE EXTRA INFORMATION ABOUT THE MYTHOLOGICAL NAMES, THE PLOT, THE CHARACTERS OR JUST WANT TO KNOW ME, GO TO MY PROFILE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR: PICKING UP WHERE WE LEFT OFF**

An hour later after Usagi and the others had left the hospital, Rei was the last one to leave the hospital with a look of gloom on her face, her hands in her pockets walking ever so slowly down the street as the sun began to sink into the horizon and the lights of the city began to flicker on. Rei's heart was beating loudly that she could hear the cries of it, as if someone had a tight grip on it and wouldn't let go.

She hadn't felt this bad since…

_Rei brushed outside of the shrine, as the sun beamed down from the horizon. Her work was just being finished up, keeping the shrine in tip-top shape like always. She wiped a trickle of sweat from her forehead with a small towel and placed it on her shoulder._

"_Yuichiro!" She waited for a response but received none. "Yuichiro!!!" No response yet again. "Where in the world is that guy? I swear whenever you need him he's nowhere to be found!" Rei said to herself._

"_Rei-chan!!!" said a voice from far away. It was Yuichiro waving from across the street holding a small pink box in front of a group of people waiting to cross the street.. Yuichiro stepped on the crossway with a smile on his face and joy in his step as the crosswalk light flashed for the go-ahead.._

_Suddenly a car blazes down the empty road, the driver with his tie undone, his suit wrinkled, his face wet from excessive crying as he gulped down a bottle of Merlot, the nearest source of alcohol to bury into his system to dull his pain. _

_A family of four, a mother, a father, a teenage son, and a little girl. Everyone was walking across the street while the little girl was holding a brown puppy she had just got from the pet store. Suddenly the puppy started to struggle against the girl's weight and managed to slip out of her hands and run to sniff the fire hydrant and proceeded to relieve himself on it. The girl turned around and walked to the middle of the crosswalk._

"_Taji, come here boy!" the girl yelled to the puppy. Taji barked and ran to the girl's embrace as she giggles._

"_Keiko, come here honey." The mother said looking at her child from off the sidewalk. _

_Keiko smiled. "Ok mommy!" Her voice was drowned out by the screeching of tires and the loud blaring horn of the speeding car._

_Yuichiro quickly turned around and struggled through the group of bystanders and at full speed dived and pushed the girl out of the way of the incoming vehicle, then…_

Rei blocked the thought from her mind as she walked down the street. "_I'm beat. Maybe a dip in the hot springs will do me good._" A few minutes later she walked inside the shrine and went straight to the bathroom to undress and wrap a towel around her chest and a few more for later. She walked outside to the night sky, the moon glowing in the pitch black sky, the steam rising off of the water in the hot spring. She takes off the towel and tosses it over to the side. Her naked body steps into the water and proceeded to sit and relax in the water.

"Ahhhh. Just what I needed to calm my nerves." Rei sighed and laid her head back, closing her eyes. Several bubbles started to surface not that far from where Rei was sitting. "Huh?" Rei looked and spotted the bubbles as more and more started to bubble up.

Suddenly Sasuke stood up completely naked, gasping for air. The water run down his glistening abdomen all the way down to… "Huh? Oh its you again."

Rei jumped out in a flash and quickly covered herself with a towel then pointed to Sasuke. "What the hell are you doing here and why are you naked?!"

"I'm taking a dip in the hot spring and are you dumb? You can't relax in the hot springs with your clothes on, duh!"

"Listen up, pal! I don't know what your deal is but it's seriously messed up."

Sasuke grabbed a laying towel and wiped his face clean. "Hmph."

"I can't take it anymore!" Rei stormed back inside the shrine and quickly donned on her night gown, before picking up her cell phone and dialing a number. She held the phone to her ear and listens to the dial tone before hearing a click. "Usagi-chan! Is Naruto there?"

"No he went out for a walk. You know that having him live with us was actually a great idea, I mean he and Mamo-chan really hit it off. Everyone seems to be happy with their new homes and…"

"Yeah yeah yeah, and I got him a great house-warming gift and everything. Usagi, I found him."

"Found who?"

The night sky was lit up with the blinking and flashy streetlights of Central Tokyo. Naruto looked up in awe of the colorful and brilliant neon lights.

"Wow! I have to say this place is about the same size about Konoha, although not as flamboyant." Naruto walked the streets in some modern street clothes with his hands in his pants. Then suddenly a scream rung out in the street. Naruto looks over to the corner and sees a hideous monster attacking a woman.

"Help! Somebody help!" The lady yelled.

The monster laughed. "Be quiet and let me have your energy!" It was clear to see that this youma meant business, but what was weird, was that people was watching this and not helping at all.

"What the hell! That lady is being attacked and nobody's helping!" Naruto looks around and looks at his watch. "Well time to show the world, there's a brand new superhero in town." Naruto runs into an alleyway and raises his arm to the sky. "But wait." Lowers his arm. "How do I activate this stupid thing again? What did Luna-sama say?" Naruto closes his eyes and tries to remember.

_Luna appeared in his mind and said the words: "Moon Power."_

Naruto reopened his eyes and sighed. "Yeah. Totally lame but beggers can't be choosers I guess." Naruto raises his arm again and recites the phrase. "Moon Power!" And in a flash, white ribbons unravels out from the watch and forms a white trench coat, black shirt, black pants, white shoes and a white headband with yellow crescent moon prints on it. Naruto looked at his clothes and laughed. "Awesome! Now I can totally kick some monster ass now."

"Ahhh! Somebody help me!" The woman yelled slowly crawling away.

"Stop right there!" Naruto yelled.

The crowd, the woman and even the monster man looked at the teenage blonde kid standing on a trash can wearing a somewhat Halloween type outfit.

"Who the hell are you?" The monster man asked.

"I'm Soldier Moon and I'm here to save the lady from your evil clutches!" Naruto pointed valiantly to the monster.

Suddenly the crowd groaned, mysterious lights cut on from all directions as a man with a bullhorn stood up from his chair in the crowd. He spoke in a not-so-polite tone into his bullhorn. "Can somebody tell me who the fuck is this kid and why the fuck is he on my fucking set!"

The monster man put his hands on his head and pulled it off revealing a normal every day underpaid minor actor in a costume. "Seriously kid go play somewhere else. I got kids to feed and I don't need you fulfilling your little fanboy dreams at my job."

Naruto looked around at the scowling faces of the actors, and producers and cameramen and other innocent bystanders. "You mean…you're not in danger?"

The female actor was up smoking a cigarette and blew a few puffs into the night sky, before giving Naruto a death glare. "Whaddya think, kid?"

Naruto looked at the giant sign that said "Shooting in progress for the New PGSM live action series coming back next week." Naruto felt like dying at that moment, that was the most embarrassing moment of his life. "Ohhh…"

A actor dressed in an exact replica of Sailor Moon's original outfit but looked nothing like her. Her makeup made her look like a cheap hussy, the odangos was too prissy and Sailor Moon was definitely not so…developed. Her breasts looked like they could barely fit in the outfit and the skirt was at least five inches too short, one would reconsider thinking that this film was actually G-rated. "Soldier Moon? Who's that?"

The director raised his bullhorn to speak. "I don't know, but it gives me a great idea for the next episode. Soldier Moon vs. Sailor Moon for the title of Supreme ruler of the Moon Kingdom! Do you know how much money that would rake in? Screw an episode! A movie! Just wait until the board of directors hear about this!" The director turned around and clapped his hands to get the attention of the actors and staff. "We'll be millionaires…no BILLONAIRES once the movie hits theaters!" He looked around expecting a response. "Well don't just stand there! Get to work people! We got a time slot to fill here!"

The crowd scattered into different directions, leaving Soldier Moon to walk with his head bowed back into the alleyway and become regular old Naruto again, but before he could walk out of the alleyway, a orange haired girl walked up to him right up out of the darkness, completely startling him and apparently her too.

"Jeez! I'm sorry!" Naruto said.

"No I'm sorry. I should've watched when I was going, but I could've sworn he went this way." Said the girl.

"Who?"

"Soldier Moon! I wanted to apologize to him on my uncle's behalf, just because he's a director doesn't mean he can just thrash other people's dreams."

"Yeah…"

"But listen to me rambling my head off again and I didn't even give my name. The name's Susume." She held out her hand to shake his.

Naruto shook her hand with an uneasy smile on his face. "My name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

"Nice to meet you, Naruto. Did you see anyone come running right past you in the past few minutes?"

"No, I'm sorry." Naruto tried to keep his secret identity to himself.

"Damn. I'm sorry for wasting your time. I'm sure you have something to be getting to." She politely bowed before him as a sign of respect.

"Oh no. I mean I'm new to this town, so right now I'm just sightseeing."

"A tourist huh? Well I can show you around." Susume said.

Naruto smiled. "Really? That would be great!"

"I got nothing else better to do. Ok just hold for a sec, ok. I have to get my purse from my trailer and then we can go." Susume leaves and jogs to her trailer across the street.

She walks inside her trailer and she jumped up and down and giggles. "I can't believe it, Apollo-kun! I found him! I found him!"

"Really?" A voice replied.

"After years of constant searching, I finally found my Soldier Moon."

"So he finally showed himself, didn't he?"

Susume rubbed her chin and contemplated about her discovery. "But somehow he seemed different."

"How different?"

"Don't know. Something just seems off." She shrugs her shoulders. "Eh. Maybe I'm just worrying too hard. Anyway I met a cute boy. Do you mind if I hang out with him for a while?"

"Normally I would say no but It's so stuffy in this place. So I'll go with you."

Susume walked over to a cage and opened it. "Well come on then."

An orange cat walked out with a flip of hair over his forehead. "About time."

"Sorry about that, Apollo-kun. I mean you're a cat and I have to treat you like one. Can't have the humans finding out about you, now can I?"

Apollo hops into Susume's purse and sits in it. "I know, but it's incredibly embarrassing. Me! Apollo the great! Reduced to household pet."

Susume zips up the purse up to Apollo's neck and slings it onto her shoulder. "Cheer up. Once we find Sailor Moon and Soldier Moon, you'll see Luna again."

Apollo's eyes turned into two giant pink hearts. "Luna-sama! How my heart lingers for the moment that us two star-crossed lovers to meet again."

"Whatever you say." Susume leaves the trailer with a smile on her face.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "So where to?"

"I'll take you to the hottest spots in all of Tokyo. It'll be fun."

Naruto couldn't help but look at her cat in her purse. "Huh? Who's this?"

"It's my cat, Apollo. I had him for years! He's my best friend."

Naruto shrugged. "Oh cool. I have a friend who has a cat too. Her name's Luna."

Apollo gasped and screamed. "LU…"

Susume quickly zipped Apollo's neck in the purse as he gasped for air. "You don't say? I'm a huge cat lover. Maybe I can meet this friend of yours sometime."

"Sure, why not?"

Susume smiled. "_Jackpot._"

Apollo was still choking. "_I can't breathe…_"

Kiba walked in the door of Makoto's house and was bombarded by wondrous smells. His nose was on overload on how the place smell. Fresh lavender and mimosa wafted through the air, a smell of cherries from the kitchen, a soft scent of vanilla from the den. Kiba fell to his knees and leaned towards the carpet and sniffed it. Kiba had never smelled anything like it before. Everything was so clean and well kept.

"Uhh Kiba?" Makoto said from behind him with a raised eyebrow.

Kiba stopped mid-sniff, his canine instincts had gotten the best of him. Kiba quickly blushed crimson, completely embarrassed at his actions. He rubbed the back of his head and had a fake smile on his face. "Sorry about that Mako-san. I kinda lost control there. You keep this place very neat and nice smelling."

Makoto closed the door behind them and proceeded to walk to the kitchen. "Oh thank you Kiba. Some call me a neat freak but I think myself as like a housewife. I know it sounds lame but it's a dream I had for a while now."

"I don't think its lame. It's something that you want to do and that's your choice."

"Thanks, Kiba. You're very considerate." Makoto walked to her fridge and opened it. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Water please." Makoto reached in and took out two bottles of water and tosses one to Kiba. And it didn't take long for the house to shake. "That can only be one thing."

A large white dog jumped onto Kiba knocking him over and frantically licking his face.

Kiba laughed with a huge smile on his face. "Hey boy! I missed you too. Stop it, it tickles!"

Makoto laughed along with him. "It seems he really likes you."

Akamaru got off of Kiba, as he got back to his feet and patted himself off. "Yeah, Akamaru is my best friend. We've been through everything together. Thanks for taking good care of him, Mako-san."

"No problem, Kiba-kun. Although it took a few 10 pound bags of dog food to keep him well fed, I have to say I didn't do half bad."

Akamaru barked and licked Mako's hand while wagging his tail around.

"I think he likes you alot." Kiba smiled and patted Akamaru's head.

Makoto left the kitchen to walk into the den to found a horrendous scene. Shoes chewed to oblivion, urine spots on her carpet, broken glass and tile on the floor, and the worst of all the couch, which was torn in half. She was speechless, her expression was more than shock, more like on the brink of insanity. The den, the bathroom, the bedroom was obliterated completely. Makoto clenched her fists tightly together.

Kiba and even Akamaru gulped down a huge wad of spit. "Now Mako-san, Akamaru didn't mean it. It's just that he gets a little wild when in a new place that's all. He really meant no harm." Kiba hoped that excuse would spare him from a wrath of a woman scorned.

Makoto said not a word, but just walked to the closet and pulled something out of it, a sturdy and durable sledgehammer before walking up to Kiba and Akamaru not showing her face to them. "Do you two know what I'm going to do with this?" Akamaru laid down and covered his eyes, afraid to see his fate in the eyes. Kiba got down on both knees and started to pray. Makoto tied a headband around her head and took a deep breath. "Looks like this is…the perfect time to redecorate!"

Kiba and Akamaru's expression was priceless, as sweatdrops fell down their heads. Both speechless and frozen within their spots.

Makoto blinked a few times at them. "Uhh Kiba-kun, you might want to stand up. You're under another urine spot."

Ami opened the door into the large, open living room. "And here's the living room, Sai-san."

"Very impressive, Ami-san. I have never seen luxury within a home before. And lots of room to sketch and paint." Sai walked around the room before looking out the window at the marvelous view. You could see entire city from up in the penthouse. "I just have to draw this."

Ami opened a room that hasn't been opened as dust and cobwebs were proof of that. "Here's a room that father used to use. He was an artist as well." A room filled with all types of paints, pencils, pens, canvases, sketch pads, ink, basically an artist's paradise.

Sai flowed zombie-like towards the room and was utterly speechless as he roamed through the entire room.

Ami's mother Saeko walked in through the door and saw Ami and Sai holding a sketch pad. "Oh. Ami-chan, who is this young man?"

Ami and Sai turned around, Ami waved to her mother. "Hello, mother. This is Sai. He's…an old friend from cram school. He's going to be living with us for a while."

Saeko giggled at her daughter's sudden decision. "You've come a long way, Ami-chan."

"What do you mean?" Ami raised her eyebrow to make a confused look on her face.

"Tell me about Sai."

"Sai is an artist and a very intelligent person."

Sai interrupted, as he was smiling from ear to ear holding a painting he found. "I have to say your husband's paintings in my opinion, a very creative and talented man. These paintings are some of the best I have ever seen."

Saeko's smiled quickly turned into a frown. "Oh…Ami can I see you for a minute." Saeko walked into the opposite bedroom from the den and sighed. "I wasn't really expecting this."

"What mother? What's bothering you?"

"It's that Sai boy. An artist? You know how I feel about that." Saeko folds her arms with a disapproving expression on her face.

"Yeah I know, but Sai's different from father. I trust him." Ami tried to reassure her mother on the grounds that him living here was a good idea.

Saeko looks at Sai, who was now alphabetizing and categorizing the pens and pencils from the inks and paints all in order. "Yeah, he's really different." Saeko took a deep breath and chose her words carefully. "Ami-chan, I respect your decisions and I know you are a smart girl, but I just don't want you to get hurt."

Ami placed her hand on her mother's shoulder and nodded. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Trust me."

Saeko smiled. "You have come a long way, Ami-chan. You've blossomed into a woman before my eyes." Saeko's cell started to ring and she looked at the caller id. "Sorry Ami I…"

"I know. Just don't work too hard." Ami walked to open the front door for her mother.

Saeko put on her coat over her head doctor's outfit as she grabbed her keys and headed for the door. "Goodnight Ami. Don't stay up too late." Saeko winks.

Ami blushes a pink tint across her face. "Mother!" Ami closes the door.

Minako walks through the door of their apartment latched onto Neji's arm. Neji's forehead bulges with a large vein, highly annoyed at this point. "Minako-san, you can let go now."

Mina starts to snuggle his arm and giggle. "Why? It's a dream to know my long lost lover returns to me after all this time!"

"More like a nightmare." Neji mumbled under his breath.

Minako ran to the kitchen. "Let me make you something to eat."

"NO!!" Neji yelled. Minako glared at Neji from out of the doorway and blinked. Neji cleared his throat to speak. "I mean let's go out to eat, and sightsee the city."

The sound of a plate dropping and breaking into multiple pieces rang throughout the house as Minako squealed. "Are you asking me out on a date?! I'm honored!"

Artemis hopped onto Neji's right shoulder and sighed loudly into Neji's ear. "I'm sorry Neji-san. Minako-chan doesn't do these things on purpose. She's just expressing her feelings in a blatant way. She's really a good person at heart."

Neji took a deep breath and sighed. "I know she has good intentions, but its going to take some time to get used to this severe type of treatment."

Artemis chuckles to himself. "I've been with Minako-chan for years and even I have trouble dealing with it sometimes."

Neji and Artemis shared themselves with a hearty laugh until Minako comes back out with two movie tickets she had saved for just such a special occasion.

Neji's curiousity sparked by the sight of Minako waving the tickets in her hand. "what are those?"

Minako smiled. "After we do a bit of sight-seeing, we can go see a movie."

"Movie huh? I haven't been to one in a long time."

Minako got a seductive smirk on her face and giggles. "Good. You will like this movie." Minako hugs Neji's arm and leaves the house as she puts the tickets in her jacket pocket.

Artemis sits on Minako's shoulder and gasps when he sees the movie name on the ticket. "Adult's Love XX…." Artemis glups down a wad of spit. "X"

Naruto walked into Usagi's home with Susume and Apollo following her after a few hours of touring the city. Naruto looks at the cat clock hanging on the wall, seeing that it was nine o'clock in the afternoon.

Usagi and Mamoru walked down the hall, appearing to be in a deep conversation about something but were only to be startled by the sudden intrusion of Naruto and the orange haired girl, Susume.

"Welcome back, Naruto. Who's this girl you have with you?"

"This is Susume. I met her while out sight-seeing. She helped me out with touring the city." Naruto smiled, glad to have made a new friend, but comes to terms with a familiar feeling. "If you don't mind, I gotta go pee." Naruto runs for the bathroom and closes the door.

Susume and Apollo gasp at who they meet, that they both speak at the same time. "Princess Serenity! Prince Endymion!" They both bow down and give them their undying praise.

Susume raised her head with tears in her eyes. "I'm so glad I have found you!"

Usagi and Mamoru both puzzled at this girl and her feline associate. Both parties entered into a starting contest with each other, before Luna walked out the kitchen.

"Usagi-chan! I thought I said to get the Tidy Cats cat litter, not the Fresh Step cat litter. You know it gives me a rash…" Luna gasped and felt her heart fall into the pit of her stomach, not only revealing her ability to speak, but talking about personal problems to boot. Her fur almost turned all white as she watched the orange haired girl and her orange cat stare at her intensely.

Apollo sprung up without delay as time seemed to slow down for this moment, he waited a whole millennium for. "LUNA-SAMA!" Luna tried to turn around and run, but the orange cat landed on top of her and snuggled her tightly. "I have found my Luna-sama! Now Susume-chan you have to find Perseus and the family is back together."

Usagi and Mamoru were utterly speechless. Luna had a boyfriend?

Luna struggled to get out Apollo's deathhold. "Why do you want Perseus?"

And with a large grin on her face, she giggled and said. "Because he's my husband."

**CHAPTER FOUR END.**

**PLZ REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I, Narutoken owned nothing! Always remember that who needs canon in fanfiction? Its got nothing on me! =3**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to write this chapter, I was off doing reasearch and other stuff. But as a treat, I put in a few easter eggs and references in here to bide your time. Let's see if you can find them all kay?**

-recap-

Usagi and Mamoru both puzzled at this girl and her feline associate. Both parties entered into a starting contest with each other, before Luna walked out the kitchen.

"Usagi-chan! I thought I said to get the Tidy Cats cat litter, not the Fresh Step cat litter. You know it gives me a rash…" Luna gasped and felt her heart fall into the pit of her stomach, not only revealing her ability to speak, but talking about personal problems to boot. Her fur almost turned all white as she watched the orange haired girl and her orange cat stare at her intensely.

Apollo sprung up without delay as time seemed to slow down for this moment, he waited a whole millennium for. "LUNA-SAMA!" Luna tried to turn around and run, but the orange cat landed on top of her and snuggled her tightly. "I have found my Luna-sama! Now Susume-chan you have to find Perseus and the family is back together."

Usagi and Mamoru were utterly speechless. Luna had a boyfriend?

Luna struggled to get out Apollo's deathhold. "Why do you want Perseus?"

And with a large grin on her face, she giggled and said. "Because he's my husband."

**Chapter 5: A Place For My Head**

Usagi and Mamoru's jaws drop and were frozen in place. "Husband!!!"

The sound of a toilet flushing rang out as Naruto come out with a expression of relief on his face. "Whew! Man that was long." Naruto raised his eyebrow as he saw Usagi and Mamoru frozen in place. "What's wrong with you two?"

Susume looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh jeez! I got to get going before my uncle realizes I'm missing." She jogged towards the door and opened it. "Apollo-kun! Come on boy." Apollo without a moment's hesistation, ran to Susume's side but not without giving a wink towards Luna that made her spine shiver. "Bye Naruto-kun! Maybe we should hang sometimes, kay?"

Naruto blushed at her request. A girl telling him to ask her out? "Su-sure!" He stuttered out.

She did a cutesy wave and closed the door behind her. Apollo was dancing in the middle of the street. "Ah truly the stars have blessed me this evening! But I can't but think We're forgetting something?"

Susume twirled around like a ballerina, not paying a bit of attention to Apollo as he rants on and on about Luna. "I can feel it, Apollo-kun! He's just so close I can just taste it! And he tastes good..." A streak of blood started to leak out of her nose, but she quickly coughed and used a hanky to clean it up. "My Percy-kun is out there somewhere and I'm going to find him!"

Naruto with a smile on his face, whistled a tune all to himself as he walked to the kitchen and fixed himself a sandwich just after telling Usagi and Mamoru about his whole day with Susume. Luna hopped onto the table and looked at Naruto, with utter shock on her face.

"Naruto-kun, you mean to tell me you don't know?"

"Know what?" Naruto asked, oblivious to the whole matter as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"About Susume and Apollo?"

"Weird...now that you mention it, it feels like I have seen her before but frankly for the past week now I have bombarded with stuff I know nothing about lately but hey the watch is still awesome!" Not the answer Luna was expecting.

Luna slapped her forehead and groaned. "Jeez, he's just as oblivious as Usagi-chan."

Usagi and Naruto got angered by that statement if not for the same reason. "What's that supposed to mean!"

Luna had a big anime sweat drop on her face and waved her arms. "I meant no harm by that! It's just that you know nothing about her yet you are somehow attracted to her?"

"I know lots of things about Susume. I know she likes Pocky. Her favorite color is orange and her favorite flavor of gum is strawberry. She really loves strawberries. She loves Sailor Moon a lot..." Naruto began to rant on and on about the likes and loves of Susume, so Luna took this time to call a team huddle between herself, Usagi and Mamoru.

"He has no clue about his marriage to Susume at all." Luna whispered.

"I had no clue that you had a boyfriend running around, Luna." Usagi whispered back.

Luna's temple bulged with a vein, trying to keep from raising her voice. "He's not my boyfriend, Usagi-chan. He's just a womanizer from long ago. I just can't believe he's still alive, in fact I don't think I believe anything anymore."

"So he's not your main squeeze?" Usagi asked.

Mamoru rubbed his chin, thinking to himself. "I wonder if Artemis knows about this?"

"Can we get off of the subject of my love life and back onto his!?" Luna pointed to Naruto.

Naruto was still listing things about Susume. "Her favorite number is 13. She loves sweets and guess what? She loves ramen! It's a dream come true!" Luna, Usagi and Mamoru were still in their little huddle, conversing and making quick glances at Naruto. "Hey, what are you guys talking about?"

They all gasped and instantly broke huddle, rubbing the back of their heads with a nervous smile on their faces.

Mamoru elbowed Usagi and whispered. "You have to tell him, Usako."

"Me?! I'm no good at this kind of thing. How about we both do it?"

Usagi and Mamoru both pulled up chairs to sit in at the kitchen table and sat, glaring at Naruto. He quickly notices and finishes his sandwich. "What is it?"

A few minutes later outside the house, the neighborhood was peaceful and nothing was stirring in the night, the lights in everyone's homes were out and people were nestled in their beds for the night.

"NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The yell of Naruto's cry went far and wide, causing pets to bark and meow in retaliation, a few car alarms went off as lights flicked back on in homes and apartments for a one mile radius.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next two days went by before anyone notice that today was Monday, the first day of school. Makoto stood in front of Kiba, who was sleeping on the clean couch, but the floor was covered in chips, candy, soda bottles and other junk food you can think of. Kiba's lips were colored different colors of chip crumbs and powder from powdered donuts. Akamaru was in the corner, laying on his back with a package of Beggin Strips on his stomach, softly barking as his legs moved of its own accord, like he was sleepwalking. Makoto couldn't help but giggle at this sight, as she stood in her schoolgirl outfit of brown and green as usual. She looked at the clock on the wall, figuring out there was at least 25 minutes before school starts.

"Well I got enough time to get the living room clean. But boys will be boys." Makoto strolled around picking up large items, placing them in a trash bag and went to the closet to pull out one of her best friends, the vacuum. As soon she plugged it on and flipped the switch on, the vacuum went to work sucking up debris, but it instantly woke up and startled Kiba and Akamaru, as they hid behind the couch, peeking over to see what in the world that thing was. Makoto raised her eyebrow, puzzled at why those two were acting weird. "What's wrong?"

Kiba and Akamaru both lowered their heads underneath, till you could only see their eyes. A whimper was heard, but you couldn't tell which one was it, or it was probably both. "The vacuum..."

Makoto looked down at her vacuum and looked at Kiba again. "You mean this? What about it?"

"Turn it off." That was all Kiba could say.

"Then how else is this mess going to get clean?" Makoto put up a perfect explanation for her side of the debate.

"Ok but just keep it away from Akamaru. He hates the vacuum." Kiba said before ducking down to hide.

A sweatdrop fell down Mako's head as she vacuumed up the floor, trying her best not to get close to Akamaru...or Kiba for that matter and before you knew it, she was done. "There we go. All done. Well see ya later, Kiba. I have to go now" Mako put the vacuum back into the closet.

Kiba sat down on the couch, scratching his scalp. "Where are you going?"

"I gotta go to school. First day and all. But hey maybe afterwards, you and I can take Akamaru out for a walk in the park, kay?"

"Sounds cool to me."

"Ok then! See ya! Stay out of trouble!" Mako said going out the door.

Kiba and Akamaru both slumped in the couch, sighing a breath of relief, glad they had just avoided danger.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, Sai was sitting by the open window with a canvas and paints, painting the early morning sunrise. Ami walked up from behind in her schoolgirl outfit and fixing up some blue raindrop earrings on her ears, that Minako had given her to match her hair.

"Good Morning, Sai. You are sure up early this morning." She greeted him.

Sai was reading a book to himself as usual when he was greeted. "Huh? Oh good morning, Ami-chan. Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes I'm going to school. But will you be fine all by yourself?" Ami asked, concerned for his safety. Sai turned the page of his book and nodded in recognition. Ami tilted her head a bit to find out what he was reading so intensely. "What are you reading?"

"Oh what am I reading?" Sai closed the book and turned it to the cover, which made Ami blushed crimson. The book he was reading was called "How to be a boy-friend."

Ami was flushed as she began to stutter and the fact that Sai had a straight face the entire time wasn't helping. "I-i should be going or else...bye!" In a flash, Ami had left the room and sped out the door.

Sai tilted his head raising his eyebrow. "What's the matter with her?" Sai shrugged and continued reading his book.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Neji was sleeping peacefully in his bed underneath the warmth of his blanket, as the light from the window found it's way to his face, making his face scrunch up. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes, which were a little bloodshot.

"Morning Neji-kun." Said a familiar voice next to him.

"Huh?" Neji rubbed his eyes and looked beside him to a pair of slanted, love-stricken bedroom eyes. Neji almost felt out of his bed being startled by Minako laying down on her stomach and her head in her hands, you could just see the hearts floating over her head. "Minako-san! Good morning!" Neji blushed on his cheeks, seeing a fully dressed Minako laying on his bed when he was half naked.

"I'm going away for a while ok? School and whatnot. Stay out of trouble kay?" Minako got up and walked seductively towards the door. She opened it and turned around to blow a kiss to her Neji-kun, before closing it behind her.

Neji had averted his eyes from the kiss. With the door closing he could finally breathe a sigh of relief. Until he felt the back of his head... "Did she just braid my hair?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rei was not in the mood at the moment. Her hair was messy and unkept, her makeup was barely put on right and her eyes were red and bloodshot. Her muscles ache and her brain was turned on autopilot as she walked out the door, slamming it. "Hate...hate....hate...hate....hate.....hate." she was stuck like that the whole time all night. For the past two days, she had been at odds with Sasuke as the two were at it like cats and dogs. If she had one more day of this, she would off herself right then and there. "I have to get this guy out of my hair now or else...i don't know. I have nothing." Rei just didn't felt like dealing with it now as she walked down the street in her catholic schoolgirl outfit.

Sasuke was behind the shrine with similar features as well, from the battles as well. He was sitting by the fountain near the hot springs and tried to meditate a way to try and relax. "I have to find a way to get the hell out of this place back home to my universe cause that woman is driving me nuts." Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at the red watch of Mars on his wrist. "Totally lame. That woman ripped me off, I knew it was too good to be true." Sasuke closed his eyes again and delved deep into the deepest parts of his mind to meditate.

_Two months ago, Sasuke was roaming the land of fire with Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo looking for Itachi's hideout. Karin was hugging his arm as Suigetsu stuck out his tongue at her, which she gladly flipped him the bird and Juugo was off whistling to the tune of birds in the air. _

"_Karin. Do you sense him?" Sasuke asking Karin to use her chakra sensing powers to find Itachi._

_Karin focused her powers to her limit but something was wrong. Something was interfering. "I don't sense him but there's something else. Something extremely powerful, it's blocking my sensing abilities." Karin's nose began to bleed as the power she was sensing cause her to fall to her knees and clutch her forehead._

_It was then Suigetsu quickly ran to her aid and bent down beside her. "Hey are ya alright?"_

_Karin panted and looked at Sasuke. "I'm fine but Sasuke-kun, this power I felt it was the most powerful thing I've ever felt. Be careful." She used the last of her strength to point in the direction of the source before passing out. Suigetsu and Juugo nodded in recognition that they will take care of her until Sasuke's return._

_Sasuke ran off into the direction that Karin pointed almost immediately before ending up in a empty field. Sasuke looked around and was instantly disappointed. "Damn. There's nothing here." Sasuke turned around and stepped on a patch of dirt that had no vegetation on it whatsoever and his foot sunk in as something clicked. "What the.." Sasuke jumped away as the ground opened up into a staircase. Sasuke walked down the eerily creepy stairs covered in cobwebs, keeping one hand on his katana and the other hand to pull down the webs as he walked closer and closer to the lone door at the end of the hallway with a sign that said do not enter. He opened the door and flipped the switch beside it, although it did no good as the lights gave off a poorly lit light. "What is this place?" There standing on their each separate podiums were five crystals and a giant door. When Sasuke got close to them, the red crystal began to glow ominously. _

_A voice began to speak to him. "Power...do you seek it?"_

_Sasuke turned around and saw the door open and a light came bursting and a silhouette of a woman stood there. Sasuke pulled out his katana expecting a fight. "Who the hell are you?"_

"_Take the crystal and your true power shall be unleashed."_

"_Why should I follow your orders?"_

"_It's your destiny." Was all she said before the door dramatically closed and the red crystal floated towards Sasuke slamming itself into his chest and materializing into him._

_Sasuke fell down to his knees and began to sweat bullets from his head. "It's hot! Why is it so hot!!!" Sasuke's shirt caught aflame and turned to ash as his body was covered in a fiery aura._

"_Channel it. Control it. Use your emotions to fuel the flames burning within you!" The woman's voice came back from within his mind._

_Sasuke was totally annoyed by this woman who was giving him orders out of nowhere. The fire burned brighter as he clenches his right fist as the aura gathers there. "Shut up!!!" Sasuke's muscles tightened as the fire dissipated and steam rose from his right wrist as there stood a red watch with the mark of mars. He panted from the burning feeling broiling in his veins now. Spontaneously his hands were covered in a fiery aura as the mark of Mars was burned into his forehead._

"_Emotions are your powers. Whatever you feel can be fed to the flames. With this power, you will find what you truly seek." Were her final words._

_Sasuke grew a sadistic grin on his face before leaving the underground bunker. Karin regained consciousness and saw Sasuke walking back towards and gained the energy to stand up again, but she could instantly sense that something was different about Sasuke. He was hot...and not in a sexy way. _

_All that came out of Sasuke's mouth was... "Itachi...find him now."_

Sasuke sighed as he looked at his hands. "What is it that I truly seek! Damn it!" Sasuke punched a boulder with his bare fist as blood trickled down the rocky edges. "I guess I have no choice." The boulder then broke down into a pile of smaller rocks, before Sasuke's feet. "Naruto..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto was pacing back and forth in his room, thinking to himself and aloud at the same time. Luna was sitting on the bed watching him the entire time.

"Naruto-kun, you have to calm down. I understand how you feel but you have to tell her." Luna said to the best of her ability.

"I know Luna, but look at me! I've never had a girlfriend before and before I know I'm married?! What am I supposed to do!"

Usagi walked in her schoolgirl outfit and a smile on her face. "Good Morning everyone!"

"I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Naruto blurted out, his nerves utterly wracked with nervousness.

Usagi blinked at Naruto's random outburst towards her. "O...K. Anyway will you two be ok all alone?"

Naruto coughed to clear his throat and mind. "Yeah. I'll probably just see what Kiba's doing today and hang with him."

"Okay." Usagi looked at the clock on the wall and her eyes grew wide. "Oh man! I'm going to be late!" Usagi grabbed her bag and headed out the door. "See ya guys later!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few hours later passed as the Lunch period bell rang, Usagi, Ami, Makoto and Minako decided to gather by the picnic table near the large oak tree outside. Ami was sitting down at the table reading a book on trigonometry. Minako and Makoto were gossiping about the normal things as usual as Usagi sat down beside Ami with a box of dango she had stashed.

"Want some?" She offered her one of her most favorite snack to her friends.

Minako picked up a stick of dango. "Oh! Dango from the Odango girl. Thanks Usagi."

Makoto giggled from Minako's little joke and picked up one as well, before noticing Ami's intense reading. "Ami is something wrong?"

Ami with her face hiding behind the book. "Nope! Nothing's wrong!"

"If nothing's wrong then why are you reading the Trig book upside down?" Mako pointed out. Ami blushed crimson red on her cheeks and placed the book down, averting her eyes from everyone. "Now tell me what's wrong?"

"It-it's nothing. Seriously." Ami lied.

Minako smirked and gave a sly giggle to Makoto. "I know what it is. I know that look anywhere on a girl. Ami has a boyfriend."

"Sai's not my boyfriend!" Ami blurted out before covering her mouth, completely flushed.

"So it's Sai huh? So he did make a move huh?" Minako replied.

Usagi was confused as usual. "What are you talking about?"

"Sai has been thinking about you Ami. That's why he came to me for assistance and I have to say he chose right. So what did he do? Did he ask you out to dinner?" Minako and the girls leaned in closer to Ami expecting an answer.

"Well no...I kind of find out myself. He was reading a book on how to be a boyfriend."

Minako squealed once she saw the rain drop earrings, she was wearing. "And I see you are wearing the earrings I gave you. Isn't this so cute? Our little Ami-chan is growing up and going into the world of dating. It brings a tear to my eye." Minako wiped a tear from her eye.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Ami blurted out befored covering her mouth again.

Usagi finished the rest of the dango used a napkin to wipe her face. Makoto wasn't completely convinced. "Well do you like him?"

Ami averted her eyes from everyone else's. "I didn't give it much thought until now, but he's such a gentleman. He opens door for me, does errands for me and even drew me a beautiful painting of the city, in a few short minutes and from memory!"

Makoto laughed as she thought of Kiba. "Kiba is the exact opposite although he tries, which is all I ask. I mean he sleeps like 18 hours out of the day and lives like a pig, but when it comes down to it, his loyalty knows no bounds and he always offers to help in the kitchen. I feel like a real housewife." Makoto giggles to herself.

"Neji-kun is everything I could ask for! He's sweet, delicate, a complete gentleman. Not to mention he's the hottest guy on the face of the planet." Minako closed her eyes and clasped her hands together as she imagined herself and Neji together.

"_Minako-chan, there's something I must tell you..." Neji said holding Minako in his arms._

_Minako looked deep into Neji's pretty lavender pupil-less eyes and got lost into them. "Yes, Neji-kun?"_

"_I love you and you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met."_

"_Oh Neji! Kiss me!" Minako leaned in kiss Neji's soft lips._

Back in reality, Minako was leaning in with her lips, but silence speaks volume as Usagi and the others left her standing there. The bell rang meaning Lunch period is over, as Minako opened her eyes finding the place completely empty.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto walked down the hallway of the apartment complex and knocked on the door. "Yo Kiba! Are you there?"

Kiba opened the door, eating a candy bar. "Sup Naruto. What brings you here?"

"Nothing really. Just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out here for a while." Naruto said with his hands in his pockets.

"Nah. I have to meet Makoto-chan after she gets out from school. We are going to take Akamaru walking in the park."

"What?! What are you doing, you are acting like she's your girlfriend or something." Naruto responded with a frown.

"Hey man, don't be jealous." Kiba grabbed his cell phone and jacket before whistling for Akamaru. Akamaru strolled and stood by Kiba's side panting with his tongue hanging out. "You can join if you want."

"If that's the case I'll see if Sai and Neji want to join us." Naruto sent text messages to Sai and Neji asking the same question. The responses came back in a capital YES. "Then let's go!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later, Usagi was walking down the hallway carrying her pink messenger bag after the final school bell rang. Susume walked out from Usagi's blind spot and smiled.

"Hello Usagi-hime!"

Usagi was so startled that she fell to the ground, now she was rubbing her butt to ease the pain. "Ow...Hey Susume. I didn't know you went here."

"You mean you didn't notice me in the back row of your english class?" Susume frowned but then perked up and laughed. "Well I guess you didn't since you were sleeping the entire period."

"No I wasn't! I was intensely studying my english book." Usagi gave the best lie she could think of.

"Sure you were. Anyway what are you planning on doing after school today?"

"I don't know but Rei-chan said it was important that I meet her after school. Don't know why." She shrugged.

"Oh. Mind if I join?" Susume asked.

"I don't mind. Gives me a chance to introduce you to the rest of the team."

"Awesome! I get to meet Sailor Jupiter, Mars, Mercury and Sailor V!"

Usagi felt a sweatdrop fall down her head. "Well they are just Makoto, Minako, Ami and Rei to me."

Usagi and Susume walked outside the double doors to Makoto, Ami and Minako standing there. Makoto had her arms crossed, Ami was holding her notebook in her hands, and Minako, well she was playing a handheld game version of her persona, Sailor V.

"I'm here guys. I would like you all to meet Susume. She will be joining the group from now today."

Susume even though eager to meet her idols, was nervous from head to toe. Her legs shook from being in the presence of legends, who time and time again defeated all of their adversaries, when she had never once lent a hand to help. She was utterly speechless as she could feel the sweat emit from the pores of her forehead and run down her face.

Usagi looked at the frozen Susume. "Come on say something." Usagi waited for words to leave Susume's mouth but nothing came out, nothing coherent anyway. Usagi rubbed the back of her head, chuckling sheepishly. "Give us a second, please?" Usagi pushed the frozen Susume over to the corner of the school building out of sight. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Usagi-hime." Susume bowed her head ashamed of herself.

"Don't call me Usagi-hime in public. I can't let people know my true identity. Got it?"

"Yes Usagi-him...I mean Usagi-chan." Susume caught herself in time. "It's just that inviting me into the group is the highest honor, a trainee could ask for!"

"Trainee? What are you talking about?"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you that didn't I? Stupid me. I'm not a full fledged senshi, or the fact is I've never been. I haven't been given my own senshi title yet."

"What!?!" Usagi yelled with her left eye twitching uncontrollably.

Meanwhile in the bushes, were two pairs of eyes watching from afar as one of the two had a pair of binoculars.

"Oniichan! Are you done with the binoculars yet?" A girl's voice said to the person next to her. She reached over to take away the binoculars from her brother.

He tried his best to keep the binoculars from her, by holding it from her. "Yuriko-chan! I'm doing reconnaissance!"

"That's not fair Oniichan! You have been doing it all day!" She argued.

"Who do you think Atsuko assigned this mission to? Me. You are just tagging along for the ride of the academy's number one ace agent."

"Setsuko-chan! You are such a jerk sometimes!" Yuriko sat and folded her arms, sulking.

"Look, I have the target in sight. Now if I lose her, we won't be able to find her till tomorrow. We have an important mission here. Do you want to let Atsuko down after all he's done for us?"

Yuriko frowned and sighed aloud feeling guilt in her heart. "No. I don't want to let Oniisama down. We owe it to him after our parents died."

Setsuko shushed her sister to be quiet. "Shhh! She's on the move!"

Usagi after giving Susume a little pep talk, convinced her to go back out there and give it another try. "Sorry about that guys. I'm back."

Rei had just walked up with a cheery disposition as she had a few energy drinks in her hands. She had just chugged three before leaving school. "Hey girls, what's up. I'm fine! Who's this? Hi! I'm Rei! Nice to meet you! So Usagi I gotta tell you something and its urgent and stuff!"

Makoto interrupted Rei's fast talking. "Whoa whoa, slow down Rei! How many of those things did you have?"

"Three, four I've lost count, why do you ask? I had one for each flavor they had at the gas station. Peach, Strawberry, Lime, Lemon and I even got Cherry, Kiwi, and Raspberry, want some???? Huh? Huh! HUH?!?!" Rei said getting ever closer to Mako's face.

Mako sweat dropped as she put up her hands as a barrier between her and Rei. "Forget that I asked."

Ami picked up a can and read the nutritional facts label on the back of the energy drink. "Rei-chan, this can't be good for your health. 200 mg of sodium and half the daily serving of calories. Don't you think you had enough?"

Rei chugged down two more cans simultaneously finishing them in near record breaking times before crushing them with her forehead. "Whaddya talking about! I've already pre-ordered 15 cases of them just 20 minutes ago! I can't get enough of them! They are so relaxing and stimulating! Besides I'm fine! See? SEE!" She put on the biggest smile she could, but her left eye kept twitching from the pure rush she was getting.

Ami smiled back but not because she wanted to, just out of fear and nervousness. "Sure. I believe you Rei-chan."

Minako groaned out loud as she was absolutely livid with her video game. "I can't beat this stupid game!"

Almost instantly Rei's interest was peaked, as her head eerily turned around to face Minako. "Let me see that thing!" She snatched the handheld right out of Minako's hands .

"Hey!" Minako yelled trying to get it back from Rei but Rei ran circles around everybody.

"Be quiet. I'm on a roll here!" Rei played the game with her vision focused intensely on the screen. The sounds of explosions, beams, and bleeps rang out loud in the air until the level background music ended and a congratulations bgm played. "Hell yeah! High score!" Rei was so amped and excited that she spiked it and did a victory dance of the smoking metal carcass of what used to be a hand held video game system.

Minako screamed and went to her game's aid, trying to scoop it up in her hands. "My Sailor V game! You broke it!" Minako said with anime tears running down her face.

"Your damn straight I broke it! The high score!" Rei continued to do her victory dance. "Oh yeah I'm awesome!"

Minako rose up like a demon from the pits of the underworld and had her eyes dead set on Rei. "You idiot!!! That was a limited edition! They don't even make those anymore!!" Minako proceeded to chase Rei around the building with murder on her mind.

Usagi, Susume, Mako and Ami all sweat dropped as they tried their best to ignore the two girls running around the school building like it was a track field.

"Sooo anyway this is Susume! Say hi, Susume." Usagi introduced Susume again.

Susume felt intimidation from the girl's again and began to stutter before finally getting the words right. "Hi Susume!" She blushed from flubbing up the greeting. Usagi gave herself an epic facepalm. "I'm sorry Usagi-hime. I'm really not trying to make you look stupid."

"Hime?" Ami and Mako said at the same time and with the same perplexed expression.

Usagi laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah you see, Susume is a senshi also."

"Actually I'm a trainee." Another facepalm from Usagi.

"A trainee? So what kind of senshi are you?" Mako asked.

"Actually that I don't know either. I've never known for some reason." Susume shrugged her shoulders. "But if it wasn't for Apollo-kun, I probably wouldn't have known about my past."

"Who?"

"Her cat, Apollo. He's Luna's ex-boyfriend." Usagi said.

"Luna had a boyfriend?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Luna was abruptly woken up and felt a cold feeling in her spine. "For some reason, I want to punch Usagi-chan in the face." Luna shrugged and went back to counting z's for her beauty sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rei came up from behind Susume, not only did the energy drink give her an extra spring in her step, but they also gave her hearing powers apparently. "Really? Welcome to the team! The inner senshi! I'm Rei otherwise known as Sailor Mars, and that's Mako-chan who's Jupiter, Ami who's Mercury, Minako who's Venus and the moon princess herself, Usagi-chan! But if you ask me I'm the most beautiful one of the group. Yeah Mars brings all the boys to the yard."

Minako finally caught up to Rei but was exhausted from chasing her around, that she just fell to the ground. "I'm done. I'm pooped."

Rei spotted the energy drink can that Ami was still holding and snatched it before popping the top and chugging about half of it, making her pupils shrink getting another rush before dumping the rest down Minako's gullet. "Here you go! Taste the beast!"

Minako stood up coughing, almost drowning. "What are you trying to do? Kill me!"

Naruto, Neji, Kiba and Sai walked up besides the girls and greeted them.

"Hey ladies." Naruto said not noticing Susume behind the girls.

Rei pushed the girls out of the way and grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt. "There you are! Please! Take him away!"

Naruto was freaked out now. "Take who back!?"

"That Sasuke guy! I can't take it anymore!!! He's the spawn of Satan!!"

Naruto and the others all gasped, shocked that Rei had such information. Naruto wanted to know more. "Sasuke?! Where is he!"

"At the shrine! Do whatever you want with him. Just take him out of my life!" Rei had let go of Naruto.

Naruto wasted no time and ran down the sidewalk as fast as he could. Usagi raised up her hand to try and stop him but he was long gone. "We have to follow him!"

Kiba whistled to Akamaru to grab his attention. "Akamaru!"

Akamaru was over by the bushes, with his leg raised, relieving himself on the foliage. Setsuko and Yuriko both gagged and covered their noses from the smell of Akamaru's urine as they both fell out of the bushes gasping for air.

"I think I got some on me! That's sick!" Yuriko said to her brother.

"If I get my hands on the owner of that bastard dog, I'll kill him!" Setsuko said, his shirt had urine stains on it.

Akamaru ran back to Kiba's side as Kiba got onto his back. "Mako-chan, hop on!"

Makoto raised her eyebrow and looked at Kiba like he was insane. "You can't be serious!"

"You gonna run all the way there?" Kiba asked sarcastically, holding out his hand. Makoto uneasily grabbed Kiba's and he lifted her up onto Akamaru's back. "Ok Akamaru, let's ride boy!"

Akamaru responded with a vigorous bark and sprinted down the road, Makoto screaming and holding on for dear life was the only thing, the others heard.

Minako jumped onto Neji's back and smiled. "I'll gladfully take you up on your offer of a piggyback ride, Neji-kun!"

Neji frowned. "But I never...aww forget it." As he held her up onto his back and accidently grabbed her butt. He blushed crimson. "Let's just go..." Neji ran down the road with Minako cheering him on, you didn't know if it was just a harmless piggyback ride or the Kentucky Derby.

Sai, remembering a few tips from the book he was reading earlier, bent over for Ami to get on him. "Hop on Ami-san."

Ami blushed profusely around her face, before coughing and averting her eyes. "No thank you, I rather walk."

Rei grabbed Ami and Usagi by the wrists and sprinted full speed. "Walking is for sissies! I don't want to miss this!"

Sai and Susume were the only ones left there at the empty sidewalk. Susume looked at Sai with a confused look as she just smiled, bashfully.

"So...Do you like cats?"

Naruto had ran full speed towards the shrine as he ran up the long steps, just halfway before stopping as two shurikens landed just two inches from his feet. He looked up and saw the silhouette of someone standing atop the highest peak of the shrine. It was then, Naruto knew who it was, by the feel of the tension in the air.

"Sasuke!" He shouted out towards the silhouette.

The mark of Mars burned brightly on the forehead of Sasuke. "Naruto." A standoff of epic proportions ensued as the two stared at each other. Sasuke raised his right arm in front of his chest as the mark of Mars shone brillantly in the watch. "Show me the power you received."

**Chapter Five End.**

**A/N: Did you find them all? If you didn't you can always read it again and make sure.**

**Plz review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

**-**Recap-

Naruto had ran full speed towards the shrine as he ran up the long steps, just halfway before stopping as two shurikens landed just two inches from his feet. He looked up and saw the silhouette of someone standing atop the highest peak of the shrine. It was then, Naruto knew who it was, by the feel of the tension in the air.

"Sasuke!" He shouted out towards the silhouette.

The mark of Mars burned brightly on the forehead of Sasuke. "Naruto." A standoff of epic proportions ensued as the two stared at each other. Sasuke raised his right arm in front of his chest as the mark of Mars shone brilliantly in the watch. "Show me the power you received."

**Chapter Six: Questions than Answers  
**

Naruto gasped as he took a step back. "_Sasuke has already mastered the power? Damn. I haven't practiced this thing that much at all. Who knows what Sasuke has learned? And with the Sharingan makes him extremely dangerous._"

Sasuke noticed the hesitation in Naruto's actions and jumped down from the rooftops and landed safely on the ground, just a couple feet from the shrine entrance. "What's wrong? Why are you hesitating?"

Akamaru skidded to a halt on the ground, before the shrine steps with Kiba and Makoto riding horseback (dogback? Eh?) "There he is!" Kiba noticed Sasuke walking slowly towards Naruto. "And there HE is." Makoto sighed deeply as her arms were tightly wrapped around Kiba's waist, glad that joyride was over. Kiba took a few seconds to notice the grip around his waist and looked back. "You can let go now, Mako."

Makoto blushed a tint of red on her cheeks and quickly let go, averting her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It'll take some time but you will get used to Akamaru's speed." Kiba gave her a convincing smile. She gave a slight smile back. Akamaru barked, as Neji and Minako had arrived.

Minako hopped down from Neji's back as Neji clutched his back. You could hear the crackling of his spine reforming back into place. Minako's expression changed dramatically.

"I'm not that heavy!"

Neji sighed and tried his best to give an excuse. "That's not what I meant by that. I just threw out my back, running that's all."

Minako wasn't paying any attention as her eyes were dead set on Sasuke. "Who's the hot guy!"

Neji's left eye twitched as he coughed loudly to get Minako's attention. "Ahem!"

"But he could never compare to my Neji-kun." Minako hugged Neji around the neck with a girlish giggle.

Rei skidded to a stop with Usagi and Ami in her hands. The abrupt halt caused Rei's arms to swing forward, making Usagi and Ami to knock heads. The two girls were both seeing stars above their heads. "Damn! Third place!" Rei looked at where everyone else was to Sasuke.

Sasuke saw Rei and the others out the corner of his eye and returned his focus back to Naruto. "I see. It all makes sense now. We are all intertwined with one another like one big family." Sasuke closed his eyes and reopened them slightly as he uttered the words. "Mars. Power." Naruto grew wide eyed and jumped back as an implosion of fire erupted where Sasuke stood. The others stared into the blazing fire, until Sasuke's arm reached out from the flames and swung it, dissipating the fire. He stood in a red trench coat, red pants with an all black shirt. His shoes were black with a red fire emblem on both sides of the heel. Two more fire emblem were placed behind his ears on his head. "I am Soldier Mars. The Warrior of War and Flames. Naruto, fight me and let's settle our fight from before."

Naruto at first hesitated, but he stopped in place and lowered his head. Then he raised it again, smirking as the Moon symbol shone brilliantly on his forehead. "Sure why not? I got some time to kill." Naruto pointed his fist, the one with the watch, and his sky blue eyes, glowed brighter as he uttered the words. "Moon Power." Naruto's body was encased by a flurry of white feathers into a sphere. The sphere of feathers then imploded and there stood Naruto wearing an all white outfit, the same as Sasuke's but with a blue shirt. He had angel wing emblems on his shoes and the back of his ears. Naruto also was wearing blue fingerless gloves and a necklace with a gold moon pendant. He cracked his knuckles and readied a fighting stance. "Bring it. I'm Soldier Moon. Valiant warrior of justice." Bending down his ring and middle fingers, while extending the remaining index, pinky and thumb, Naruto proceeded to do a sequence of poses, before finally nailing what was Sailor Moon's signature pose. "In the name of the moon, I'll punish you."

Usagi jumped up for joy. "Awesome! He nailed it perfectly!.." She then caught herself and put on a serious face. "They can't be serious though. Fighting doesn't solve anything."

Neji places his hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Try telling that to them, but Naruto has a special power about him. He'll be fine."

Sasuke reached into the side pocket of his pants and pulled out a pair of black thin leather gloves, while Naruto was doing some stretching exercises to warm up. "Warming up huh?" He put on the gloves and smirked a cocky grin, assuring himself the victor. "Let me help you." His hands were then covered in a fiery aura.

Naruto stopped stretching and gazed at the flames. "I see. Let's get started shall we?" He said smirking back.

"I wipe that grin off your face. On second thought, I'll melt it off." Sasuke put the momentum into his right foot to gain speed and for a moment he was suspended a little bit above the ground as he charged Naruto, head on. The trail he left was covered by flames, scorching the pavement black. Clenching his fist he gathered the fiery aura into his right hand to add more bang to the straight punch.

Naruto ducked out of the way at the last moment, and backflipped a couple of times away all the way down the steps to where the others were, to assess what just happened. "He's fast, I'll give him that."

"Umm Naruto?" Usagi said to try to get his attention.

Naruto focusing on Sasuke with his eyes, not trying to lose concentration. "What is it, Usagi-chan?" She and the others could only point to his head. He raised his eyebrow, confused as to what they were pointing to, before looking up and grew a grim look on his face. "My hair is on fire!!!" In a panicked frenzy, he run around in a circle repeating the same thing over and over again. "Put it out! Put It Out! PUT IT OUT!!!"

"Calm down, you idiot!" Neji yelled.

"Stop, drop and roll! Stop, drop and roll!" Kiba shouted trying to get him to calm down.

"Screw that!" Rei said while twirling a can of energy drink, then shaking it as hard as she could. "Here you go!" She stood in the path of Naruto's rampage and popped the tin covering slightly causing the drink to spew out all over Naruto and his clothes, but it put out the fire.

Naruto fell on his back, panting, exhausted from his panicked frenzy. "Thanks Rei-chan."

"No problem." Rei replied and was going to take a sip of her drink, before Ami snatches it away it from her.

"You had enough of these things. You'll get Diabetes from these things."

Rei folded her arms and sulked, turning her head away. "Hmph. No fun."

Sasuke tried his best to keep a straight face, as Naruto's hair was singed. A few times, he snickered but always regained focus.

Naruto noticed Sasuke's sneaky chuckles and clenches his left fist and pointed with his right. "Oh you think this is funny?! I'll show you!" He held up his right arm with his left hand, pointing straight at Sasuke with his right hand.

Sasuke was curious as to what Naruto had up his sleeve. "What are you doing?"

Naruto then pointed to the sky with his right index, adding more confusion to Sasuke. A small ball of energy appeared at the tip of his finger. Spinning his arm into a circular motion above his head, the energy began to become unstable, making a serrated swirl of energy. The faster he spun, the faster the energy swirl became more erratic until he rested his finger at the exact middle of the circle. It was then apparent what he was making. "Ninja Star!" He chucked a swirling, spiraling energy shaped like a large shuriken, directly at Sasuke.

Due to Sasuke's quick reaction skills, he closed his eyes and put up a hand seal that was familiar to Rei. Rei grew wide-eyed once she figured out what it was and yelled. "Get down!"

Everyone looked back at Rei with puzzled looks on their faces, but it seemed to be too late, as Sasuke reopened his eyes. "Burning Mandala!" Suddenly multiple ringed beams shot out of his hands when he flung his hands forward and outward. The Burning Mandala attack collided with the Ninja Star technique and both imploded on contact, causing a large smoke cloud from the implosion.

Naruto and the others got caught in the cloud and began to cough from the lack of oxygen from the smoke and ash.

"That's Sailor Mars' technique. Are you telling me he can do it too?" Mako said, stating the obvious.

Rei clenched her fist, cursing underneath her breath before running off with a determined look on her face. Neji scanned around with his Byakugan and spotted a familiar silhouette near Naruto's blind spot.

"Naruto! To the left!" Neji yelled to warn Naruto.

Naruto tried to quickly avoid danger but was caught with an uppercut to the chin, sending him flying in the air. The smoke cleared shortly thereafter as finally Sai and Susume appeared to the scene.

Naruto slowly reopened his eyes looking down, spotting Susume with a worried look on her face. "Susume-chan? Why is she here?" Taking his focus off of Sasuke for a second, left him open to Sasuke's oncoming barrage.

Sasuke appeared behind Naruto, directly shadowing him. He swings a backhand strike towards Naruto's head, but Naruto quickly blocks it. "What are you looking at? You're fighting me remember?" He twirls to make a strike feint, drawing Naruto's attention, hook line and sinker, leaving him open to a different area of vulnerability. Taking advantage as always, Sasuke strikes with another backhand, knocking Naruto down. With a following clothesline to the ribs, Sasuke uses the momentum to deftly rotate his body to deliver a full force kick towards Naruto's chest. "Shishi Rendan!"

"Teleport!" Naruto yelled just an millisecond before Sasuke's kick made contact. The kick landed on the ground but no body underneath it.

Sasuke turned around to find Naruto's clutching his abdomen with one arm. He smirked that Naruto could pull something like that out of nowhere. "Instant Transmission. Impressive. But you can't win with something like that alone." Sasuke was proving that he was better prepared than Naruto was, at this new power. He put his hands together, intertwined with one another, except the index and finger which were extended to form a finger gun of sorts. Concentrating his energy towards his fingers, appeared a small ball of fire. "Fire Soul!" It erupted into a large vortex of flames spreading towards Naruto.

"_Crap! What do I do! I can only teleport so far!_" Naruto thought to himself.

At that moment, something appeared from behind Naruto. "Get down." The voice softly said.

Naruto not hesitating in the least bit dived down to the ground, as the person behind him aimed with their arms. "Mars Flame Sniper!" An arrow of pure fire was fired directly hitting the middle of the vortex, splitting it apart and dissipating it.

Sasuke saw the arrow was heading for him and swiftly dodged it at the last second. The arrow flew past him and impaled into the trunk of a cherry blossom tree, setting it ablaze. He looked at the person with an angered look on his face. "Who are you?!"

As the dust settled, the person places their hands down and strokes the hair out of their face. A red skirt, red heels, a red bow in the back, a purple one on the chest. It was apparent who this was, as the red star earrings dangle from her ears. "I am Sailor Mars, but they all call me, The Flame Sniper." Sailor Mars leaned down towards Soldier Moon's ear. "I'll got this. You can rest easy." She said in a calm voice, it was apparent that the sugar rush had run its course out of its system.

"But!" Soldier Moon responded, but was interrupted as she placed her finger on his lips to get him to stop talking.

"Don't worry. I'll finish it."

A smile appeared on Sasuke's face. "So you're Sailor Mars huh? I didn't think you would have the guts to show up. With you, I can finally get some answers to what she said." Sasuke said out loud. "_What is it that I truly seek? Hmph. It's power. Even with this stupid crystal, it wasn't enough to beat him. I prove it right here and now, that is what I seek._" Sasuke charged and jumped up in the air. "Burning Mandala!"

Sailor Mars only mimicked his movement and returned fire. "Burning Mandala!"

The two attacks collided with one another exploding into small fires. Naruto saw it himself from Sailor Mars' blind spot. "Behind you!"

She turned around to Sasuke gearing back to throw a powerful punch. It seemed like time slowed down at that moment, as everyone started to run up the steps with worried looks on their faces. Naruto had an horrified look in his eyes, seeing the flames form on Sasuke's right fist, but he knew he couldn't react in time. Sailor Mars was prepared to take it head on, not breaking her determined stare.

Something clicked in Sasuke's mind at that moment.

"_You can't be serious." Ares said to the girl standing in the middle of the room._

"_Why can't I be? Because I'm a girl? I strictly remember begin a Senshi. A warrior representing the planet of Mars."_

"_Mars-hime. You are the princess. You're lucky to be even doing this with me in the first place. But what you are asking me to do is stupid."_

"_I want you to fight me with everything you got. How is that stupid? It'll be different from when we are sparring, because it'll be a true battle. I need to be stronger so that if anything happens, I can fight too."_

"_Why do you feel the need to do something like this? If word got out that I was caught fighting with a girl, and the princess to add, I'll get castrated for sure. Have you seen Uranus-sempai when she's angry? I don't know about you but I'm keeping my genitals safe from harm."_

_Mars folded her arms and sulked. "Don't be such a worrywart. I'll be fine. Trust me." She said with a reassuring smile._

_Later that day, with a black eye on her face, as Neptune applied make up to hide the embarrassing bruise. Ares was being chased around by a blonde woman with a saber in her hands._

"_I just want you to explain to me, how she got the black eye in the first place." Uranus yelled._

"_I swear! It wasn't my idea! It was all hers!" Ares said running around for dear life._

"_Space Sword Blaster!"_

Sasuke stopped his punch mid-air. A tear of sweat fell down Sailor Mars' forehead, as she could feel the heat emitting from his fist. Realizing he stopped, she jumped back and readied herself. "Taking pity on your opponent, just because she's a girl. I didn't think you had a heart."

Sasuke clenched his teeth and growled to himself, as his fist exploded into flames. He couldn't hit her. He didn't want to. "Damn it." He said to himself underneath his breath. The others crowded behind Sailor Mars as means of backup. Sasuke took this as a moment to retreat and jumped up atop the shrine. "Don't think that this is over! I'll be back." He disappeared into thin air before their eyes.

Sailor Mars breathed a sigh of relief before breaking her transformation and becoming regular Rei again.

Susume ran up and hugged Soldier Moon around the neck. "Oh my god, are you ok! Don't scare me like that."

Soldier Moon slowly stood up and dusted himself off. "Yeah I'm fine Susume."

She gasped, startling that he said that. "You know my name!"

Soldier Moon took in a deep breath to prepare himself for what he was about to do. "That's because I'm..." He broke the transformation and become Naruto again.

"Naruto-kun. You're..." She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Yeah." Naruto rubbed his arm, showing his bashful side, expecting her to be mad for hiding this from her.

"Percy-kun!" She jumped and glomped him with tears in her eyes. "I can't believe I finally found you."

Kiba, Ami, Neji, Rei, Sai, Mako, and Minako all had the same expression of confusion on their faces. Usagi laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, guess I got some explaining to do."

A few moments later and a definite explanation later...

"HUSBAND!!!!" They all went.

It was so shocking and startling that Ami even fainted. Minako squealed and clasped her hands together.

"Aww! Isn't that so romantic! Two star-crossed lovers find their way back to each other. Who knows, maybe me and Neji-kun are married too?" She says snuggling his arm.

"Kill me now." Neji says underneath his breath so she wouldn't hear.

Sai attended to Ami who had fainted by fanning her head. "Ami-chan, are you ok? What do I do in this situation?" Sai thought of the only thing, that seemed reasonable. CPR.

Ami slowly opened her eyes to a pair of soft lips and appealing eyes staring her in the face. She was completely flushed by Sai's lips leaning towards that she scurried away on her butt.

Sai blinked and then smiled. "Are you ok, Ami-chan?"

Ami blushed crimson on her face as she stuttered out her words. "Yes..I-I'm fine."

Kiba punched his palm. "Damn. He got away." Akamaru barked in acknowledgement.

"I'm just glad Rei's ok." Makoto said looking off in Rei's direction.

Rei stood looking off into the horizon, thinking to herself. "_Why did he pull back his punch?_" It was bothering her, ever since he left. "_That look in his eye. He was distracted by something. But what?_"

Usagi appeared from behind Rei and put her arm around her neck. "Rei-chan, you were so cool! But if I had an extra second, I would've been up there."

Rei shrugged Usagi and began to walk towards the shrine entrance. "That's nice, Usagi-chan. But if you don't mind, I have work to do." She shut the door behind her.

Usagi and the others blinked. What was her problem?

Later that night, after a few hours of cleaning the shrine and replanting a new cherry blossom tree, Rei laid down in her bed on her stomach, sighing out loud.

"Finally peace and quiet." She said with her face buried in the mattress. Her cell phone started to vibrate and ring on the dresser beside her. "Who could it be?" She scooted over to pick up the phone and flipped it open to find out its a voicemail message from the hospital. Rei wasted no time to check her messages as she dialed in her password to activate her voicemail. She placed her ear to listen in to the message.

Suddenly after listening, she just dropped the phone to the ground. Luna was watching from behind the window, expecting to get in and see what the problem was with Rei, since Usagi said she was acting weird. "Rei-chan..." Luna turned around and jumped off the branches of the tree. She had someone to find, with the feeling in her heart that she would regret it later but it seemed like the most reasonable thing to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, Usagi and Mamoru were sitting at the kitchen table, the empty kitchen table but it had a beautiful spread on top. Flowers and scented candles were arraigned to near perfection. Susume was frantically working behind the kitchen with an apron tied around her neck and waist. Chopping vegetables, tenderizing meat, and working as hard as she could to work up a sweat, she placed plate after bowl after utensil of dishes on the table with delectable food in them without spilling a single drop. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Eat up! I made Domburi, Tsukemen, Yakitori, and Okonomiyaki!" Susume smiled, proud of the meal she cooked and served.

Mamoru had the first bite of Yakitori and he was absolutely speechless. Usagi was worried that something was wrong with her boyfriend.

"Mamo-chan! What's wrong?"

Mamoru could only blink. "Nothing's wrong, actually. It's just that...this is the most delicious meal I have ever eaten. All the spices are in the right places. Its an absolute perfection."

Susume blushed a small tint of bashful pink and giggled. "Well its nothing less for the royal family."

Usagi had a piece too and gasped. "This is even better than what Mako-chan cooks up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, at Mako's house. Mako perked up from the kitchen washing dishes and got a weird feeling down her spine. Then she realized what it was. "Usagi-chan..." She said with her eyes slit and a scowl on her face.

Kiba was in the other room playing Gears of War 2 on Mako's Xbox, she had gotten for Christmas last year. "Huh? Did you say something Mako-chan?"

"Nothing Kiba-kun."

"Ok." Kiba continued playing, pressing the fire button the controller as the screams of many Locust rang throughout the house. "Oh you ask me, where is my farm huh? Well here's my motherfucking farm!" Gunshots rang out from the tv surround sound system, as more screams boldly erupted. "I'm a lead farmer, motherfucker!"

Mako could only put her hand over her mouth to try to keep from laughing so hard, until she spotted Akamaru walking to his doggy water bowl. "Akamaru, always remember. Never go full retard." Akamaru nodded in acknowledgement.

Kiba sweat dropped of embarrassment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxXXXXXXXX

After the scrumptious dinner, Naruto sat atop the apartment complex, looking at the starry sky wondering to himself. "_I got my ass handed to me by Sasuke again. Even with this power, it's still not enough._" He looked at the moon watch on his right wrist.

Susume walked up slowly behind him and softly placed her arms around his neck, laying her head on his back. Naruto blushed from her soft touch. "What are you thinking about, Naruto-kun?"

"Nothing." Naruto lied.

"You are a horrible liar. I can see it in your eyes, or more exactly I can feel it. Your body is so tense. If it's about your friend, don't worry. He'll come back."

Naruto managed to squeeze out a smile. "Thanks Susume-chan, for making me feel better."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" She reached into her left pocket and pulled out a bladeless hilt. "I kept it with me, always. I protected it for the past millennium. A memento of what we had together long ago." She grabbed his hand and placed it in it. "It was yours before..well you know." Her voice changed softly.

"Yeah. I know." Knowing she meant the Silver Millennium incident.

"You promised me that you would return one day and that's what kept me going all this time. You don't know how happy I was, when Sailor Moon stepped out into the spotlight a year and a half ago. I just knew that you were out there somewhere." She said spilling out her soul, crying tears of joy. "Promise me that you won't leave me again."

Naruto smiled at her. "Not only do I promise, I guarantee it."

She looked into his face, his eyes, the same blue eyes from long ago. Giving her the same goofy smile. In a instant, she could see the startling resemblance of Naruto and Perseus. "Oh Percy-kun." She hugged him tightly and buried her head in his chest.

Naruto flinched a bit but not to where it was recognizable to pain, since he was still sore from Sasuke's attack and gave a weak pain filled smile. But he couldn't help but wonder where Sasuke had ran off to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Atop one of the highest building in Akihabara, Sasuke sat over the edge watching the bright lights glow and blare out loud. People walking the streets in eccentric outfits and enjoying each other's company. Posters of Sailor Moon and the other senshi all over town, but it was Sailor Mars who caught his eyes. Lost in a deep train of thought, he didn't notice the slowly creeping shadow coming up behind him.

"Are you the one they call Sasuke?" The voice said behind him.

Startled, he turned around with katana undrawn, preparing to attack whoever was there sneaking up on him. Sasuke placed his blade back into the sheath once he said it was a cat looking at him in the face, but it had a moon shaped bald spot on its forehead. He looked around to see if any people were around, but there were none. It was only this black cat.

Luna quickly picked up on his confusion and began speaking. "There is no one here. Just me."

"You must be one of those talking cats. What do you want?" He replied, turning his back to her.

"Only to speak about important matters. Whether you want to listen or not is entirely up to you." Luna said, but after a moment of silence, she sighed and decided to turn around to begin walking away.

"Wait." Sasuke said. Luna stopped in place, expecting more. "I have some questions to ask you."

Luna turned around and sat on her hind legs. "Then let's talk."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I said no for the last time!"

"Come on Kaoru-chan. I've changed for the better now. Just give me another chance."

Kaoru looked at Atsuko, giving herself a facepalm. "I don't care. I have no time for your games. Kenshin-sama is waiting for me."

"Don't tell me you are dating the old fart? That's disgusting!"

Sounds of punches and kicks were heard outside the door, before Kaoru opened the door wiping the blood off of her suit. Kenshin turned around in his chair, greeting them.

"Please have a seat, Kaoru-san...Where's Atsuko-san?"

Atsuko slowly crawled up the table from the floor with bloody bruises on his face and black eyes in his broken shades. "Atsuko, here. Reporting for duty, sir." He passed out on the floor, dazed and confused.

"Anyway. We received confirmation from Setsuko and Yuriko just earlier today. Video surveillance about the identity of one of Sailor Moon's nakama (friend/comrade)

"Who is it, Kenshin-sama?"

Pressing a button on the desk a video projector began to play towards a screen.

_The camera was shaky and you couldn't get a clear picture until it stopped moving. _

"_Yuriko-chan, do you see that? That's smoke! In the direction they ran! Hurry up!"_

"_I'm still trying to get the smell of dog piss outta my hair!"_

"_Shuddup and hurry up!"_

_A few moments later, they arrived at the shrine and hid in some more bushes._

"_Shhh! Someone's coming!" Setsuko said to his sister._

_Rei ran up in front of the bushes they were hiding in and pulled out a red wand with a crystal on top. "Mars Crystal Power! Make up!" Rei danced around a ball of flames, changing into Super Sailor Mars. She jumped over the hedges and ran around the shrine to get into position. _

"_Did you see that! Sailor Mars! In the flesh!...." Something red started to drip on the camera's lens._

_Yuriko spotted the redness on the camera. "Setsuko-Niisan! What's wrong!" Her expression changed from worried to annoyed. "I swear you are just as bad as Atsuko-kun. Clean yourself up." She hands him a hanky._

_He wiped his nose and coughed to try and cover it up. "I don't know what you are talking about."_

"_Just turn the damn thing off."_

Kenshin pressed another button and it pulled up a picture of Rei and her medical records. "Hino Rei, a miko shrine maiden of the famed Hikawa shrine. Mother deceased, her father is actually a famous politician. Her grandfather is currently in the hospital. No other immediate family members to recall so she's alone."

"What do you propose we do?" Kaoru says.

"I want to know more about her. Take the prototype and ensure that she complies with us."

"I would like to get to KNOW her too." Atsuko said crawling up the table, but Kaoru threw her heeled shoe at his face.

"You are just as perverted as ever! I'm doing this mission alone." Kaoru stood up, with her hands on the table. "So how's the prototype?"

"Took us a while to replicate what could be done, but I think we have found a different more advantageous result. Instead of re-creating the Death Busters, we found something stronger."

"What is it?"

"Warriors that amplify human emotions. Their fears and weaknesses will be exposed leaving them in a state of vulnerability. I can truly say that this will bring us results."

"But no human has that ability."

"Exactly, we will be using technology ."

"What about our men?"

"I have my reasons for this decision, Kaoru-san. Don't take it the wrong way." He rolled a reddish ball towards her on the table.

She picked it up and scanned it all over. "What is this?"

"That is the prototype. Inside is a humanoid robot with touch sensory data abilities. Once it comes in contact with whoever it touches, it forms itself into whatever that person fears the most and somewhat mimics their brain waves. But be careful with it, It's the only one we have at the time until we get funds from the U.N to begin finalization."

"I understand, I won't let you down." She bowed before Kenshin before departing out of the room.

Atsuko rubbed his face and regained his composure. "If you don't mind me asking. What are you reasons?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"I always wonder why an old man like you is so deeply interested in Sailor Moon. At first when I joined I thought that you had a hard on for her. But it seems deeper than that isn't it?" Kenshin sighed and lit a cigar. "You seem almost hellbent on this girl and her friends."

"I'm doing a favor towards the human race but eliminating what hinders them the most. A war is coming Atsuko-san. And it can all be avoided with this girl's head. But perhaps I say too much." After a few puffs of his cigar, he looks at Atsuko. "What's your reasons for joining the team?"

"Do you really wanna know?" Kenshin nodded. "Why not? It's not everyday that you get to see hot teenage girls in skirts."

He and Kenshin laughed until Kenshin began coughing a smoker's cough. "You are just as they say."

"And you are just as full of shit, old man. I want to know about what happened that day. The Federation incident. I heard it was highly classified. S-rank material."

Kenshin stopped smoking his cigar and placed it in his ashtray. "The Federation incident. I finally realize why you are here. Fine, I'll tell you the story of what happened that tragic day, and what happened to your parents aboard that ship. We found something that mankind was never meant to find." He tossed an orange crystal on the table.

"What is that?" Atsuko said picking it up and examining it.

"We believe it's connected to the Moon Princess and if we are correct, then..." He paused for a second to catch his breath.

"Tell me what you saw old man." Atsuko demanded.

"The End."

**Chapter Six End.**

**Next Chapter: Mars Attacks!!!**

**(and yes...i got it from that.)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sadly. Remember this story is rated M....for MANLY! Hopefully nothing will be taken out of context by that comment. **

**Chapter Seven: Mars Attacks!!!**

A few days had passed. It was a beautiful Saturday morning, throughout the city. Busy but calm-like as families and friends filled the streets, with ideas of recreational activities in mind to spend their weekend together. Susume and Apollo walked through the door of Usagi's apartment with friendly smiles on their faces. Susume was wearing an orange halter top and a white skirt and white sandals.

"Luna-chan!!!" Apollo leaped off of Susume's head, spiraling towards Luna on the floor. Luna swayed to the left, causing Apollo to crash face first into the wall. He slid down the wall slowly until he landed on the floor.

"Good morning, Usagi-chan. Mamoru-kun." Susume bowed before them as gracefully as she could. Usagi and Mamoru waved back with sweatdrops down their heads.

"You know, Susume-chan. You don't have to be so formal all the time. We are just regular people ya know." Mamoru explained.

Susume scanned the room, but someone was missing. "Where's Naruto-kun? I figured he'd be here."

"Oh, he said he had something to do, but he said he'd be right back." Mamoru assured the orange haired girl.

"But enough about him. What's going on with you lately?" Usagi asked with a concerned look on her face.

Susume tilted her head, puzzled at to what she could mean. "What are you talking about?"

"You just seem out of it lately. In class it's like you are drained of energy at times. You stare off and go into a different world or something."

"Don't worry about me Usagi-hime. I assure you I'm fine. I'm as strong as an ox. I'm 100% healthy. There's nothing wrong with me." Susume flexed her arm and smiled.

The door opens as Naruto drops his gym bag on the ground. Wearing an white basketball jersey, black gym shorts and matching black tennis shoes, he felt the cool air of the refreshing apartment hit his skin causing him to sighed deeply. "Oh hey Susume-chan!" He had a thin layer of gauze bandages wrapped around the palms of his hands, and a black wristband on his left wrist and an armband around his right arm. It was clear that he was working on something.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." She walked up and hugged his arm, sticking close to him.

Makoto and Kiba walked through the door, laughing at one of Kiba's bad jokes. Kiba was wearing a green hoodie with the Nike logo on the back and baggy khaki pants with dark green sneakers. Makoto was wearing a pink turtleneck sweater and a long black skirt. Neji and Minako walked through the door, with Minako holding Neji's arm and looking at his hair, which was different somehow. Neji was wearing a orange and blue polo shirt and blue denim shorts with navy blue sneakers. Minako was wearing her trademark red bow as always and a yellow striped blouse and matching capris and stylish ballet flats.

"Something smells nice." Kiba smells the air.

Minako giggled and smiled. "It's the new shampoo I gave Neji-kun."

"Well I have to say, it's a very good product." Neji averts his eyes, slightly embarrassed of his long voluminous hair.

"Oh really? What did you use?" Susume asked.

"Aveeno nourish and volume shampoo and conditioner."

Everyone blinked and were silent until Kiba spoke up. "Isn't that shampoo for women?"

"..." Was all Neji could say. "_Note to self. Never. Ever! Take a gift from Minako-san._"

Artemis jumped off of Minako's shoulder and landed safely on the floor. "Anyway, Luna-chan what's with the emergency meeting?" He asked walking closer to her.

"Artemis-kun! We meet once again!" Artemis looked around to see who said that. It wasn't a voice he initially realized, but it seemed unforgettable. It was on the tip of his tongue. Apollo popped up from behind Luna with determined eyes set on Artemis. You could see the question mark pop up over Artemis's head. Apollo decided to break it down for him. "It's my eternal rival for the heart of the lovely Luna-chan and..."

Artemis walked by him straight to Luna. "What's going on?"

A vein bulged in Apollo's temple. "Don't ignore me!"

"All in good time, Artemis-kun. We have to wait for the rest." Luna said.

Apollo turned around and clenched his kitty paw while the vein bulged larger. "Damn you, Artemis. You act so cool, but I swear on the nine lives I have, I will win Luna-chan's heart. Just you wait."

Luna sweat dropped, embarrassed by Apollo's rant. Artemis raised his furry eyebrow. "You do know, we can hear you right?"

Apollo felt his heart drop to his stomach and turned around laughing valiantly to try and cover up his embarrassing mistake. "Exactly! I'm just playing mind games with you! To keep you on your guard!" Laughing harder until the room was plain silent.

"Who is this guy?" Artemis asked Luna.

"It's nobody. Just ignore him." Luna replied.

Apollo turned around and repeated the same actions. "Well played Artemis-kun. You are indeed that worthy of a rival."

Sai and Ami walked through the door with Ami trying her best to avert her eyes from Sai's direction. "Hello everyone." Sai was wearing a baby blue semi-formal dress shirt that wasn't tucked in and jeans with all white Nike tennis shoes. Ami was wearing a light blue Henley shirt and light blue pants with matching shoes.

Everyone found a spot to sit down in the living room with Luna directly in the middle, as the others were all around her. Artemis coughed to clear his throat sitting on Minako's lap.

"Now what is this about?"

"It's about Rei. I went to see her the other night." Luna explained.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A few days ago, back at the shrine. "Finally peace and quiet." She said with her face buried in the mattress. Her cell phone started to vibrate and ring on the dresser beside her. "Who could it be?" She scooted over to pick up the phone and flipped it open to find out its a voice mail message from the hospital. _

_Luna leaned in her ear to the window trying to listen in on the voice mail, due to her acute hearing._

_The voice that spoke up belonged to Dr. Ryoichi from before. "Hino-san, I was hoping to get in touch while you weren't busy but I regret to inform that our tests all returned to point to Cancer." A slight pause in his voice, trying to form the words to say with the patient's family in mind. "We believe it's Prostate Cancer and it's been there for a while. Prostate Cancer forms in the gland and are confined there for an unknown period of time, but during this time, there's little to no symptoms or any outward signs to be found. As it advances, it can locally spread to nearby organs, but with our tests we believe it has metastasized in his body. The symptoms you and your grandfather explained are often associated with the advanced stages. If it was only local, we could do surgery, radiation therapy, hormonal therapy, cryotherapy or combinations of the like." A piercing sigh rang throughout the speaker. "I owe your grandfather a great debt for saving my marriage and it pains me deeply to have to give you the same song and dance all over again. Especially after you lost Yuichiro-san, not too long ago. Even with chemo, there's a 20% chance that it will fully terminate the tumor or else it'll just be recurrent and we are just preventing the inevitable. I'm sorry, Hino-san. Being a priestess, I'm sure you will pray for your grandfather's recovery. I promise to do the best I can."_

_Suddenly after listening, she just dropped the phone to the ground. Rei fell to her knees and buried her head in her pillow and began to sob frantically._

_Luna was watching from behind the window, expecting to get in and see what the problem was with Rei, since Usagi said she was acting weird. "Rei-chan..." Luna turned around and jumped off the branches of the tree. She had someone to find, with the feeling in her heart that she would regret it later but it seemed like the most reasonable thing to do_

_Atop one of the highest building in Akihabara, Sasuke sat over the edge watching the bright lights glow and blare out loud. People walking the streets in eccentric outfits and enjoying each other's company. Posters of Sailor Moon and the other senshi all over town, but it was Sailor Mars who caught his eyes. Lost in a deep train of thought, he didn't notice the slowly creeping shadow coming up behind him._

"_Are you the one they call Sasuke?" The voice said behind him._

_Startled, he turned around with katana drawn out, preparing to attack whoever was there sneaking up on him. Sasuke placed his blade back into the sheath once he said it was a cat looking at him in the face, but it had a moon shaped bald spot on its forehead. He looked around to see if any people were around, but there were none. It was only this black cat._

_Luna quickly picked up on his confusion and began speaking. "There is no one here. Just me."_

"_You must be one of those talking cats. What do you want?" He replied, turning his back to her._

"_Only to speak about important matters. Whether you want to listen or not is entirely up to you." Luna said, but after a moment of silence, she sighed and decided to turn around to begin walking away._

"_Wait." Sasuke said. Luna stopped in place, expecting more. "I have some questions to ask you."_

_Luna turned around and sat on her hind legs. "Then let's talk." She coughed to clear her throat. "But first, to clear anything suspicious with whoever may be watching. I'll change."_

_That sparked Sasuke's interest. What could she mean by that?_

_Luna stretched out her paws on the ground and slowly began to morph from a feline into a black haired female wearing yellow ballroom gown with the crescent moon symbol on her forehead. "That's much better."_

_Sasuke smirked and chuckled a bit to himself. "If you worried about the fact that I would be seen talking to a cat, maybe you should have thought over the choice of attire."_

"_Why? I perfectly fit in here. It's not like anyone here dresses normally. Just think of me as a normal cosplayer."_

"_Ok, what did you want to talk about?"_

"_It's Rei. I don't like to see my friends cry. I just think...that you could help her that's all." Luna bowed her head, trying to hold the tears back. "If only anything, she could seek guidance from a hero."_

"_Hero? I'm no hero. All the heroes I know are either dead or in prison." Sasuke turned his back to her. "It's one or the other."_

"_But Sasuke. You're a hero aren't you?" Luna walked closer._

"_I'm just somebody that's good at what he does. Killing. There's no winning or losing for me. The only winners in war are the people."_

"_That's right. And you fight for the people."_

"_I've never fought for anyone but myself. I've got no purpose in life. No ultimate goal. Just somebody's death that needs to be claimed." Luna shifted her head, trying to block what she's hearing. "It's only when I'm cheating death on the battlefield do I truly feel alive."_

"_Seeing other people die makes you feel alive?! You love war and don't want it to stop? Isn't that the same with all great heroes throughout history?" Luna grabbed his right arm exposing his watch of Mars. "You're the product of war. You're a soldier of war. Within you, you hold the emotions needed to be carried into war. Not an external war of bloodshed and weapons, but an internal war with your emotions. The Joy. The Pain. The Fear. The Fury. And The Sorrow. All are your weapons needed to protect people."_

"_Hmph." He snatched his arm away from her._

_Luna got deeply annoyed and let her emotions get the best of her. "Do you even remember your name? Your former name?"_

"_A name means nothing on the battlefield."_

"_How old are you?"_

"_Old enough to know what death looks like."_

"_Any family?"_

"_No..." Sasuke was slow to answer that question. "But I was raised by many people."_

"_Isn't there anyone you like?"_

"_Never been interested in anyone else's life. Other people just complicate my life."_

_Luna bowed her head and turned her back to him. "So you are all alone. A sad and lonely man." Tears rolled down her face. "I really thought that you could help me. But you are too lost within your own pain to even see the pain that other people are feeling." Luna reformed back into a cat, sniffling. "I pity you. I really do." She ran off away from him, feeling the blunt force of a door being shut in her face. The fact that he wouldn't truly open up and confess his feelings gave her a sense of emptiness._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry, Luna. You did the best you could." Usagi petted her gingerly.

Naruto sat up and headed for the door. Neji quickly stood up and put his arm trying to flag him down. "Wait Naruto where are you going?"

Naruto had his hand on the doorknob, twisting it before turning around. "I'll go bring him back. Don't worry about a thing."

"You mean after all that, you truly want to go bring him back? Again?!" Neji yelled. "It seems you are the only one that doesn't understand."

"Understand what?" Naruto said with a curious look on his face.

"We spoke our words. We do our part. Not once. Not twice but four times! Excluding Luna-san. I'm tired of running after him expecting him to be different. So I quit. If he doesn't come to us, I won't accept him back. Not now. Not ever." Neji folded his arms and grew a piercing scowl.

Naruto began to walk back towards Neji. "Hold on! Why are you so eager to give up all of a sudden? I'm sure if we..."

"Shut the hell up for once in your life and listen!" Neji snarled with anger. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks.

"When you and him started arguing and began your rivalry when we all first met. I could've cared less who was stronger or who was correct." Neji began to walk closer and closer to Naruto. "Not long after that, a rescue team was sent out for him. A team that you, me and Kiba were apart of! At first I thought that maybe you could knock some sense into him and get him to come back. But you two had a duel and the conclusion was set in stone. I nearly died that day!" Everyone including the cats were silent. Naruto's eyes began to quiver with guilt at the thought of that day of the Sasuke Retrieval and the battle at the border. "He won, almost killing his 'so called' best friend and decided to leave under his own willpower." Neji stood beside Naruto and turned around back to everyone else. "Listen up everyone. This rock headed idiot is a Chunin. A squad leader of ninja. It took him years to even pass the entrance exam to even become a ninja, but I stick with him. Because any team member who doesn't respect their leading official is worthless and has no sense of honor and duty." The girls and Sai and Kiba sighed, feeling the harsh sting of Neji's words. Neji suddenly grabbed Naruto by the collar of his jersey and pulled him to his face. "So listen to me when I say this very clearly so that your small brain can understand. If one single person leaving makes you this naïve enough to think it's ok to be hurt over and over again, meeting disappointment and failure for their sake, then maybe I'll should leave too so that you can be happy in your world."

Everyone gasped as Minako stood up, trying to calm Neji down. "Neji-kun. Calm down. This conversation is getting us nowhere."

Neji turned his head towards Minako and shoved Naruto away from him. "I will have no hard feelings towards him if he wants to return. BUT. If he has made no distinction on whether or not he belongs with us, then I cannot and will not accept that!" His eyes stared a hole in Minako and the others. "That being the case, we should be working on a way back to our world and Sasuke can just stay here and rot for all I care."

Minako stuttering, trying to plead her case walked closely to Neji. "Hold on for a second, Neji-kun. We know he was in the wrong but what if he has something to say, then shouldn't we let him have his say?"

Neji punched the wall, causing blood to trickle down the dry paint. "ABANDONING YOUR FRIENDS IS NOT A SIMPLE THING TO FORGIVE!!!"

Minako bowed her head, her expression saddening. "No...but..."

"Mina, I know he sounds harsh but its not steered towards you. What he says is correct." Kiba says to try to soothe Minako.

"A man who is so uncertain about his place is NOT someone I would trust." Neji said in a now softer tone removing his fist from the wall. "It's as simple as that. If he can man up and come back on his own terms, apologizes and works to get our trust back then it's fine. Otherwise he can go to hell." Neji looks at Naruto with the most determined glare he's ever given to show how serious he is. "We aren't kids chasing silly dreams anymore. We are grown men and women. It's time to start acting like it."

Naruto bowed his head, closing his eyes. Ashamed that he was so thick-headed to believe the lies he covered himself in. "Maybe you are right. That one time we completely ended our relationship. We should be really worried about Rei-chan. Who knows what she's going through right now. I'll just sit quietly and hope that he comes to his senses."

Usagi stood up and dusted herself off of cat hair from her lap and coughed to get attention. "Well I'm going to go check up on Rei-chan. She hasn't contacted me or anyone of us over the past week. I hope she's ok."

Mako too, stood up. "Me, Ami and Minako will go too. We are her friends too."

"Sorry but we won't be going." Said Neji with Kiba and Sai standing together behind him. "Mamoru-san has agreed to help us out with fitting in this world. Get jobs, and other things if we are going to be here for a while."

"Then I'll go with Usagi-chan and the others to see Rei-chan. Wanna come Susume-chan?" Naruto asked.

Susume shook her head and smiled. "I would but I couldn't but have you seen you two's rooms? It's a mess! Not to mention the gym bag full of sweaty clothes. I'm staying here and cleaning up."

"Ok suit yourself. I'll see you later tonight then." Naruto opened the door, letting Usagi and the others out, before walking out himself with the cats hurrying up behind before the door fully closes. The door closes on Apollo's tail, causing him to scream bloody murder. "Oops. I didn't see you there Apollo-san." He reopens the door letting Apollo free.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's head popped up from a crowd of people in cosplay outfits, all ready for the otaku convention taking place that evening. It was there he gained an idea. He spotted a clerk selling apparel in the streets, but he was busy with the countless otaku parading around him, showing out their outfits and technology. Sasuke then took the liberty of snatching a few clothes off the stands while the clerk wasn't looking and hurried to dash into the dark alley to change. A few minutes later, he came out with brand new clothes on and his old clothes in the trash can. All of a sudden, he was stopped by someone.

"Hey you! Yeah you!" The boy walked up to him. Sasuke raised the baseball cap he stole to see who was talking to him. "You really like Sailor Mars don't you." Sasuke blushed, what would this say such a thing to him. Especially a complete stranger. "Don't worry. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I just thought that since you are wearing all Sailor Mars branded clothing, I figured you a Sailor Mars fan."

Sasuke looked at his clothes. He was wearing a red baseball cap with the Mars symbol insignia on it. A long sleeved white shirt with a red t-shirt over it with Mars covered in flames on the front, but on the back it says "Sailor Mars sets my soul aflame.". Stonewashed jeans and red shoes with flames. Sasuke gave himself a facepalm, he couldn't believe he overlooked the clothing.

"Nah dude. It's cool. I just happened to be a Sailor Mars fan as well. You can say she's just about the hottest senshi there is, next to Sailor Pluto."

A girl walked up behind the boy and grabbed him by the ear. "Setsuko-kun, we have to go! You can talk about the non-existence of women in your life later."

"Yuri-chan! Come on! Don't be such a killjoy!"

Sasuke sweatdropped and continued about his business until he saw gigantic posters of the inner and outer senshi on the sides of matching buildings. But as always it was the Sailor Mars' poster that caught his eye. "War..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ares walked through the door and closed it in Princess Mars' room in the the Silver Millennium. He sat down in the chair next to her while she put on makeup to cover up the black eye. She sighed and looked at him._

"_So Ares-kun. How's the ceremony going?"_

"_It's ok. Not my type of party but it's tolerable. It is Serenity's wedding after all. She's crying about where's her bridesmaid." Ares places his hands in his pockets as he slumps in his chair._

_Mars sighed and stopped on her makeup halfway, looking at herself in the mirror on her dresser. "Y'know. I don't usually use makeup the way other women do, because I hardly ever look at myself in the mirror. I've secretly always despised that kind of woman. I always dreamed of becoming a senshi. But I was wrong. It wasn't really my dream. My mother, the former queen was killed in action when I was younger."_

_Ares walked up behind her. "You wanted to follow in your mother's footsteps?"_

"_Not really. I thought that if I became a senshi then I could understand her better. To understand why she died the way she did." The princess hid her face from the mirror._

"_So are you are a senshi yet?" asked Ares._

"_I thought I really was until the other day, when I received this black eye. But now I understand. The truth is I was just afraid of looking at myself. Afraid of having to make my own decisions in life. But I'm not going to lie to myself anymore. It's finally time that I take a long hard look at myself. I want to know who I am. What I'm capable of. What things are in store for me. I want to know why I've lived the way I've lived until now."_

"_Well take your time and take a good look, because you won't be getting a chance for a while." He places his hands on her shoulders. "You should wash your face up too while you're at it."_

_She uses her hand to wipe the tears from her eyes that's smudging the makeup. "Yeah..."_

"_If you are that adamant about it, then I guess we will just find out who you are together then." He held out his hand towards her._

_She looks at his smiling face and smiles back at him and takes his hand. "Yeah. Thanks."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke shakes his head to clear the thought and continues walking until his stomach starts to grow. "Uh-oh..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Listen! I don't know what kind of bullshit you are trying to pull but this is my territory! So I suggest that you get to work before I have to get down there and fucking massacre you! No excuses! No break! I want results!" A man yelled viciously on the phone behind a large conference chair and clicked it off. The ominous puffs of smoke rise through the air.

Kaoru speed walks through the hallway with a lock of contempt on her face. A secretary spots her coming and instantaneously rose up from her desk and tried to flag her down. "You can't go in there."

"Like hell I can't." She busted through the door almost breaking it off the hinges. "What the hell is going on here!"

The man turned around in his chair revealing himself to be Atsuko, with a lit cigarette in his mouth. "What's the problem babycakes?"

"Don't play for a fool. I want to know what the hell is going on! Where's Kenshin-sama?"

"The old man? He's taking a vacation. I'm in charge while he's gone." He blew a perfect circle puff of smoke.

"When did this happen? Why did he leave you of all people in charge! Everyone knows I'm the one with the credentials to lead this organization but that's beside the point! Where's the prototype?!" She slammed her fists into the conference table.

"I put it in more capable hands." Takes another puff of his cigarette.

"Whose?"

"Mine of course."

"What the hell! Kenshin left it in my hands!" She snarled.

"Well with a little persuasion, he left it; like this organization in my hands. Don't worry I sent the little thing out to the field for testing so that those scientist pricks can get off of my balls. I even got a little present." He picked up a remote and pressed a yellow button. A 36 inch TV began to play a video. "Do you like it? It's HD and I even got a Blu-ray player with it too." The video showed a small 2 foot robot hovering around in a padded room. "It's the IR 200. It's proof that Japan is the leading manufacturer in robotics. Always has been. It has powerful jet engines to propel itself in mid-air and state-of-the-art technology. It's a revolutionary masterpiece and guess what? I get first dibs!" Atsuko presses a red button, causing part of the table before him to flip revealing a touch pad keyboard and types in some commands.

The VZ 200 glows ominously and begins to hover over to it's master Atsuko. Atsuko tosses up the prototype ball to it and it catches it without hesitation. It then flies off through an secret opening in the ceiling.

"Hey! Where is that thing going?" Kaoru demanded.

"Going to do it's job. Don't worry because with video surveillance implanted in it's eyes, we can get a play by play on what's going on. Plus satellite feed among other things keep me in control at all times. Impressive huh?"

"I'm glad you found a new toy." Kaoru said in the most sarcastic tone she could do.

"Don't be like that. I'm doing us a service."

"I just want to know where's Kenshin-sama."

"Always about him. You are just like a broken record. Let me ask you something. Did you even once ask yourself where you came from?" Atsuko smoked the rest of his cigarette and tossed the butt to the floor.

"What? I know where I come from. I'm from Beijing."

"C'mon you know that's not what I meant. I mean where did the human race come from? Surely not some omnipotent being. No. It's something more than that. The big bang. Something had to happen for that to occur."

"What's the point you are trying to make?"

"The Big Bang. It actually happened twice."

"Bullshit! What prove do you have that even starts to..."

Atsuko then took of his necklace with the orange crystal on it. "This thing is. It was the only thing salvageable from the Federation Incident."

"The Federation Incident? I've hadn't heard of that before."

"I'm sure you hadn't. It's one of the secrets of the world. Three years ago, countries from all over the world banded together towards a common goal. Japan, China, Russia, Korea, the Americas, everyone had seen their best minds to work on a way to finally explore the dark side of the moon."

"But the dark side of the moon is a total wasteland! A cold, barren hellhole." She stood up.

"That's what the world wanted you to believe. But there was something there. Something that humanity was never supposed to find. My parents was part of the exploration team. They were the best Japan had to offer to the newly formed Federation. Them and four others including your Kenshin-sama was sent to explore the dark side of the moon in hope of finding some other life form. Well to speed up this little story, they found something alright. A wondrous palace with a grand river just flowing. The place was seemingly empty and it was. My parents and the others from the exploration team discovered the greatest thing. It was ancient text of a prehistoric civilization on the moon. Could you believe it? Further inspection concluded that their architecture, their technology, their general way of life far surpasses what we had to this day! It was mind-blowing! The text spoke of a second big bang, everything was refreshed. Formatted, because of some holy war between humans and their sworn protectors. Omnipotent, omniscient beings with the power to create worlds and the power to completely obliterate them. But with power came hatred. These god like people began to turn on each other. Then the humans got involved. Before you knew it, the entire universe was involved in a free for all for supreme power. Just when the universe was on the verge of total annihilation, the queen of the moon kingdom took it upon herself to cast a second big bang. Restarting the universe back to where it started in the beginning. But there's a catch. The concept was formed after what we know as Yin and Yang. A light side and a dark side. She believed that she could seal off the dark side, so that the world could seek true peace. She thought wrong. Darkness seeps through for all eternity. The Underworld and various other sources. So one child and his followers were brave enough to endure the harshness of the Yang universe so that the other could live a luxurious lifestyle."

"What happened next?"

"My parents found a machine with a door in the world. They found the entrance to that other side. The Yang side. But a hologram of what appeared to be the former Queen popped up with an ominous warning not to touch anything or else. The End."

"The End? What's that supposed to mean?"

"My parents took notice of the warning, but the damn federation didn't give a damn of some dead bitch, which they said in their own words and ordered the exploration to do investigation or else they will be punished to the fullest extent of the law for disobeying orders. So as one would think, the team snooped around and pressed a random button revealing a secret compartment. There was a girl and what appeared to be a cat in her arms and something in her hands. Stuck in a cryogenic sleep, expected to be there for all eternity. The Federation elated that they had found something to bring back, demanded that they released. But it would grow to be the most devastating incident in human history. After pressing buttons and releasing the girl from her coma like state, she began to float and that something in her hands began to glow. Suddenly all hell broke loose. The door suddenly busted open with a vortex threatening to suck them up. It got my parents and the others. Kenshin was the only one that survives thanks to that girl once she dropped this." Atsuko held up the orange crystal. "The door closed instantaneously once she dropped this. But that wasn't all. The crystal began spilling out a black cloud that knocked Kenshin unconscious. They had apparently opened Pandora's box. All of these things that have been happening. Once Kenshin came to, the girl was gone and he found himself outside of the castle. He was the only survivor of the incident. But it was like that Queen knew that man's curiosity and stupidity would get the best of him. A failsafe plan was put in place. Sailor Moon. Upon releasing Pandora's box of sorts, humanity would be shrouded in darkness, but she was the one that could stop it. Kenshin took this case back to the Federation officials but with all failed missions, what do they do? They scrap it! They forget it ever happened! The bastards! In order to save their own hides and using billions of dollars of taxpayer money they cover it up! But they can't cover it up for long. Shortly after the incident, a heroine by the name of Sailor V popped up in the European countries. She became a huge hit and a huge liability. If she was proof of the failsafe plan, then it wouldn't be long before Sailor Moon would come and take everything over from the hands of the humans. So this organization was formed to keep an eye on all the "Pretty Warriors." The Dark Kingdom. The Black Moon Clan. The Death Busters. The Dead Moon Circus. Even Shadow Galactica was more and more proof of the darkness. At first this organization was built as just a watchful eye but suddenly we got a transmission from out of nowhere, demanding that we hand over the Moon Princess and we humans be spared of the empire's wrath."

"That's some story."

"And every word of it is the truth." Atsuko puts back on the necklace, as the orange crystal glows and dims. "But with this thing, we need no longer be afraid of the future and what it holds. Its proof that we humans really have the upper hand in this power struggle. A perfectly calculated plan has been set up, so you can sleep easy at night."

"And what is this plan?"

"That's on a need-to-know basis."

"Ok well you still haven't explained where Kenshin-sama is."

"I told you. He's on vacation and he won't be back for a long time."

Kaoru clenched her fists and snapped. "Dammit where the hell is he!"

"All in good time, babe." A beeping noise was heard and a blue button glowed. He pressed it and the TV surveillance sprang on. Showing a live feed of the IR on location. "Now let the games begin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rei had finally finished sweeping the floor of the west wing of the shrine and wiped the sweat off of her head. She placed the broom down and sighed as she walked slowly towards the window. She looked out the glass with clear sadness in her eyes.

The IR then clicked into stealth camouflage and blended into the environment. It dropped the ball that the prototype was in and it sprang out into a flat outline of a humanoid robot. The eyes of the robot sprang open, booting up and logging on. It sprang up and looked at itself. The IR beeped and plugged in a cord in the spine of the prototype. The prototype was uploaded with programs and digital technology. It was then ordered to seek out Hino Rei which it gladly approved.

Rei's senses then perked up a moment later, like something was watching her. "Something's here. And it's not human either." Her abilities kicked in as she began to search for the disturbance in the air. Suddenly crashing through the window, where Rei was once where, the humanoid stared at Rei with no face on its robot body. "What the-"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and the others weren't that fair from the shrine until they heard a piercing scream from within it.

"That sounded like...Rei" Usagi said before running up the steps. The others ran behind her, worried that something might have happened. Sailor Mars went crashing through the window, landing on her back. "Rei-chan!"

Sailor Mars stood up clutching her left arm, which was cut from the glass of the window she was sent crashing into. Blood trickled down her arm and she had a bruise on her right cheek.. "Damn you..." She panted heavily.

"Rei-chan. Don't you remember me?" Said a familiar voice from within the building.

Sailor Mars' eyes grew wide with disbelief. "It can't be."

"What can be? The fact that I'm alive? Is that so hard to believe?" Yuichiro stepped out from the window in his old attire.

Usagi and the others arrived on the scene and they couldn't believe it themselves. "Yuichiro-san!" Minako cried out.

Yuichiro's eyes glowed red ominously glaring at the girls and Naruto as the hologram broke for a moment revealing itself to a robot.

"What is that thing!" Naruto yelled.

Rei used her good arm to try and persuade the others away. "Get outta here! That thing is not Yuichiro! Because..."

"Because I'm dead?" Yuichiro finished the sentence himself.

"You bastard! How dare you take that form!" Rei used her right hand and pointed towards Yuichiro. "Fire Soul!" A swirling vortex of flames engulfed Yuichiro. Sailor Mars breathed a sigh of relief but it wasn't long before he started walking out unharmed. Mars tried to defend herself but she got slapped in the face causing her to fall on her stomach. Yuichiro stomped on her leg, keeping her in place. Rei screamed loudly, before nearly losing consciousness.

"Moon Eternal! Make Up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power! Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power! Make Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power! Make Up!"

"Moon Crystal Power!"

The fake Yuichiro looked up to see who was interrupting his job with their battle cries. The sun caused a glare in the surveillance camera in its eye lenses, so it couldn't see.

"The lowest thing that someone could do is prey on the feelings of a lost loved one." The girl with the odango silhouette said.

"And using that person to attack our friend is even lower!" Says a guy with spiky hair.

"The warrior of love and justice. Sailor Moon!"

"And her brother and comrade of peace and loyalty. Soldier Moon!"

"Likewise, Sailor Mercury!"

"Likewise, Sailor Jupiter!"

"Likewise, Sailor Venus!"

Eternal Sailor Moon and Soldier Moon were like mirror images of each other as they did their pre battle poses, as they both recited the same taunt. "In the name of the Moon, We'll severely punish you!"

"Target acquired. Proceeding with target retrieval." The fake spoke in mechanical voice.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" Super Sailor Venus threw her chain wrapped around her waist at the fake, hoping to subdue him. It only grabbed the chain and snapped it in half with no trouble.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Super Sailor Jupiter clapped her hands together, causing electricity to crackle between her hands, forming a ball of lightning in her right as she chucked it like a fast ball. The fake felt the sting of the electricity, causing a short circuit in its system, but it only made it more prone to violence as it began to grind its foot into Mars' leg.

"Robot! This is your master speaking. Take the girl back to HQ." Said a voice close by.

The team looked around to find the source of the voice, as a 2 foot robot flew from behind the fake Yuichiro. The robot broke his disguise as it's head slowly tilted towards the other robot with the speakers out of its head. "Access Denied."

The IR opened up its chest revealing a small LCD screen, as Atsuko's face appeared on the screen. "I said get the job done you piece of crap!" A vein bulged in his temple.

Sweat drops fell down the senshi's head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not too far from where the shrine, Sasuke heard a familiar scream coming from behind him. "What the?" Sasuke's curiosity was peaked and he started to run down the street to see what all the commotion was about.

He realized that the source of the scream came from over where the shrine was. Once he saw the senshi facing off against something, he hid behind a tree to see what was going on.

The robot picked up Sailor Mars by the arm, causing more pain to her. The robot then automatically read the senses from her and then changed into Rei in her miko outfit. It started to cry holographic tears. "Why? Why did things turn out this way?"

Everyone was caught off guard by it's sudden transformation. "Rei-chan!?" They all said. Sasuke was startled a bit by this machine as well.

"I want to know why things turned out the way they did. I want to know who I am. I want to know what I'm capable of. I can't look at myself in the mirror without seeing what could have been. I'm so terrified. I want to know..." The robot recited in Rei's voice. Sasuke gasped softly as the reflection of Rei stood in his eyes. "But...I'm weak. I'm so weak. I'm scared. I hate myself like this. I want to be someone else. If I could be somebody else then I wouldn't have to deal with the pain of being me anymore. I can't do it by myself. I can't lose anyone else."

"...." Sasuke listened to every word rumbling into his heart.

"_Aren't you a hero? What are you running away from! You're lost in your own pain that you don't see the pain of others!" Was Luna's words to him._

Tears streamed down Sailor Mars' face. "Please...stop..." Her voice was soft and drowning in her tears and sadness.

Sasuke clenched his fists and closed his eyes. Was he really going to just let this happen? So many emotions conflicted inside. His legs were trembling with the rampant thoughts in his head, then they stopped. He rolled up his right sleeve and held the watch in the air. "Mars Crystal Power!"

"I'm no good! None of my dreams will ever come true!" The fake Rei proclaimed.

Atsuko in the IR hovered beside the two. "Come on already! Let's go!"

"Hold it right there!" A voice stated. Everyone looked atop the shrine to find somebody standing there. A valiant warrior with his eyes dead set on the robot and his master. "A ton of scrap metal and a man who's too much of a coward to show his face threatens to hurt the innocent. I won't allow that. In the name of Mars, I'll torture you!"

Sailor Moon, Jupiter, Venus and Mercury couldn't believe their eyes. Soldier Moon's eyes widen, and smiled. "Sasuke!"

"Wow. Another prima donna, trying to steal the show. That's so lame!" The IR flew to safety. "Take him out!"

"Bring it on!" Soldier Mars jumped down putting on the signature black gloves and then charged at the robot. The robot then dropped Sailor Mars and then charged directly at him. "Burning Mandala!" Soldier Mars then shot out ringed beams at the robot, but the robot put up a cybernetic shield to repel the technique right back at him. Mars dodged his own attack and kept his distance from the robot, who was clearly out of it's loop. It had a wire sticking out of its neck that sparked electricity. "You cheap bastard! Let her go!"

The IR sat on Rei's head to add insult as Atsuko laughed. "Seriously, now why I do that after I went through all the trouble to get here? Besides it's not like anyone would miss her if she's gone."

That royally irked Mars as he clenched his fists tightly, seething with anger. "That pisses me off!" Fire engulfed his right fist as he valiantly charged the robot. "Rei. I don't want you to travel down that dark road. You have friends that care about you. And even if no one misses you, I WILL!" Mars jumped up into the sky, as the flames engulfed his right hand. "Mars..Blaze..Striker!" His fist covered in flames struck the abdomen of the robot, engulfing it in fiery flames. The robot gave a chilling cry as it changed from being Rei, Yuichiro, Rei's grandfather, and back to being the normal robot, but it still wasn't enough to stop it. "Well don't just stand there! Help me out here idiot!" Soldier Mars said looking back at Soldier Moon and the others.

"What are we supposed to do? None of our attacks can put that thing down." Minako replied.

Soldier Moon stood in front of everyone with the blade less hilt in his hands. "I got this. Take Rei to safety. This could get ugly." He placed his hand onto the hilt where the blade is supposed to be and then the crescent moon on his forehead brightened. "Cosmic Sword!" Simultaneously as he slowly removes his hand away from the hilt, a long glowing white blade appeared. He jumped up high above the robot with the cosmic sword high above his head. "Cosmic Slash!" He swung the sword with all his might towards the robot as a thin beam went right through it. The robot stopped dead in its spot as it split in half as Soldier Moon landed behind with sword in hand, as the blade dissipated the robot instantaneously exploded.

Atsuko growled as he pounded on his keyboard. "Don't think this is over!" The IR started to fly away.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon took off her tiara and it began to glow. She twirled around and throw it like a discus thrower as the energized tiara flew and spun, hitting in the back of the IR in the head causing a dent. "And that's for harming my best friend, you jerk!" She was happy enough to get a hit in. The IR robot dipped in and out of high altitude as sparks flew out of the back of its head.

Everyone crowded around Soldier Mars, giving him praise. "You saved Rei. Who knew you had it in you?" Jupiter gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder. Venus was speechless to be this close to him as her eyes turned into pink hearts and more hovered over her head.

"You looked so cool when you showed up." Venus proclaimed.

Soldier Moon was sulking over in the corner. "I should be happy he's back, but it's the same all over again. I was the one that destroyed the bad guy, yet he gets all the credit and the girls. I worked my ass off on that technique. What does a guy have to do to get a little recognition around here?"

Rei wrinkled her face, regaining consciousness after passing out mid-battle. Sasuke had broken his transformation and held Rei in his arms. "Hey are you ok?"

Rei opened her eyes and saw Sasuke in her face causing her to blush. "Where did you come from!" She tried to struggle out of his grip but the pain made her weak.

"Stop struggling. We need you to get to a doctor. Your wounds could be serious."

Rei blushed even harder. "_Is he worried about me? I don't know whether to be scared or angry._"

Ami held out a hand held machine in her hands and scanned Rei's body. "There's nothing real urgent. A few bruises and cuts, nothing broken. Although I recommend that you take it easy for the next few days."

"That's good to hear." Sasuke sighed. "I know I'm the last person you want to see. This sucks, but I gotta say it." He took a deep breath and spoke. "Do you think you got room in your shrine for someone like me?" Rei's eyes widen, he was sounding sincere, a first she had heard from him. Rei was completely flushed seeing the "Sailor Mars sets my heart aflame" shirt, Sasuke was wearing.

Ami's hand held beeped and another reading came on the screen. "What's this. Seems like Rei's heartbeat is quickening. Looks like a feeling of..."

"Akuryo Taisen!" Rei slapped a talisman on Ami's mouth, causing her to fall over with stars over her head. Rei's temple bulged with a meaty vein. "I'm fine. And take that shirt off!"

"If you say so." Sasuke shrugged and began to take his shirts off, revealing his bare chest as sweat dripped down his sexy abdomen.

Rei covered her face as fast as she could. "Never mind! Keep it on!" Her face beet red.

Everyone sweat dropped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day, scientists crowded around the dented IR with Atsuko keeping watch.

"Can you fix it?" Atsuko asked.

"We think. Its internal core is ruptured. I don't think we can replace it. It's one of its kind." A scientist says. "There we go. We got it functional again."

It sprang to life, looking around the room at all the life forms staring at it. It sprung to it's feet and saluted. "GIR is now fully functional and ready for duty." It said in a mechanical voice.

"GIR? What's the G stand for?" Atsuko asked.

"I don't know..." It tilted its head and stuck out it's tongue, then began to dance around like a silly ninny. "Whee!"

"Uhhh...please tell it's it supposed to be...stupid?" Atsuko asked with a facepalm.

"It's not stupid. It's advanced." Kaoru laughed.

"Damn it. I can't believe its been reduced to...this!" Atsuko growled and then sighs. "Well I guess its better than nothing."

"Awww. Looks like somebody needs a hug!" The GIR gets to walk and tries to hug Atsuko.

"Argh! Get away from me!" Atsuko says as the GIR jumps up and hugs by the waist.

"I'm gonna hugggg yooou!"

"Isn't this a cute scene?" Kaoru pokes more fun, giggling real hard.

The GIR smiles as it jumps down onto the floor. "I'm gonna roll around on the floor for a little bit kay?" And it proceeds to do so.

Atsuko sighed and counted to ten to keep from destroying the little thing but that would cost an arm and a leg to repair. "Well we failed this time."

"YAAAAAY!" The GIR yelled.

"No...that's bad."

"Awww..." It grew sad and bowed his head.

Kaoru held out her hand. "Come on Gir-kun. Let's go do something."

"Let's make biscuits!" Gir jumped and landed softly on Kaoru's shoulder as he hugged her neck. "I like you."

Atsuko follows them, walking down the hallway. "We need a new plan if we are going to succeed and plot out Sailor Moon's doom, before our own can be achieved."

"I'm going to sing the doom song now! Doom doom doomy doom!" Gir began to sing wildly as they walked down the hall.

"We may have failed to capture Mars, but we have a number of other senshi to capture. But which one?"

"We could always try to get the moon princess herself, Y'know?" Kaoru suggested.

"Nonsense! You have to start from the ground up before you go after the big dogs."

"I wanna be a mongoose. Can i be a mongoose dog?" Gir asks with a goofy smile on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, Usagi, Apollo and Luna walked through the door of their apartment and gasped once they saw Susume on the kitchen floor.

"Susume-chan!" Naruto ran and knelt down beside her. He checked her pulse in her wrist and felt her forehead with the back of his hand while Usagi dialed 911 on the home phone. She was unconscious and had a blaring fever which made her sweat drastically. She had shortness of breath and her entire body was hot to the touch but it was especially hot at her forehead. Muscle spasms at the slightest touch of Naruto's skin. "What's going on?"

Apollo bit his bottom lip. Luna looked at Apollo and his eyes weren't an expression of worry. They were a glare of fear. Apollo covered his mouth with one of his paws and began to bite his nails.

"Calm down, Apollo-san. It'll be ok." Luna gave him a calm look even thought she feared for Susume's life.

"Yeah. I hope."

"The paramedics will be here in a minute. Let's try to get her hydrated as much as possible so that she doesn't dehydrate." Usagi said kneeling down beside Naruto. Naruto ran up without a moment's hesitation and got a glass to begin filling it full of water. "What could have caused this?" Usagi asked to herself, trying to think of an answer, but for now she would have to place that question into the doctor's hands.

**Chapter Seven End.**

**Next Chapter: Breaking The Ice  
**

**A/N: I hope you all like the cameo appearance I added. If you don't then I will cry my eyes out because I had no idea to do at that part. I hope I got everything right. I spent the whole week reading Wikimoon, hopefully that won't bite me in the ass. In the likelihood it will, I can always revise this chapter and the others. Anyway have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. Any suggestions, I'm willing to accept them. Flames? No thanks. It's hot enough outside. Candy? Sure! Plz review. Give me anything! Tell me you like monkeys. I don't care. It's better than nothing I guess. Even if it has nothing to do with the storyline, just don't get too weird with it and telling me you love me....unless you're female then...i kid. Have a nice day. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Seriously they really want me to keep posting up these disclaimers? I already said I don't own Sailor Moon or Naruto. What more do they want from me! (breaks down and cries) Oh...and sorry it took so long...trouble at home....my dog died...i wish.**

**Chapter Eight: Breaking The Ice**

"_You're a dirty liar. Always have been. You haven't changed since the first time I laid eyes on you. You aren't what you say you are. You took everything from me. You jealous bitch. Be glad you and everyone else hasn't fully recovered their memories or they will uncover the truth behind your facade. You lying bitch. Why? Why did you have to ruin things for me? But now, I'm going to ruin things for you, you whore." A woman in a dark void stood there completely naked with her long wet and matted orange hair covering her breasts, all the way down to her stomach eerily walking closer and closer to Susume frozen still in place, speechless. "Get it back. I need it back. I can't have you dying on me. You owe you worthless life to me so you owe me that much. Do it so I can finally escape this hellhole you kept me in. Finally millenia of being stuck in here, the crystal has brought us back together again. And this time, things will be different, you won't mess it up for me, not now, not ever again!" The dark hallway then erupted into a pit of fire and flames as far the eye could see with the flames reaching as high as skyscrapers providing no escape. The mysterious woman then lunged directly at Susume like a screaming banshee._

Susume gasped and woke up abruptly in sweats, sitting up in a hospital bed. She grabbed her head, feeling a bit nauseous abruptly waking up like that. "_What was that?_" She looked around the hospital room and at the hospital gown she was wearing. "_I'm in a hospital? How did I get here?_" With no recollection of the past day in her mind, it made it all the more confusing to her. She felt a scruffy object by her leg, so she looked down to find Naruto laying his head down on her bed. She smiled and laid back down reaching for the remote and pressing the "Power" button.

The TV was set onto the news channel, but Susume had no problems with watching the news. A female reporter sat at a desk shuffling through a stack of papers, before focusing on the camera. "Good morning. I'm Tokiko Gina and I'll be your reporter for this morning. First up is a reported sighting of a seemingly dried up man found in Downtown Tokyo just a few days ago. The man was wearing a suit that was eerily unscathed, but an autopsy revealed that that the man is unrecognizable due to alterations done to his DNA, due to high radiation. One investigator put plainly as, it was like they put him ten feet from the sun. Although the man is filled with radiation it doesn't seem to be emitting from his body for some reason. So we ask the people, to please be careful out there and if you find out anything to help out investigators out on this case, please report in the news station immediately."

The door opened slightly as Doctor Saeko walked through with a clipboard in her hands. She was writing on it and placed the pen in her lab pocket before giving a friendly smile to Susume. "Well good morning. It's nice to see you awake, Kouki-san." Calling Susume by her last name.

Susume only nodded before speaking. "If you don't mind me asking. Why am I here?"

"You don't know? You rang up a fever off the charts, we were utterly shocked when we put the thermometer in your mouth. It completely shattered it. No normal human could survive such a body temperature but you must have an angel over your shoulder, Kouki-san. You pulled out, before we could put you in ER. It was a scare for all of us. But we are glad that you are ok. Do you have any idea as to what could have caused this?"

Susume rubbed her chin and thought for a while, but nothing came up. "No ma'am. Nothing. I was just washing dishes and then nothing. I don't remember."

"Well as your doctor, I'm gonna have to ask you to take it easy for the remainder of the week and we'll see what caused this to happen to you. Ok?"

Susume nodded again, and then Ami and Sai walked through the door with Sai holding a sketch pad in her hands. Ami waved to her mother. "Morning mother."

"Good morning, Ami-chan, Sai-kun. I trust that you two got a good night's sleep?"

"I might of kept Ami-chan up all night. We made quite a mess at the house." Sai said with a bashful smile on his face. Saeko blinked as her jaw dropped. "Ami-chan got it all over herself."

Ami caught onto quickly to the double entendre that Sai was making and quickly butted in. "We were painting! Sai has a new project that he is working on and I was helping him with it." Ami blushed after saying her piece and averting her eyes.

"Yes. I've decided to be a mangaka and my first project..." Sai flips the pages of his sketch pad to the detailed watercolor logo of SOLDIER MOON. "I plan on sending the first chapter in the contest in Akihabara later this week. Hopefully I can get a deal with Shonen Jump and be on the front cover."

"Well I hope you do well Sai-kun, but where did you come up with the idea of Soldier Moon?" Naruto's ears slowly perked up and decided to eavesdrop, pretending to be asleep listening Saeko-san ask her question.

"Well he's every bit as heroic as Sailor Moon. And shares some of her faults. He's ditzy, oblivious, arrogant, flashy, thick-headed..."

Naruto had a vein bulge in his left temple. "_You better be going somewhere with this Sai._"

"But all in all, he knows where his priorities are and his loyalty never breaks from his true friends. And if I got it right, then his first adversary would be the Dark Kingdom. Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, Kunzite, and the sinister Queen Beryl. But we can't forget his comrades especially Soldier Mercury who's by his side."

"_Shameless self-promotion. Classy Sai._" Naruto thought to himself.

Kiba walked through with a video camera in his hands, Makoto wasn't too far behind. "Kiba-kun, how long are you going to keep holding that thing?"

"Mako-chan, come on. It's our first vlog and we gotta make it as epic as we can." Kiba said practicing his filming skills as he aims the camera everywhere. Naruto decides to "wake up" now as he stretches and yawns. "Naruto, sweet you're awake. Check the awesome camera I got."

"That's cool, Kiba, but what is it for?"

"To make a video log, because that's what all the cool kids do. I even made a Twitter page. And a MySpace page. And a Facebook. I even got a YouTube channel. I thought that I would help Sai out with his publicity on his Soldier Moon comic, so I'll go around town trying to film him in action, you know like Spider-Man and Peter Parker does."

"Yeah, but Parker was also Spider-Man so picture and videos were easy for him. How are you going to catch the awesome Soldier Moon in all of his glory?" Naruto almost boasted.

"Can't be too hard to find a guy that runs around in a trench coat in the middle of the day." Kiba replied, smiling at Naruto to try and make fun. "Then again the city is full of guys like that. Not the type for conversation unless you want a nasty surprise underneath that trench coat."

Naruto's vein bulged larger. "Awesome..."

Mako smiled. "He stayed up to 3 in the morning working on this. It's a personal achievement for him."

"Can't wait until Soldier Jupiter steps into the scene of your manga though Sai."

Naruto's eyes squinted. "Why's that? It's already focused on Soldier Moon, it's not like he needs anybody else."

"Please. He needs some backup to scrape his scrawny ass off of the pavement." Kiba boasted.

"Whatever!" Naruto folded his arms, sulking.

Neji walked through the door next with his ears plugged with his fingers. "I said no for the final time."

"Neji-kun. Come on please! It will make loads of money!"

Susume tilted her head a bit as to see what was going on. "What's wrong?"

"Neji-kun is being so mean to me. He won't take this new job into consideration." Minako frowned and sulked to herself.

"And for the last time, I said no! It's degrading and I won't do it."

"What is it, Minako-chan?" Susume asked.

Minako giggled and whipped out a magazine of hot half-naked underwear models and an ad for a photo shoot for newcomers and professionals alike. Everyone sweat dropped, as Ami slid next to Minako with a box of tissues in hand. Neji turned his head, blushing from pure embarrassment.

"Thank you Ami-chan." Minako wiped her nose of the blood she was leaking from her nostrils.

A dark haired guy wearing shades walked into the room, seemingly looking dangerous until he spoke. "Yo idiot. I heard about you and your wife were having troubles."

"Wife?!" Saeko yelled with a shocked look in her eyes.

Rei followed behind the dark haired guy snatching his shades away revealing him to be Sasuke and threw them in the trash as fast as she could. "You don't charge into a room calling people idiots, speaking out of turn, and wearing shades in a lighted room. You got a lot to learn pal."

Sasuke folded his arms, already annoyed to the brink of murdering poor Rei. "Whatever. I don't even know why I agreed to come here in the first place."

"Because I made you! Now deal with it!" She folded her arms too, a direct mirror image of Sasuke.

Susume grinned from ear to ear. "You guys all came to see me? And in just a short time too?"

Everyone had confused looks on their faces, until Dr. Saeko intervened the silent moment. "Dearie, don't you know how long you've been out?"

"Uhh a day or two?" She replied with a raised eyebrow hoping that it was the right answer although her gut knew it wasn't.

Saeko just shook her head and sighed a deep breath. "No. You've been out for weeks. Naruto has barely left your side, he was so restless and sleep deprived that I almost had to consider he take up a bed here too."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and blushed, laughing nervously. "Well it's nothing that important, I just couldn't forgive myself leaving you all alone in here."

Susume blushed crimson and tried her best to keep the butterflies down. "Aww you didn't have to do that. You're the best hus...boyfriend a girl could ask for!"

Saeko coughed to get everyone's attention. "Well I hate to break to up this loving reunion but I have to conduct some procedures so if everyone can just scoot on outside it'll all be over shortly. That means you too, Uzumaki-san."

"That's cool with me, Mako and I are going to film the Perseid Meteor shower tonight, who wants to join?"

"Oh Neji-kun! Let's go see the meteor shower together! It'll be romantic!" Minako asked snuggling into Neji's arm.

Sasuke snickered before getting elbowed by Rei in the gut. Neji sighed and looked at Minako. "Fine, Minako, we will go see the meteors." Minako giggled louder as she pulled Neji out the door.

"I'm not going to see some silly meteor shower." Sasuke said with his arms still folded.

Rei chuckled a bit with her hand on her chin. "That's too bad, errand boy! You have a festival to prepare for tonight, whether you like it or not!"

Sasuke gave Rei the most terrifying death look he could give her but she didn't budge one bit. "You suck..." Was all he said before leaving out the door. Rei smiled and just chuckled to herself before following.

"Oh Ami can you be a dear and get me my stethoscope? I think I left mine in the lounge last night."

"Sure." Ami rushed herself on out the door in a hurry.

Sai patted Naruto on the back. "Come on Naruto-kun. Let's grab a bite to eat."

"Wow Sai, your treat?"

Sai laughed a bit. "No! If I have learned anything from being with you, its that I never pay for your meals, especially with your appetite."

Naruto frowned and sulked. "I don't eat that much, Sai."

"Right, you're just loading up on carbs." Sai lead Naruto out the door. "That would partially explain the abnormal stamina."

"Hmph! Whatever! I'm not hungry anyway. I'm going home to change out of these clothes."

"Now let's take a peek with my ophthalmoscope into your eyes for a bit." Saeko used the medical device to examine Susume's eyes and saw a weird glint in her right eye. Upon further examination as she zoomed in, it just proved to be her own reflection. After she stopped her eye examination, the woman from before broke her disguise by wiping her face before slipping back into the darkness of Susume's pupils.

After a quick 30 minutes of the physical examination, Susume was given a clean bill of health.

"Congratulations, you are perfectly healthy. I'll let you go if you promise me that you will take it easy. You're not out the woods yet."

Susume was getting dressed in some casual clothes, paying only half attention to the dear doctor's orders. "Yeah. Thanks for everything, Saeko-san. I appreciate your help. Hope you and your husband have a great time watching the meteors tonight." She hastily said leaving out the door without a moment's notice.

Saeko grew a depressed look on her face and sighed before sitting down in the chair.

"Mizuno-san? Are you ok?" Asked a familiar voice.

Saeko jumped up out of her seat, in a frantic pace. "Ryo! Is that you?" She could see her husband standing there in the pathway of the door, but something was amiss.

"Ryo? I'm sorry I know no one of that name."

She blinked her eyes to find that the illusion which were her former husband was actually just Sai standing with a puzzled look of confusion. She blushed out of pure embarrassment and straightened her outfit, clearing her throat. "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." She fixed herself a glass of water after taking some aspirin.

"Who? Your ex-husband?"

Saeko spit out her water all over the window she was looking out of. "What?! No! What would give you that idea?"

"The fact that you are acting very weird around the very mention of his existence explains it all. I learned all about body language in this new book I got from the library." Sai whips out his backpack and pulls out a small book titled You and Body Language: Life's Tell Tale Signs.

"I'm terribly sorry, Sai-kun. I made a complete fool of myself."

"Don't be. I just wish I had someone to care about me that deeply." Sai said with a convincing smile.

"What about Ami?"

Sai blinked and tilted his head. "What about Ami?"

"You mean you don't know Ami likes you?"

"Of course she likes me. We are friends right?"

Saeko was even more confused. "Nothing more?"

Sai was now just as confused. "Is there supposed to be more?"

"You can't tell that Ami likes you more than a friend?"

Sai only shook his head. "I don't see how."

"Oh so letting you live in her house, her sudden change in appearance, her attitude towards you and she really never really straying too far from your side would mean a lot. And the total shocker to me is that she hasn't been to cram school since you came here. NOT ONCE."

Sai blinked and said. "Women are such complex creatures. I didn't think she cared that much. Why should I do?"

"Do what your heart tells you to do." Saeko placed her arm on Sai's shoulder. "I thought I was over him but it feels like I'm not after all these years. I miss him. You remind me so much of him. I see what Ami likes in you, a kind heart."

"Saeko-san, you are needed in room 411." blared over the intercom.

"Well I gotta go. Ami should be around here somewhere. I sent her on an errand to escort the new surgeon around. She should be done shortly." She left with her stethoscope hung around her neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Ami was escorting a brown haired woman, who looked four years her senior, which kind of put Ami off with an uneasy feeling. She was wearing the traditional lab outfit and seemed to have her head somewhere else.

"And down there is OBGYN and just up the stairs is the Trauma ward."

"Great that's handy to know." The woman replied.

"So, how did you become a surgeon?" Ami asked.

"Ya know. Like everyone else. Taking college, med school and all that other stuff. I don't like to go into pure detail but you get the idea." She smiled.

"Oh really? You seem pretty young."

"Oh thank you. I work hard to stay looking young. The wonders of plastic surgery." She said flipping the hair from her face.

"Well this hospital needs a great surgeon of your caliber, umm I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"It's Kaoru. Thanks for escorting me around the premises, Ami-san. Your mother is a lucky woman to have such a daughter like you. But if you may excuse me I have to go to the restroom real quick."

"Go ahead. It's down the hall to the right."

"Thanks." She quickly scurried down the hall into the restroom into the nearest stall. There she pulled out a golf ball-sized metal ball and looked at it.

"_This is stupid! We are getting nowhere in our plans. All you are worried about is fulfilling some stupid prophecy! Nobody believes in those things anymore. This isn't the stone age." Kaoru yelled across the table to Atsuko._

"_Don't you think I know that? But last week we found a powerful anomaly within the Azuba-Juban district again. We believe it's another senshi and this time we are going to capture this specific one."_

"_Why this one?"_

"_It's an extremely powerful anomaly that poises a threat to us all. It was last pinpointed at the local hospital there. I want you to go check it out and deploy another mod bot there."_

"_Mod bot?"_

"_Yeah! That's the name I gave them!"_

"_You didn't even make them! How could you name them!"_

"_Easy! I'm the boss! Now you're dismissed. That was even easier."_

"_Hmph! You ass!" She storms out of the room but not before noticing Atsuko cradling that orange crystal ball._

"_You are all I need. Nothing will take you from me." If it wasn't for the shades, you could see the slight crazed look in his eyes._

Kaoru sighed, raises the seat on the toilet and unscrews the screws on an overhead vent and tosses the ball into the ventilation shaft and screws it back, but slips while standing the rim of the toilet seat and falls into the toilet splashing water everywhere and generally getting her butt stuck in the toilet. "Aww fuck!"

Ami enters into the ladies restroom and leans in on the stall door. "Are you ok in there, Kaoru-san?"

Kaoru grunts and tries to get herself free from the clutches of the toilet. "Yeah...I'm fine!...Just give me a second. I'll be out...Come on dammit!" She grunts hard and loud causing the other women in the restroom to turn around from doing their makeup or whatever else women do in the restroom and turn directly to the stall. "1....2....3...Push!" She tries a third time and fails, now she was whining because she couldn't get out.

"Uh do you need any help?" Ami was now concerned.

Grunting again, she felt the water soak into her pants. "No! I got it!"

A random old lady stood beside Ami and slid a package of Dulcolax underneath the stall door. "Here you go dearie. It'll help you out a bit."

"The hell...I don't...Get the hell outta here!" Kaoru yelled at the poor lady.

"Why I never!" The Samaritan lady stormed out of the restroom.

Grunting as hard as she could, Kaoru finally realized that she was stuck. "Ami go get help! Call 911!"

Ami backed away slowly from the stall. "But we are already in the hospital. I'll go get a doctor to help you out."

"I don't need a damn doctor! Call the Police!" But before she knew it, Ami was gone out the door. "Ami? Ami? AMI!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The metal ball rolled around in the shaft as its sensors scanned for the energy trail that it was picking up until it fell down a vent onto someone's head.

"Ouch! What is this" Saeko bends over and picks up the metal ball, then looks up at the vent she was walking underneath trying to figure out what happened.

The metal ball then started to glow and release a cloud of white smoke. Saeko quickly drop it and began coughing as other doctors and innocent bystanders watch in confusion, as shortly before them stood a humanoid mod bot.

"What is that thing?" A person yelled.

The mod bot looked at Saeko as its mechanical eyes glowed red. "Are you an employee of this facility?" Saeko was too frightened to answer as she tripped over herself and looked up at the robot. The mod bot saw her id stating her name and position. "You are useful. There was a powerful anomaly emitting from this area and would appreciate your cooperation if you would point me into the direction of where it is."

"I have no idea of what you are talking about." Saeko shook her head.

"I have been given permission to eliminate any who get in the way." He grabs Saeko and begins to pull her.

Saeko screams and begins to struggle with her eyes closed. A doctor tries to be a hero and rescue his fellow coworker by smacking the robot in the head with a metal tray, but the impact caused the metal tray to bend and wrap around the robot's head. The man now terrified slowly began to back away as the tray fell to the ground. The mod bot turned around with his eyes glowing. "Target Acquired." That line caused the man and everyone in the hallway to quickly run for the hills. In the scanners within the modbot's head, it began to lock onto the poor man. Twin eye-beams shot out of the modbot's eyes directly at the male doctor and at the last moment, Sai jumped in and tackled the man down saving his life. The beams came into contact with the wall at the end of the hallway causing an explosion, making a bigger window with a view of the town.

"Thank you so much, sir!" The doctor was singing praises, but stopped once he saw the wound on Sai's right shoulder. "Are you ok, kid?"

Sai didn't think much of his bleeding shoulder. "I'm fine. You need to evacuate this entire building now!" The man nodded and headed for safety. Sai stood up with a scroll in his hands glaring at the mod bot. "Let her go."

The mod bot did as he was told but turned around to find someone else standing there.

"Mother? Sai?" Ami stood there with a scared look in her look in her eye.

"Ami, run! Get out of here!" Saeko yelled to her daughter.

The distraction gave Sai just enough time he needed to paint into his scroll he laid out on the floor and places his fingers on it and held up a hand sign. "Super Beasts Imitation Picture!" The creations he drew then started to come to life, animating themselves straight off of the page. Lion-like monsters attacked the mod bot full force, pinning it into the wall. "Now both of you, get out of here! I'll handle this myself!"

Ami grabbed her mom's arm and began to drag her to safety. "Sai! How did you..."

"No time! Just let him handle it!" Ami said.

"But we can't just leave him! He'll get massacred!"

Ami looks at her mother in the eyes with a hint of concern in hers. "Go call the police! I'll go get Sai!"

"Are you insane!" Saeko shouted at the running Ami leaving her alone in the hallway.

The mod bot quickly broke free from his ink assailants and set his lasers on Sai. Sai charged at the mod bot as it shot a barrage of lasers from his eyes. Sai twirled in the air with brush and scroll in hand, as the lasers came in a ferocious volley but everyone of them missed Sai, but a laser shattered the glass bottle of chakra ink, Sai had in reserve. Sai quickly drew more beasts, before sliding on the floor on his feet. The mod bot quickly dispatched them with a few eye-beams as ink went everywhere, as some landed on the mod bot and landed on it eye sensors, causing it to be blind. It couldn't wipe the oily substance off of it's eyes and it went wildly shooting beams into all directions.

"I got to put that thing down!" Ami pulled out her senshi wand preparing to transform. "Mercury Crystal Power! Make up!" but a stray laser knocked the wand out of her hand. "Oh no!" Ami falls to the floor, scurrying over quickly to where the wand slides to.

"Crap! I got no more ink! To think I would have to bust it out." Sai reaches out from him and takes a deep breath, twisting his wrist as a light blue watch materializes from water. "Mercury Power!" Sai is then surrounded in a swirling ball of water which then freezes into a ice block then it shatters with Sai wearing a light blue coat with furry snow gloves and snow boots as the Mercury shines in his forehead.

Ami searches the ground for where the wand until bumping heads with somebody. "Ow!" Ami looks up to find her mother staring her in the face. "Mother?"

"Ami! There you are!" Something tinkles below them as they both look down. It was the Mercury wand. "What's this?" Saeko picks it up.

Ami getting more and more antsy, if she didn't do anything soon the entire hospital would be destroyed and countless lives would be endangered. Sweat develops from her forehead and her palms, as her heart races. Without thinking, she places her hands on the wand and her mother's hands. "Mom! I'll explain later but right now I need that wand! I have to help Sai!" Saeko blinks with a confused look on her face as she slowly lets it go. Ami grabs it and nods to her mother. "Thank you." Standing up, gripping the wand as hard she could, she held it up. "Mercury Crystal Power, Make up!" She twirled around a swirl of water currents as it forms her Super Sailor Mercury outfit.

"Ami...I...You?..." Saeko's mind was utterly blown away.

"Mother, just please get to safety." Ami pressed the earring on her right earlobe, causing a pair of blue goggles to materialize on her face.

Although speechless, Saeko quickly got up without thinking and run down the opposite hallway, but not before looking back at her daughter while running. Sai had just jumped over the mod bot and landed beside Ami. They both gave each other a nod of acknowledgment before facing their mechanical enemy. Saeko turns around and smiles, without saying a word.

The modbot's laser beam barrage had finally ceased as the ink had burned off of its sensors. But the eye sensors were damaged so everything was in a dark tint of red, as all it saw were silhouettes drenched in red. "Target acquired. Threat level. Level Red. Eliminate." It's system had run hot from the frantic barrage of laser beams that steam had risen from it's red metal body.

Ami scanned his body with her goggles. "His ventilation systems have backfired. His overheating by the second, if it continues, he's a ticking time bomb waiting to explode. We can't let that happen, Sai-kun."

"So let's cool him down together, Ami-chan."

Ami blushed crimson at Sai's remark. "Together?" She coughed and slowly places her hands up towards the bot as well. "Sharon Spray Freezing!" Ami's hands expelled a volley of bubbles that froze the floor and walls into a ice rink. The bubbles that came into contact with the bot instantly melted into water. It didn't seem to work in slowing him down or cooling him off either but smoke began to rise from the crevices in it's body from water getting into it's systems. Steam rose up from the frozen floor where he walked. "It didn't work!"

Sai clenched his teeth, thinking frantically until he looked up and saw the sprinkler system up above, as the smoke gracefully hits it, it instantly turns on. A downpour of water all across the hallway drenched everyone. "Just what we need." Sai raises his hands and feels the water falls on them and closes his eyes for a second, then reopens them. "Ami I need your help! Focus with me! Gather as much water as you can!" Sai begins to manipulate water from the floor and uses it surround the mod bot in a sphere.

"But Sai! Water will irritate its system causing it to explode!"

"But due to the fundamental nature of fluids, a fluid cannot remain at rest under the presence of a shear stress. However, fluids can exert pressure normal to any contacting surface. If a point in the fluid is thought of as an infinitesimally small cube, then it follows from the principles of equilibrium that the pressure on every side of this unit of fluid must be equal. If this were not the case, the fluid would move in the direction of the resulting force. Thus, the pressure on a fluid at rest is isotropic, i.e. it acts with equal magnitude in all directions. This characteristic allows fluids to transmit force through the length of pipes or tubes, i.e., a force applied to a fluid in a pipe is transmitted, via the fluid, to the other end of the pipe. All we have to do is push the time bomb out of it's blast radius."

Ami was utterly speechless, she was lovestruck at the sight of him now. "You sound so cute when you say that."

"Ami! I can't hold it on my own!" Sai shouted as the mod bot struggled out of it's watery prison.

"Oh! Right!" Ami snapped out of her daydream and began to add more water pouring from the sprinklers to the sphere as Sai began to add pressure and compact it tighter and tighter. The mod bot was immobilized due to the intensity of the water pressure as it grows redder and redder until it finally popped its top and exploded, but the water contained it into a struggling mass of fire and shrapnel.

"Now all we have to do is push it outside to a safe distance." Sai and Ami began to slowly push the large sphere and swirling water as the sprinklers continued their downpour on them. Ami slipped for a moment, but Sai caught her with one hand. "I got you. We are almost there! If we die here, we won't be able to see the meteor shower tonight will we?"

Ami blushed again and stood up as she instantly regained her focus but it seemed like the pressure buildup was conflicting with the power of the explosion making it tighter to contain. "Sai, I can't hold it much longer!"

"Don't give up on me. Just a little further!" Sai said to give Ami positive reinforcement as they both push the watery bomb out of the hole in the wall, and made it rise into the air, high above the city.

"Now?"

"Now!"

They both let go of the pressure as the explosion was now free as it imploded onto itself causing a massive downpour of rain and metal. People, roaming the streets looked up at the sky. There was a smoke cloud in the sky and rain pouring from it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Kiba and Mako were walking down the main street and felt the rain hit them too. Kiba raised his palm to feel the water roll down his fingers. "It called for rain today?"

Makoto shrugged her shoulders, but freaked once she saw something fall. "What is that!"

"What is what?" Kiba said but then looked at the thing that fell into his hands. It was a head. "What the hell!" Kiba instantly dropped the thing as it fell to the ground and bounced around and was now facing the duo. It's eyes were still glowing red, but then it slowly dimmed to nothingness. Kiba blinked for a few seconds, confused as to what just happened. "Raining body parts? I think it's safe to say that wasn't supposed to rain today."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night as the moon was in full effect of the night sky. Sai and Ami sat on the edge of the hole in the wall, watching the stars twinkle in the sky. Saeko came up behind the two with a few cups of coffee. She handed one each to Sai and Ami.

"Thank you ma'am." Sai said before taking a few sips.

"Don't mention it. Anything for a superhero and a super-heroine." She giggles and takes a sip of her coffee.

Ami was hesitant in drinking her cup of coffee. "So you aren't mad? I kept it a secret from you for such a long time."

Saeko sat down between them and smiled. "Nonsense. You had your reasons for keeping it a secret. I understand it just perfectly fine. Don't worry about it." Sai was drawing in his sketch book. "Whacha drawing, Sai-kun?"

"I'm drawing the night sky but I'm just waiting for the shower to begin so I can draw them too."

"Well speak of the devil, there it is!" Saeko stands up with coffee cup in hand, watching the streaks of fire roam across the dark sky.

An announcement came over the intercom. "Mizuno-san, there's a phone call for you, can you report to the lobby?"

"Hold on. I'll be right back." Saeko walks down the hall sipping her warm coffee.

Sai had placed his down and began drawing on his sketch pad. Ami was steadily scooting beside, slowly one scoot at a time. Then she leaned over to peek at the picture, but Sai held it out for them both to look at. Ami was awestruck. "Sai. It's beautiful."

Sai thinking to himself, tried to find a way to respond to a compliment on his artwork. "_Let's see. The book I read said, take a compliment, give a compliment. I hope it works."_ Sai smiled and then said. "But not as beautiful as you."

Ami blushed red all over her entire body as she stuttered out the words. "I gotta go!" Ami got up and ran towards the nearest bathroom and shut herself in.

"Well...that didn't work. Maybe it was something else. Talking to women is harder than it looks." Sai shrugs and continues drawing.

Ami's heart was racing as she stared at herself in the mirror. "Ok you can do this Ami. Just go back out there..."

The soft silent wail of sobbing soon caught Ami's attention as she walked to the now broken stall door and pushed it open to find Kaoru still stuck on the toilet....literally.

She looked up at Ami with tears rolling down her face, her hair wet and a mess, her makeup smudged. She was a complete wreck. "Why did you leave me?!?"

Ami sweat dropped, embarrassed to realize that she had forgotten all about her, but didn't think that "This" had happened to poor Kaoru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saeko arrived in the lobby and was handed a phone from the receptionist and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi." Replied a man's voice. It was familiar to Saeko. "I arrived back in town and I was wondering..."

But before he could finish his sentence, she grinned and replied. "I would love to. I missed you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji and Minako were watching the meteor shower from atop of the house.

"Oh Neji-kun! Isn't it so beautiful!" Minako looked towards Neji with her lips puckered. "But I'm more beautiful right?" After a moment, she puckered her lips harder. Then after a minute, she got fed up and opened her eyes to find a sleeping Neji.

Neji was snoring hard as he was laid back with his head laying on his hands.

Minako frowned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke and Rei were dressed up in ceremonial kimono as they watched the meteor shower with tons of children watching them in the sky.

"Isn't it beautiful? And to think it happens every year." Rei said in awe.

Sasuke sulked in his outfit. "Whatever."

A kid who has eaten a little too much was getting nauseous from watching the twinkling stars and falling ones as well, that he vomited on the ground. All the kids simultaneously said "EW" as Rei seemed to pull a mop and bucket from out of nowhere and held it towards Sasuke, while not dividing her attention from the stars.

Sasuke snatches it and mumbles a few choice words, that he tried to keep quiet to keep the children from hearing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiba and Makoto were climbing up the tallest hill in the park. Kiba held out his hand towards Mako to help her up the last step up. She tripped over her clumsy feet and landed on top of Kiba. Both blushed atop the lush green grass, just a few inches from each others faces, each others lips. Mako pushed herself off of him and brushed herself off, still red in the face. They both looked at each other, as they seemingly started to come closer and closer to each others face until Akamaru stood up between them and barked happily watching the meteor shower. Kiba and Mako just went back to watching the show.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile down below, Naruto had Susume by the hand and pointed to the meteor shower up above.

"Look Susume-chan It's awesome!" Naruto said amazed by the light show.

"And it's named after my favorite person the world. The Perseid Meteor Shower."

"Perseid? Who's that?" Naruto replied with a confused look on his face.

"You, silly. Perseid is just another saying for Perseus." Susume giggled.

"Oh...Oh!!! Sweet! I got a meteor shower named after me!"

Susume swayed her hair out of her face revealing her right pupil had changed color. It was Hazel instead of the normal blue she had. Naruto and Susume sat down on a park bench and watched the meteor shower. Susume snuggled closer to him and began to lick his ear.

Naruto began to laugh. "Susume stop. That tickles!"

She begins to rub up against his crotch sensually and began to speak in a different voice, one that was more mature and seductive. "But Percy-kun, let's celebrate this moment." She nibbles on his earlobe and moans. The hair on her right side had began to curl.

Naruto tried to push her off. "Susume seriously stop. There's people here."

"So. I've always been a bit of an exhibitionist."

Naruto softly moaned and finally got the better of Susume and pushed her off. "What's gotten into you?" He stood up and brushed himself off.

Susume shook her head and her features seemed to return to normal as she gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh god! I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! I...I...I gotta go!" Susume ran off into the opposite direction, away from Naruto, completely embarrassed as tears rolled down her face.

"Susume wait!" Naruto tried to catch her, but it was too late. She had gone too far. "Stupid, stupid!" Naruto began to smack his forehead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Susume quickly dived into her dark house and headed for the bathroom. She turned on the light as soft whispers echoed in the room. The window was left open so she closed it and turned the water faucet in the sink on cold to clean her face up. Then looking up at the mirror stood the image of her reflection, but as the light in her bathroom flickers on and off, the reflection changes between hers and another. A woman whom she cannot recognize but feels a strange connection to, but before she could question it, the last flicker of the light bulb causes her to show up. The matted hair woman with her face covered by her orange hair. She was covered in a clear gooey substance like a newborn and as she wiped it all over the mirror she chanted something softly just like the whisper.

"_Twinkle twinkle little star....how I wonder what you are...up above the world so high...like a diamond in the sky...Twinkle twinkle little star...how I wonder what you are..." The sound of a music box playing off in the distance it seemed. She kept softly singing the nursery rhyme as she wiped at the mirror. _A symbol etched jaggedly on her forehead began to glow eerily.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" Susume's back was up against as she began to slide down it, holding herself tightly, as now the voice was now replaced by the singing of little children, girls to be exact. Tears streaming down her face, she kept repeating a line to give her self positive reinforcement. "I'm not a bad person. I'm not a bad person. I'm not a bad person. I'm not a bad..." Susume couldn't take it anymore as she began to sob uncontrollably during the endless singing.

**Chapter Eight End.**

**Next Chapter: Teaching a Dog New Tricks**

**A/N: Man, I really got to update faster. Anyway I saw the Perseid Meteor Shower the other night and man it got me supah motivated to type and post this. Did anybody else see it? I saw it and it was a memory to keep. Let's just hope I can remember to post chapters faster. See ya.**


	9. Chapter 9

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sailor Moon properties whatsoever. Forgive my untimely updates, I've been lazily messing around and never working.**

**Chapter Nine: Teaching a Dog New Tricks**

Waves of pure moist clouds as gray as the paved roadways, scattered across the sky on a beautiful Monday morning. School was at full blast as the streets were devoid of any teenage human life as it would seem. Adults in crisp clean business suits and dresses littered the metro area, wireless headsets in ear, cellular phones in hands, texting and emailing friends, associates and coworkers as they whittled down their busy work schedule for the entire day, or even the entire month. Akamaru was back at Usagi's house, sleeping with Luna and Artemis laying and napping on his head as the sun shone through the window.

Across the town, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Neji, and Kiba were all wearing color coordinated hoodies and sweats for their early morning training session. Sasuke stood before Naruto with his hands in his pockets, yawning. Naruto had already transformed into his Senshi persona and was ready to get started.

"C'mon Sasuke! Let's get training already!" Naruto yelled in a fighting stance.

Neji yawned also, not knowing that yawns are contagious. "Call me skeptic but why are we even trusting Sasuke? Something just smells bad here."

Kiba smells underneath his armpits. "What? I took a shower this morning."

"No you idiot I mean what's his story? Why did he come back to us?"

Sasuke glared at overhearing him before uncovering the Mars watch and transforming into Soldier Mars in a large blaze of fire.

"Yeah but I'm still confused. I can see Sai and Naruto easily transforming into their counterparts because they are both calm and detached but obviously that's not the case with Sasuke who's the exact opposite at times." Kiba pointed out.

Sai smiled innocently, with notepad in hand. "Not exactly. The only time he's detached and pure-hearted is when he's near-" Sasuke quickly tossed a flame towards Sai hitting his sketchpad turning it into a pile of dust and ash. "No! My sketchbook!!!" Sai begun to frantically scoop up the ash into his hands before anime tears rolled down his face.

"There's more than one way to reach the goal. To each his own. That's what she said." Sasuke said aloud.

"Who? Who said?" Neji asked, his curiousity peaked.

"I-I don't know. It was only a voice, but it felt so familiar." Sasuke looked at his fist and clenches it. "She pointed me into the direction of that weird underground bunker. After investigating, my brain then lurched, tempted towards that red crystal. My body was on fire, then I saw images I couldn't explain but I knew that something was waiting for me on the other side of that door. It peaked my interest. I never came close to thinking that another dimension was on the other side." Sasuke then went into a moment of deep thought. "_What is it I truly seek? My heart holds the key to my soul's ambition._"

"That's my story. My emotions are my power." Sasuke concluded. "As Naruto was instantly given his powers and Sai innocently awakened his, I would have to say our powers range on certain stipulations like a deep relevation within ourselves. Sai, yours awakened due to your deep concern for people and Naruto awakened due to his optimism and never-say-die attitude."

Naruto digs the wax out of his ears and yawns. "Are you done? Let's train already!"

A vein bulged in Sasuke's temple as he yelled back. "As figured as much, you didn't understand a word I said!"

"All I care about is that I got a new power to kick your ass with." Naruto retorted.

"Remember the last time you faced me. You embarrassed yourself!" Sasuke replied.

"Cosmic Sword!" Naruto unsheathed his luminous sword.

Sasuke closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, as everything went silent around him. "_Focus. Summon the flames from the pit of your gut. Concentrate. Control the fire from the depths of your soul. Ignite. The burning feeling in the body._" Sasuke cupped his hands together as a tiny flickering flame appear in his hands. Clearing his mind, his hands ignites from that tiny flame. Opening his eyes, he slipped into a battle position as grass burned beneath the soles of his shoes. Smoke and ash flowed throughout the air.

Naruto charged him head-on, aiming for his body but leaving himself open on the right side. Sasuke threw a punch towards his abdomen, but it phases right through Naruto's body. Giving a smirk as his body disappeared, Naruto struck at Sasuke from the left. Sasuke was on the defensive dodging the attack and fired a fireball at Naruto but failed to connect as he just disappeared again. Naruto was teleporting to get a better advantage point on his rival. Everytime Sasuke dodged an attack, he would just teleport leaving Sasuke going around in circles dodging strikes. Sasuke had no choice but to resort to the Sharingan and it's precognitive abilities. Now being able to figure his next attack, he prepared to parry it and switch the sparring match to his momentum. Naruto struck at Sasuke in a stabbing motion to pierce his body but Sasuke swayed a bit to grab Naruto' arm holding the blade and twisted it to force him to drop it.

Naruto used his free hand to grab Sasuke's face as a light glowed in his palm. "Aurora Spark!" A blinding flash of light did exactly as expected. Sasuke let go of Naruto grabbing his eyes, groaning from the painful sensation in his eyes. Dazed and confused, Sasuke stumbled around trying to coordinate himself as the pain from his eyes make his head dizzy. Naruto smirked, knowing that Sasuke's ocular jutsu was a big weakness if not careful. Without the use of eyes, let alone the Sharingan, Sasuke was at a big disadvantage. Naruto connecting a string of punches and kicks to Sasuke's body, felt the match was in his favor and delivered a finishing blow to Sasuke's face sending him skidding across the grass, falling and rolling down a hill.

"I win! That was almost too easy!" Naruto boasted, chuckling atop the hill.

Sasuke slowly opened his reddening eyes, infuriated and fueling with anger. Boiling with fury, his eyes wasn't red from pain, they were crimson with rage as Sasuke leaped high into the air, as his right arm sparked with the cries of a shrieking bird as red eletricity covered his hand before igniting into flames. Falling towards Naruto, eyes dead set on him. "Phoenix Inferno!" Behind Sasuke was the faint image of a flaming phoenix flapping it's wings.

Neji, Kiba and Sai's jaws just dropped, but Naruto chuckled, greeting death face-on. "That's your ace in the hole huh?" He rolled up his sleeve to his shoulder, as his right fist glowed with celestial energy. "Hyperion-"

"Hold it!" Shouted a familiar female voice as she extended her hand from her dress sleeve.

"What the!" Sasuke canceled his attack, falling face first into the ground, skidding towards her feet.

"In case you forgot, you had chores this morning." Said Rei handing a broom to him in her traditional shrine maiden outfit. Sasuke de-transformed back into his street clothes and snatched the broom away from her as the others snickered at Sasuke. Sasuke wanting to attack and shut them up, was scolded by Rei again. "Hurry up! I don't have all day." Sasuke growled before following her back to the shrine.

"Man I would hate be him right now." Kiba chuckled.

Neji looked at his watch and gasped. "Oh no! I have to hurry! I'm late!"

Naruto looked at the scrambling Neji. "Where are you going?"

"No time! I'll tell you later!" Neji scurried down the road.

A few hours later after the ringing of school bells rang into the air, Kiba who had tied the sleeves of his hoodie around his waist was giving Akamaru his daily exercise by tossing him a few Frisbees from a whole box of doggy toys because Akamaru had the tendency to accidentally swallow a Frisbee or two when catching them with his mouth due to his abnormal size.

"OK boy. I bet you can't catch this one! If you catch this one, I'll buy you a tasty steak as a treat." Kiba geared his arm back to throw the Frisbee.

Akamaru barked excited as all he began to drool a bit and his tail was wagging so fast it started a mini dust devil that got dirt in roaming children's ice cream, blew off some people's hats and all around annoying to fellow canine and canine enthusiasts at the park.

"Here goes!" Kiba chomped down on a food pill he had stashed in his pocket and slid his feet into a stance and threw the Frisbee as hard as he could. It spun off into the distant horizon picking up rocks, debris and loose tufts of grass from the ground. Akamaru wasn't too far behind picking up more grass in his path as he barked on into the horizon of town.

Kiba rubbed the back of his head and chuckled to himself. "Maybe I overdid it a bit."

"Kiba-kun!" Shouted a voice from behind him. It was Makoto in her school outfit walking with her knapsack slung over her shoulder and waving towards him from a crowd of people conversing with one another. A orange haired woman, in the crowd also, walked solemnly around stuck in a trance-like state as she bumped into Makoto. "Oh excuse me." Mako apologized for being at fault standing in the pathway of the wondering lady, but raised a eyebrow quickly. "Susume-chan?" Mako placed her hand on the shoulder of the orange haired female. "Is that you?"

The woman looked back at Makoto with a peeved expression, giving her the cold shoulder at her first, but when Makoto didn't budge from her position, she sighed. "Can I help you?" The lady stroked her curly hair settling it behind her ear as most it covered the right side of her face, her makeup was golden and her eyes were slit almost seductively, making her look feel like a wild vixen.

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." Was all Makoto could say seeing this woman more closely.

"Uh-huh. I get that a lot. If you don't mind I have business to attend to." She turned her head and continued walking down the pathway before blending in with the gathering crowds.

Makoto frowned and mumbled to herself. "Man, what's her problem?"

"Mako-chan! Heads up!" A Frisbee whizzed towards her head. She instantly dropped her knapsack and gracefully caught the Frisbee with one index finger as it spun around in a perfect circle on the tip of her finger.

"You ready?"

Meanwhile Kaoru walked around with her finger pressed on her headset. "I'm at the park but I don't see anything."

"Well look again!" Atsuko's voice shouted in the headset from elsewhere.

"i went downtown and uptown but she wasn't there."

"Well look again!"

"She's certainly not in my thoughts." Kaoru said sarcastically.

"Well THINK again!" He scolded her making it obvious he took her seriously. "Your too lax. It's time to double...no triple! Your efforts to find her. We are running out of time!"

Kaoru sighs to herself and thought she turned her headset the opposite way. "This whole thing is a big load of crap."

"I HEARD THAT! No one leaves till we find the source of that energy. It's crucial that we find it or..."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Before the next eclipse. I got it already. Jeez." Bleeping noises rang out as she sat on the park bench. She reached into her purse and held up her own personal I-phone. A radar blipped and beeped on the screen as it detected a strange reading. "I think I detected her in the vicinity. She's not too far from where I'm sitting."

"Well don't just sit there! Deploy the capture bot!"

"You know. Wouldn't it make sure to try and pinpoint her directly first? Unlike the last two times where we almost destroyed a shrine which was a local monument and annihilated one of the most elite hospitals Japan has to offer. Damage costs rank up to almost 4 million yen."

"Well it takes more than that to wipe my ass. Now just do as I say and deploy the bot! " He sternly ordered her.

"TMI. Fine." Pretending to put on makeup from her compact, she looks in the mirror as she scans the area to see if anyone is watching her, as she reaches for the powder puff. Underneath the puff is a metal ball that she rolls out of the compact onto the soft green grass. Applying a bit of pink makeup to her face, she closes her compact and rolls the metal ball on the ground as it materializes into a fully functional robot. She opens up her laptop and the webcam instantly booted up with a camera view that was implanted into the chest of the robot. "Logged in and fully charged."

The bot sprung into action, leaping high into the sky, but because of the looming black clouds overhead it was near impossible to spot as it scanned the landscape before setting it's sensors onto Makoto and began to hurdle itself towards her. It crashed right near Kiba and Makoto causing the ground to shake as innocent bystanders began to run for cover.

Makoto and Kiba struggled to stand up on their two feet before the tremor stopped and the dirt cloud cleared.

"What the heck was that!" Makoto yelled over to Kiba.

"I don't know! But whatever it is I don't like it." Kiba responded. Two beady red eyes stared at them.

"It's one of those robot things! What's it here for?" Makoto asked.

"Clearly nothing good." Kiba growled.

"Makoto Kino. Age 17. Student attending Juban High. Orphaned at an early age. Celestial reading in the red. Subject is to be retrieved." The robot muttered.

"That's not good! Mako-chan, watch out!" Kiba yelled to warn her but it attacked her grabbing her right arm before she could try to reach for her crystal change rod.

Not being helpless, she grabs the arms of the robot and flips it onto it's back causing it to release its grip. Kiba ran towards Mako and after ensuring her safety, he entered a fighting stance. "Stand back, I got this."

"Touching, Kiba, but we should retreat for now. Too many innocents around could mean plenty of casualties. Let's draw it's attention to someplace safe." Mako said as the robot started to stand back up on it's feet.

"No argument here." Kiba reached into his back pocket and threw down a smoke bomb.

Although blinded at first, the robot whirred and switched it's camera vision to thermal vision clearly locking onto to the two human body heat signatures scattering away from his position and began to give chase. Extending it's right arm outward, it emitted a beam saber from it's forearm.

"Crap! It's still following us! And it means business." Kiba yelled, knowing at this rate, the rampaging machine would catch up to them, but suddenly heard a barking coming from in front of him. He looked to find Akamaru, instantly dropping the frisbee he had in his mouth and rushing straight towards them. A glare and thunderous growl was all it took for Kiba to get on the same page. "Duck!"

"W-what?" Makoto asked, with her attacker on her heels, before Kiba pulled her down simultaneously as Akamaru transformed into Kiba's Man-beast form and used Kiba and Mako's back as springboards to spring and drill a fang over fang attack into the steel chest of the robot.

It was sent flying into a bench as dirt and debris flew into the air. Kiba clenched his fist and celebrated thinking that attack put it down. Akamaru growled as his heightened senses gave warning that it wasn't over yet.

"Mako-chan, you need to get as far as you can from here!" Kiba yelled.

"B-but what about you? I can't let you fight that thing on your own!" Makoto argued.

"Look! I don't know why but it's obvious that thing is after you, so just get out of here and let me handle this."

Makoto began to reach into her pocket digging around. "How chivalrous of you, but I can handle this really, I can" After digging furiously around in her pockets, she realized that her star power stick was missing. "Where is it? I had it a minute ago!" Her intuition sparked and pointed her in the direction of where she was last standing with it and there it lied on the grassy field about sixty yards from where she was. She frowned deeply with disappointment. "Oh you gotta be kidding me!" She begins to run full speed towards the magical item on the ground.

"Mako!" Kiba turned around, attention diverted off the enemy and arm stretched out towards her. At that moment blazing by him as time seem to slow down and speed up again as the mechanical menace sped by him. Kiba gave pursuit as fast as he could.

Mako picked up the star power stick and prepared to chant her transformation cry as she turned around to find her target with glowing crimson eyes, flinching for just a second closing her eyes, she was completely defenseless.

"Don't you trust me?" Greeted Kiba's calm voice.

Her eyes sprang open with a wet blood stain on her shirt, but upon further inspection it didn't belong to her. Kiba was standing in front of her with his back turned to her, a piercing beam saber in his abdomen. Taken aback by this act of sacrifice, she slumped to the ground on her knees. Uncontrollably in a fit of anger and sadness she cried tears and began to lash out at Kiba. "Why are you protecting me! I didn't ask you too! You don't have to prove your a man getting yourself hurt like this!"

After a silent few seconds, the robot realized it was stuck in it's place. Kiba's hands tightly clenched on it's metal arm cackling with electricity. "Idiot..." Makoto gasped, startled by Kiba's harsh response. "I couldn't call myself a man if you got hurt." Kiba's forehead glowed green with the symbol of Jupiter. The sky darken with black clouds overhead. "My guardian Jupiter. Brew a storm! Call the clouds! Bring down the lightning!" A violent thunderstorm rattled and boomed with authority as a single lightning bolt pierced the sky upon Kiba's command and flew directly towards him as if he was attracting it like metal. Sparks flew, a blinding light blinded Mako causing her to shield her eyes.

Kaoru had no trouble seeing but she still couldn't believe her eyes. "Are you seeing this?"

"No, why? What's going on?" Atsuko replied.

"Another powerful anomaly, there's two of the same, but polar opposites! A male and a female!"

"Grr! It's exactly as I predicted." Atsuko revealed aloud.

"You knew! Just what are you keeping from me!" She yelled back.

"Never mind that now! Pull out now! We can't afford another loss."

"I can't! It's not responding!" Kaoru typed and frantically shook the mouse trying hard to issue commands but it was futile as the laptop emitted smoke and static across the screen. She threw the computer down quickly as it exploded into mini pieces. "The system's fried! I have no control over it anymore!"

"I'm here to help so it's you who needs to drop the tough act." Kiba stood in a green and black suit similar to the others before him, he wore green patterned motocross-themed gloves with pink in the palms and green wrestling boots with black lightning bolt designs. Kiba smirked as he tightly gripped the forearm and shoulder of the bot and easily ripped the metal appendage off.

Quickly stepping back, the robot grabbed where it's missing limb used to be and glared at Kiba who was teasing it by playfully waving it around. "Missing something?" Although severely outpowered, the robot seemed to shake it off and was ready to continue despite being absolutely cut off from it's master command. Clicking it's power generator on autopilot another forearm blade was revealed in it's remaining arm.

Kiba held his arms up in a X formation towards his chest with both index fingers, pinky fingers and thumbs extended out, channeling an electrical aura then reaching out towards the heavens as a lightning bolt struck the palms of his stretched out hands leaving in it's place a long metal lance with a jagged metal blade at the tip. Rapidly spinning and twirling it around before ending with a offensive stance.

Charging at him head-on with a swift strike, Kiba parried the attack, leaving the enemy open. A quick stab in the lower abdomen made it think twice before attacking head-on. Shifting it's footing it tried rapid stabbing attacks to try and out-maneuver Kiba. Blocking each strike as sparks flew until the resulting force of the final attack caused Kiba's lance to fly up into the sky leaving Kiba open. Kiba clapped his hands causing an electrical aura to appear around them and places his hands outwards as the robot's bladed fist was instantly repelled.

Stumbling back from Kiba's magnetic push, it readied itself to end this quickly. Kiba reached over to where his weapon was laying on the ground and clapping his hands again, the electrical aura changed colors from blue to red as if he switched polarities causing the weapon to be summoned back into his hands. Aiming directly at the robot, judging it's distance, assessing movement, leaning back and throwing the lance directly at it. "Heaven's Bolt!" Attempting to deflect the javelin weapon with it's own blade, a forward jab-like strike proved futile as upon closer look, the blade was covered in an electrical aura shattering the robot's blade and arm on impact as it impaled into it's sternum and fell lifeless into the ground.

Rushing over to his side as he plucked his weapon from the bot's corpse, Makoto noticed the bleeding wound in his side and frowned.

Kiba noticed her sad expression and laughed. "Tis only a flesh wound, Milady!" Giving his best impression to cheer her up. Akamaru barked and pounced on Kiba accidentally stepping on his wound and Kiba cried out in pain, which did make Mako laugh till her sides hurt as well.

Activating again in a last ditch effort, the bot opened it's mouth revealing a bomb with a five second timer. Kiba and Akamaru both gasped knowing they wouldn't get away in time. The bomb went off exploding and incinerating everything within a ten yard radius. As the smoke cleared, Kiba and his hound companion realized they were both unharmed, as Mako stood over them in her Super form with an electrical force field surrounding them. Kiba rubbed the back of his head, chuckling uneasily. "Guess this makes us even huh?"

"Ow! Too tight!" screamed Kiba as Makoto tightened the bandages on his body.

"Oh you big baby! I'm only doing it like Ami said to do it." Makoto sighed as she put on one last band-aid on his cheek. "There. All bandaged up." Kissing his cheek boo-boo, made Kiba blush crimson. "Feel better?"

"Actually I'm hurting elsewhere."

"Where?"

"Right here." Pointing to his lips, acting as innocently as he could possibly could with his sad puppy dog eyes.

"How could I resist such a look?" Both closed their eyes as they leaned in to kiss but the doorbell rang causing Makoto to halt and turn towards the door. Kiba had leaned too forward falling out of his chair onto the floor. Akamaru wagging his tail springboarded off of Kiba's back, scurrying towards the door as Kiba yelped in pain. "Dinner's here!" Makoto said cheerfully carrying their delivered meal.

Minako walked through the door but stopped and stealthily stepped towards Neji's room as she could hear him talking on the phone with somebody. Slightly opening the room door, she saw Neji on a cell phone talking to somebody while looking out of his window.

"Sure I would love to join you tomorrow evening." Neji replied.

A distinctive female voice spoke through the phone but it was difficult to decipher what she was saying. Artemis watching Minako spy on Neji, carefully walked up to her.

"Minako-chan? What are you doing?"

Artemis was quickly snatched up and covered up by the mouth by Minako as they both hid in the nearby storage closet when Neji came to investigate but went back into the room and resumed his conversation.

"Shhh! You almost got me caught!" Minako hushed her furry companion.

Artemis wriggled out of her headlock and frowned. "Honestly! What's gotten into you lately?"

"Shh!" She hushed him again to try and listen in.

Neji laid back, relaxed in his bed chatting on the phone. "No I don't mind at all. Lunch sounds nice. I'll meet you tomorrow at noon. Ok? Kay bye." And he hangs up.

Minako released her death-hold on Artemis and bowed her head slowly, feeling sadness creeping up on her until motivation struck her.

"Hey Artemis? I need a favor." A slight smirk etched across her face. A grand plan hatched in her mind. Nothing could botch this scheme to win the heart of Neji Hyuga. This mystery lady messing with her "man" was in for a big suprise, the upcoming day as she reached up and grabbed a cardboard box with a Giant letter V on it.

**Chapter Nine End**

**Chapter Ten: A Change of Heart**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: ...nothing**

**Chapter Ten: A Change of Heart Pt. One**

After a warm and soothing shower, Neji dried and combed his hair allowing it to further frame his face. Looking at himself in the mirror, Neji noticed the disappearance of his curse mark from the Hyuga clan. Filled with a sort of relief, he began to notice other things, his former pale skin was darkening to a more "normal" shade of peach. No longer his days filled with the eccentric Gai and Lee antics or the restricting bondage of his clan, Neji breathed in air that seemed to taste sweeter. He felt great, he looked great.

Smiling to himself in the mirror, he thought, "I could get used to this." before wrapping a towel around his waist and heading to his bedroom searching for his hair tie in the clothes drawer. After a few minutes of tossing clothing on the floor, he soon realized how inconvenient this was and used his Byakugan ability to search for it. Scanning the room with high powered x-ray vision didn't seem to heightened his chances of finding the hair tie, disappointing Neji.

"Morning Neji-kun! What's wrong?" Minako popped up behind him with a great smile on her face.

Neji startled, swiftly turned around with the Byakugan still on and blushed as a small streak of blood trickled down his nostrils, as his eyes started to droop further down Minako's body. Quickly closing his eyes and covering his face, he quickly turned back away to hide his expression. "Nothing! I just lost my hair tie is all."

"Oh well you can have mine!" Minako ran down the hall to her room and dug in her dresser and retrieved a red hair ribbon. "I don't use these anymore, since I use bows instead." She handed him the ribbon and giggled as he took it and began to tie the end of his hair together like originally.

Neji was about disrobe before realizing that Minako was still standing there a couple of feet away. "Do you mind?"

"What? Oh!" She slowly turned her back to him in the doorway.

"Thank you." Neji stripped naked as he began to clothe himself.

Hearing the zipper zip up, peaked Minako's curiosity, her ears twitched at the sound as she grew a devilish grin and slowly started to tilt her head around to catch a glimpse of his body.

"Don't even think about it!" Neji scolded her.

"Hmph!" Minako sulked as she groaned in frustration. "_How does he always do that?!" _Minako thinking to herself, not realizing Neji's bloodline ability of the all-seeing Byakugan. "So going anywhere today?"

"Nowhere important. Just to meet somebody." Neji responded.

"Can I come? I love meeting new people!" Minako stated.

"Look at the time. I gotta go. I'll see you later ok?" Neji finished getting dressed and grabbed a jacket and headed out of the door leaving Minako behind.

Minako smirked, twirling around Neji's hair tie and reached into her pocket taking a crescent moon compact out and opening it to a live feed of Artemis with a headset on. "The target is on the move. Do we got a lock on his location?"

"Tell me why are we doing this again Minako-chan?" Artemis asked pressing buttons in the hidden control center.

"For old time's sake. Now just get back to work on pinpointing his location." Minako pressed the center jewel on her compact as far away on the streets of Tokyo, inside the hair tie given to him by Minako was a small locator device emitting a low sonic frequency that showed up as a blip on Artemis's radar screen.

"He's leaving the neighborhood and headed towards the central district." Artemis responded.

"Good. I'll leave this channel open. Tell me once he's settled into position." Minako walked into her closet and shifted clothes out of the way until she found that same box from yesterday, opening it and lifting up an old outfit and smiling.

Neji waited outside of the restaurant looking at the time on the wall, tapping his foot impatiently.

A white haired man dressed in all black in the alleyway, donned a ski mask to conceal his identity scoped out the area around Neji.

Kaoru quickly skidded to a stop in front of Neji, panting hard. "I'm so sorry, I got here as fast as I could. My boss made me do overtime again. He's a real pain."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Why don't you just quit?" Neji asked.

"Yeah right. Then how am I going to pay my rent?" She replied softly. The man in the ski mask takes the chance to run by the two and steal Kaoru's purse from here while she wasn't paying any attention. "My purse!" She said, shocked. Her cry sparked attention among the innocent bystanders.

Neji sprang into action and gave chase after the robber until out of the corner of his eye, a crescent moon lasso was thrown around his ankles and wrapped up his legs causing him trip and fall flat on his face. "What the..?"

The robber stopped and looked at the subdued Neji and then looked at the direction where the lasso came from. Even the bystanders had to look at where that gadget came from to find a silhouette of a senshi that seemed so oddly familiar standing atop a car.

She held up a peace sign as the sun glistened and gleamed over her polished red mask. The rest of her costume was oddly familiar till a young girl pointed it out and made it obvious to everyone.

"It's Sailor V!" She exclaimed with excitement.

"Stop villain and admit your wrong-doing!" She proclaimed through her headset mic curved in a V shape. Not stopping, the thief began to run again pushing pedestrians out of the way, reaching behind her she grabbed her crescent moon compact and threw it at him. "Crescent Boomerang!" The compact spun around after being flung through the air and with great accuracy knocked the robber in the back of the head and fell with a big thud, dropping the purse. A silver metal ball rolled out of the purse out of sight from everyone rolling away from them.

The robber sat up rubbing his throbbing head as Sailor V picked up her compact and settled it on her utility belt. Neji, finally free from his predicament walked over to Sailor V with Kaoru as she was handed her purse.

"Try and keep a better job on your purse ma'am." Sailor V warned Kaoru.

A skeptic Neji, a little peeved from being caught in her lasso and not getting an apology for it was cynical to this act of justice that he looked closely at the the V senshi and spotted something that clicked in his mind. The signature red bow tied in her hair. Neji's skepticism hit a new low even for him as leaned in closer to Sailor V's face.

Startled that Neji would lean in to her caused her to feel uncomfortable. "What is it citizen?"

Snatching the red mask off of her face, his suspicions proved correct. "I knew it! I should have known."

In her surprise she gasped, her identity quickly and so easily exposed. The crowd gasps and try to piece together her identity.

"My! She's only a kid no older than my teenage daughter!" A bystander clamored.

"Yeah, I pictured her to be an older woman than this. This can't be right!" More spoke out.

"I heard an old rumor that Sailor V died in an explosion in England!"

"I heard that too!"

"Then who's she?"

Minako quickly reached and snatched back her red mask. "Eek! My identity is revealed!"

"What are you doing here?" Neji asked Minako.

"If it wasn't obvious to you already, I just stopped a crime but thanks to you, my secret identity is ruined!"

The robber takes his mask off revealing to be Artemis in his human form. "It's so hot wearing all black in this heat."

Neji only facepalmed himself at pure disgust. "You even got Artemis involved! This is just wrong!"

Kaoru turned to Neji and with a puzzled look asked. "You know these two?"

"Unfortunately but I thought Artemis was bigger than this." Neji replied.

"Don't look at me! It was all her idea!" Artemis said, ratting Minako out. "I didn't want to go along with it in the first place but you know how she gets."

"Unfortunately I do. What were you both trying to do? You could've gotten hurt." Neji yelled. Minako clenched her fists, her arms trembling until finally. A slap echoed in the air. Neji grabbed his reddening cheek in shock that she hit him. Speechless, he watched her legs tremble with anger, her hand tightly clenching her red mask.

"Since when in the hell do you care about me! What about my feelings! If you cared you would've knew how I felt about you! But instead you-you!" She couldn't stand the sight of him anymore. "Give me my hair band back!"

Neji rubbed his stinging cheek and what was shock turned to anger in retaliation. "So much for me caring for your safety. See if I care next time! Come on Kaoru-san!" Neji took the red band off and handed it Minako before storming off into the opposite direction with Kaoru behind him.

"She seemed pretty angry. Was it something I did?" Kaoru asked.

"Don't know and don't care." Was all Neji replied, hurrying back to his arranged date.

"Atsuko-kun. It's been days since you last had a break. Don't you think you are taking this a little too seriously?" Yuriko, his younger sister asks him with concern.

"Little sister. There are forces beyond my control. I can't rest until she is found." Atsuko typed rapidly on his keyboard. The phone rings but he picks it up and hangs it up without hesitation.

"Seriously? What is our objective anyway?" Setsuko, his younger brother asks in tandem with his sister.

"Recon. That is all. Kaoru handles the dirty stuff."

"But..." Yuriko frowns deeply.

"What's she trying to say is that we don't get you anymore." Setsuko interrupted her.

"What are you talking about?" Atsuko's attention is diverted to his younger siblings.

"We are saying that you don't tell us things anymore. What's really going on?"

Atsuko was being put on the spot. The pressure rising as he looked his siblings in the face and tried to form words but they just couldn't come out.

"Yes Atsuko-san, tell them the truth." An unfamiliar voice spoke up. Atsuko and his younger siblings turned around to find a woman with raven-colored hair standing with a group of variously dressed people. "Or shall we do it?"

Atsuko quickly stood up and reached into his holster pulling out and pointing an AutoMag at them, startled by their sudden intrusion. "Who the hell are you and how the hell did you get in here?"

"Such hostility. You certainly fit the bill of being a total hothead, now put the gun down before somebody gets hurt." The raven haired woman replied.

"I'll take my chances. Now tell me what are you doing here!" He demanded as the finger on the trigger was slowly starting to grow more itchy.

"I was hoping we didn't have to resort to violence but I guess people aren't just as civilized anymore. A pity." She replied.

Two young males made their presence known by stepping up but despite having different colored hair, it would seem that they were twins. "Yo does that mean we get to smash this fool?" Said the red-haired colored one.

"Real talk. It's about time, I got tired of waiting for his sorry ass anyway." replied the blue haired one.

"You'll do no such thing, Josuke. You too Iyoten." commanded the raven haired woman. "Let's try to keep this as civil as possible. If it's an explanation he wants, he'll get it if he will lay down his arm."

Atsuko was tempted to fire upon them but slowly placed his gun back into his holster. "Fine."

"Atsuko-san, I will be the first to apologize for such a sudden intrusion on you and your family but we have business to attend to and it involves the matter of that crystal that your wearing as an ornament." She pointed to the orange crystal hanging from the necklace that Atsuko was wearing. "Do you or your associates have any idea who that crystal belongs to?"

"It belongs to the chosen one but it doesn't matter because the human race will no longer be pawns in some intergalactic prophecy. I've taken it upon myself to use this again the chosen one and be the savior of humankind." Atsuko proclaimed proudly.

"How grand of you to think of such a completely false fabrication. Where did you come up with that lie? Off of some silly little anime you watched a few too many times? Seriously, if anybody were to fall for such a lie then they deserved to lied to, but I guess that would include your darling siblings."

Setsuko turned around angrily. "You lied to us! I knew it!" Yuriko, deeply disappointed stood by her brother on that statement.

"That crystal does belong to the chosen one but no intergalactic prophecy that matters to humans. Only us."

"What do you mean by us?" Atsuko asked.

"You mean you don't know? Surely after murdering that old man and dumping his body, you would have some idea."

Atsuko's eyes shifted to the left and clenches his fist. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

A cyan-haired woman behind the twins with her eyes closed sighed. "There's no need to lie anymore. We know everything. We are the members of an elite militia known as the prophets. A closely guarded secret that Queen Serenity wished to abolish but could not as the chosen one holds a secret that would threaten her kingdom. You and your siblings are part of the prophets alongside with us." Before either Atsuko or his brother or sister could respond she began speaking again. "Now before you voice your disbelief, hand over the crystal and I shall show you the sacred signature of the prophet." Atsuko reluctant to hand over the crystal, tossed it to the cyan haired woman who again caught it with her eyes closed. "Even though I've lost my eyesight due to my prophet status I can fully assess the power radiating off of this crystal. Everyone if you don't mind holding up your right hand. Look at your palm and your symbol shall be revealed to you."

Everyone in the room raised up their right hand as the orange crystal glowed brillantly. Atsuko gasped and grew wide-eyed as a symbol grew on his hand.

"The prophet of Aries the Ram, Kazuki Kei." The raven haired woman began to call out their names in a row as the brown haired Kazuki showed his reddish symbol. "The prophet of Taurus the Bull, Hachiro." A small statured blonde young man reluctantly raised his hand revealing his brown symbol. "The twin prophets of Gemini, Josuke and Iyoten." They both raised their hands side by side one another revealing the same yellow symbol. "The prophet of Cancer the Crab, Satoshi." The black haired Satoshi with his arms folded opened his hand revealing his white symbol before closing his hand again. "The prophet of Leo the Lion would be you Atsuko." Atsuko could only stare at his symbol. "The prophet of Virgo the Virgin belongs to your younger brother Setsuko, the prophet of Libra the Scales belong to your younger sister Yuriko. The two siblings closed their hands refusing not to look at their symbols any longer. "The prophet of Scorpio the Scorpion belongs to me, Masako." Raising her hand showing off her purple symbol with a smirk. "The prophet of Sagitarrius the Archer belong to Yuu" the blind cyan haired Yuu opened her hand revealing a green symbol. "The prophet of Capricorn the Goat belongs to your friend, Kaoru."

"Not her too!" Atsuko cried out.

"Now do you see we are all tied by destiny?" Masako smiled with glee.

"Hey! Don't forget about us!" A brash young male blurted out beside a slightly shorter woman with bows in her hair.

"I'm sorry. Meet the prophet of Pisces and Aquarius, the darling Junko and Kotone."

"You better not give us any more trouble or else Jackass!" Junko lashed out at Atsuko. Kotone didn't say anything but stood beside Junko confidently.

Yuu placed the crystal in her pocket and resumed speaking. "You would be a fool not to join us in finding the chosen one. It's your destiny to serve that person and return the birthright bestowed upon them."

"I can't do that! That would be suicide!" Atsuko yelled out but was laid out on his back with his arm submitted behind him by Junko.

"I told you not to give us anymore trouble, you Jackass! Now look at you. Getting taken down by a girl. What kind of a man are you?!" Junko lashed out again.

Atsuko was taken by surprise that Junko moved so fast but even more shocked by the comment Junko made. "What?! You're a girl!?"

"Of course I'm a girl you dumbass! Don't try and change the subject!" Junko said tightening her grip on his arm.

"Hey! You let him go!" Yuriko demanded at the cross-dressing Junko.

Two curved blades shifted out of the back of her forearm as she held it to Atsuko's neck. "Look we tried to do this the diplomatic way but we don't have to be so polite. Either you are with us or against us. Make the right choice and follow orders like good children and I don't have to turn your brother into a sprinkler system."

"Leave them out of this! I'll join you if that's what you want." Atsuko replied.

Junko shoved his head into the ground. "Shuddup! You don't get a say in the matter!"

Setsuko and Yuriko both nodded as they agreed to join the prophets and their cause. Atsuko could only grow saddened by their choice.

"Now since that's settled, we begin our plan to lure the chosen one to us. Then we strike at the heart of our troubles. The dreaded moon princess." Masako said folding her arms.

Minako still steaming from earlier, sat slumped in the movie theater watching a midnight showing of a popular romantic comedy she had wanted to see for a while now, but like always she was watching it alone. Wasn't anything new until Artemis slurped on his drink, disrupting her movie-going experience.

Laughing out loud with the rest of the audience, he slurped again and smiled at Minako. "This is a pretty good movie, Minako-chan." Seeing her emotionless expression, slumped in the seat, Artemis frowned too. "Come on, Minako. You have to cheer up."

"What for?" She replied.

"You got plenty to live for. Don't let it get to you. Look at those people having a good time." Artemis tried to reassure her by looking down at the audience. "Hey isn't that Susume down there?"

"Whatever. I'm going to the restroom." Minako got up and walked off from Artemis with her hands in her pocket.

"Minako. Come back!" Artemis cried out before being showered with a hail of hushes. He sighs and goes back to watching the movie.

Minako walked into the women's restroom and sat in a stall, not to use it but to be alone for a while. Until a weird noise echoed nearby. Minako creaked open the stall to find an orange haired woman grunting weirdly.

"Why won't you leave me alone?!" She cried out to herself.

"You're not any closer to finding that crystal!" She yelled at herself.

"I'm trying! I travel all over Tokyo and nothing. I don't what else I'm supposed to do!" The straight haired version of herself snapped back.

"You are a worthless human! Maybe if I threaten a few of your friends, then you'll put forth more effort!" The curly haired version of herself retaliated.

"Please don't!"

"Then get off of your ass and make results!"

A cyan-haired woman walked through the door. "If I may excuse your little conversation. Are you Susume?"

"Who wants to know?" The curly haired Susume responded.

"My name is Yuu. You are needed my queen." Pulling out the orange crystal and bowing before her.

Minako gasped to herself. Artemis eating his popcorn, was abruptly shaken out of his seat dropping his popcorn. "What was that?" The fire alarm rang loudly as the sprinkler system came on soaking everyone inside. People running and heading for the door, Artemis was caught in the crowd, frantically looking for Minako. "Minako?" Heading for the restroom, he found that they wasn't a restroom attached to the theater anymore. Artemis running into the debris and rubble found Minako's red bow swaying in the wind stuck on a metal pipe sticking out of the ground. Artemis grabbed it and feared the worst that whatever exploded here must have taken out Minako, until something shined in the dirt. Artemis picked up what was Minako's moon compact. Upon opening it there was map in its screen. "It's a map! The tracker chip! I'm on my way Minako-chan!" Artemis exited the theater and headed into the direction of the tracker chip.

**CHAPTER TEN END.**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN- A CHANGE OF HEART PT. TWO**

A/N: Somehow I feel like I rushed through this a bit although I spent months on it. Maybe I'm insecure. Anyway follow me on Twitter (GonnaBeNifty) because I'm a twitter whore and it sounds a lot less charming than it sounds. As always review and enjoy.


End file.
